


Two Faced

by markling_jin, softjeon



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Humor, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markling_jin/pseuds/markling_jin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjeon/pseuds/softjeon
Summary: Two girls. Two gangs. One craved absolute control over the city of Seoul. While, the other simply craved sleep and good grades. Now, what do these two ladies have in common? Simple. They have nothing in common—or so they think. Everyone knows the saying, “never judge a book by its cover”, so maybe there is something more to these two than meets the eye…especially when one of them is suddenly thrown into the underground life. Loyalties will be tested. Romance will blossom. Yup. Sounds like an average college day…





	1. Polar Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

Sounds of heels clicking on the red-brick paths of the campus were heard, as a young woman pushed her hair out of her face. She opened the door and headed down the corridor, with it’s usual bulletin boards announcing faculty openings, classroom assignments, club meetings and everything else she didn’t care about. She went down the stairwell, glancing around to see if anyone was following her, before she continued a short distance down another corridor, which was empty except for a janitor working at the far end. She smiled. Walking past him, she reached into the man’s pocket unseen, taking out a little paper that the woman shoved deep into the pocket of her leather jacket, before the man disappeared as well.

Turning around, the young woman almost jumped when a boy with glasses smiled up at her.

          “Did you fill out the roommate application, yet?” He said as he waved a little pen in her face. The unknown woman pulled away just a bit with this slight grimace. Hasn’t this dude ever heard of personal space? In area of expertise, he’s quite luckily that she hadn’t taken the pin and stab him in the hand—maybe even his throat.

A blanket of silence covered the two of them. For his safely, she took the chance to calm herself down. The last thing she wanted was to hurt someone, and it hadn’t even been a full day yet. With a heavy sigh, she took the pen from him. The woman forced up a smile and scribbled down her name quickly.

          “There you go, sweety,” She licked her lips slowly and winked at the young boy before she turned to walk up to the double swing doors at the end of the corridor.

She didn’t hear the boy warning her about the alarm anymore. She wouldn’t have cared either way.

On the other hand, a certain woman cared. This loud, obnoxious sound continued to buzz. A constant ringing noise entered her ears; thus, interrupting her precious sleep. A certain luxury that she couldn’t afford in her line of academics. The world of criminal justice took a toll on her health, but it would be worth it knowing that she’d help put away cold-hearted criminals. Just like her mother…

A faint groan escaped her lips. Yeah…she honestly didn’t want to get out of the comforts that was her bed. Why? Well, sleep was a rarity that she cherished whenever she could.

She flung the covers off her, exposing her skin to the cool air that circulated her room. A slight shiver occurred throughout her body causing the poor girl to quickly cover her arms. She quickly glanced at her clock and thanked the stars that a majority of her fellow students were still sound asleep. She didn’t have to fight for the hot water. She could enjoy taking her sweet ass time.

How on Earth were they able to sleep through the annoying alarm was beyond her…

She shuffled towards her closet and opened it. Her eyes scanned the contents that hid behind the doors.

          “Okay…Sumin…what kind of look are we thinking of today?” She thought as she tapped her chin lightly.

She began to hum to herself as she flipped through each hanger. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to sport her usual go-to look. Her go-to look usually consisted of a nice blouse, a dark-colored skirt, and a simple pair of one inch heels.

However, that would be boring if she constantly wore the same combination of clothing every single day.

Nah.

Time to go bold.

Sumin swiftly flipped to her jeans section and chose a pair that were slightly “worn” out. Then, she picked out a plain band t-shirt and matching shoes. She carelessly tossed them on her bed before disappearing into her private bathroom. One of the many advantages of having a mother, who’s rather a generous alumni donor…

Meanwhile, on the other side of the campus, the young woman, from before, leaned against a dark red motorbike, staring at the screen of her phone.

          “You have been assigned to a new roommate,” She read the email quietly once more, before she snapped her head around when some arms sneaked around her waist. “And you really think this is a good idea?” She asked, looking a bit unamused.

The man nodded, kissing her neck sweetly, before pushing her off his bike, earning himself a dark glance from her.

          “Think of it as your own little college experience,” He began as he playfully winked at her, roaring the engine of his bike loudly, “Besides, it’s safer for now.” He finished.

Rolling her eyes at him, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She knew he was right. Her own safety was priority now. Looking back over her shoulder, she eyed the campus building warily. But why did it have to be a boring college?

          “Be here at 1 A.M. and don’t you dare be too late,” She smiled cheekily, her dark demeanor switching into a softer one, as she head off into the opposite direction.

Most students were off in their classes now, only a few were left walking around the campus either getting themselves some cheap coffee or trying to make it into class before the professor kicked them out.

Taking out a lollipop from her jacket, Sowon eyed the door she was standing in front of now.

          “This is it, then.” She thought, opening the door with her assigned key, she walked in.

A huff escaped her lips,the instant she saw a variety of bright colors that decorated one part of the room. It was if someone took buckets of vibrant colored paints and threw it all over every single item. While,the other side was completely empty. Just one empty bed and a wardrobe. Any normal college student would start decorating and spice up their side of the room. Nope. Not Sowon. Instead of settling in on her side of the room, she casually sauntered over to her newly found roommate’s side━specifically━her drawer.

          “Cute,” She chuckled as she opened it up, taking out a few of the things inside and mixing it up.

She eyed the bras and its size with a fond expression, before pushing it all back into the drawer. The woman only placed her bag at one corner of the room, before she went off again. She had better things to do. Obviously, attending class wasn’t one of them.

Thirty minutes later, after the departure of the rather confident woman ,a big cloud of steam slowly floated out of the bathroom. This feeling of complete and utter bliss entered her body as Sumin emerged from the hot bathroom, clutching a hot-pink towel. While she was currently alone in her dorm, she still felt paranoid that some pervert could be lurking about. She hurried over to her underwear drawer, oblivious to the fact that it had been slightly opened already. She pulled it open and picked out a random colored bra but made sure the panties matched. Sumin quickly glanced around her room before dropping her towel. She swiftly put on her undergarments, then walked over to her bed. She grabbed her clothes and covered her precious body as if her life depended it.

          “Good job, Sumin!” She mentally cheered as she felt pleased with how swift she was in getting ready for her day. She shuffled her body towards her shoe rack and picked up her favorite pair of Converse.

She quickly tied them before rushing around the room to pack everything and anything she thought she’d need for her day filled with classes. She pulled out a few textbooks, a giant binder, her pouch of writing utensils, and her electronic chargers. That was Sumin’s way of being prepared. She always made sure to pack away every essential item.

Currently tucking away her laptop, she zipped up her backpack once the electronic was in its designated pouch. She grabbed her keys from the hook before dashing out of the door. She didn’t even care that she had forgotten to brush her hair and apply a bit of light makeup. She’d be the accurate description of a college student, and the funny thing was that it’s not even near the end of the academic year. The school year had barely just begun.

What a great impression she wanted to set for herself…

Now, strolling down the pathway, Sumin peered down at her watch, checking the time every other minute. Her mother had always expressed the importance of punctuality.

          _“If you are even a second late, then you have lost the battle.”_

Ever since her mother had told her that, Sumin had pretty much tattooed that phrase into her mind.

That’s why she had never been late to anything in her life. She’s prepared to win any battle that would come her way…

Currently leaning against one wall of the corridor, a young woman’s gaze was fixated on something in the corner. A little camera. She bit into her apple once, when a mischievous smile appeared on her lips. They really made it too easy for her.

Pushing herself off, she didn’t notice the girl that ran frantically down the stairs and right into her direction. Yet the young woman didn’t move, instead, she kept her shoulder straight and walked along, forcing the other student to stumble into her. A small chuckle escaped her lips, while she didn’t even look back over her shoulder to see if the other needed help. Shrugging her shoulders, she kept her gaze fixated on the goal.

While one remained focus on a goal, the other had to unfortunately spend time adjusting her backpack strap again. As she done so, Sumin glanced over her shoulder, hoping to catch a glimpse of the rude person that failed to move out of her way. Alas, she didn’t. She only saw the person’s backside as she continued to much away on an unknown piece of fruit. From what she could make out, it seemed like an apple or some sort of round fruit. If she had more time on her hands, Sumin would march right up to the person and demand for an apology. However, there were two things wrong with that ideal situation. She didn’t have time, and she wasn’t very confrontational.

If only she had a bit more confidence, then she would definitely do that. Maybe she’d add that to her list of self-improvements that she had set for herself.

With a heavy sigh, she glanced at her watch, wondering how much more time she had left to make it to class fifteen minutes later. The second she looked, her eyes practically jumped out their sockets. She tightened her grip on the straps before hauling ass towards her first class. She just had to pick a class inside a building that was practically on the other side of the campus.

          “Note to self: I am picking classes within a five minute walking distance next year.” She muttered to herself in between breaths. She’d also mentally add “start working out” to her list as well.

Honestly, she should start carrying a decent size notepad at the rate of how many mental notes she created.

While Sumin was busy writing down notes, the other woman was currently roaming through the drawer of the janitors room.

          “Ha!” She exclaimed, now holding a little key in her hand **━** the one who would give her access to all the things she needed.

Taking a detailed picture with her phone, she send it off, hoping to have the copy of it soon in her hands. It would make it quite easier if she could come and go whenever she wanted and have access to the surveillance footage. Maybe she would need to get rid off it from time to time. Smiling to herself, the woman pushed her hair back over her shoulders as she retreated back to the room she could call her own now. Well, or hers and the one that her roommate owned. She could use a little nap. Sneaking around and in people’s stuff could be very tiring.

This sudden throbbing, painful sensation had been bugging her since her second-to-last class of the day. Yeah, that class had been over for almost four hours.

Because of the random headache, she could barely focus on her studies. Sumin had hope to go to the library after her last class and get some work done, but God apparently had other plans. Maybe this had been a sign for her to take a break. She already had been working herself to death, and it was only the second week of the school year.

Maybe it was the third week…?

Honestly, Sumin had forgotten the concept of understanding the calendar. She only knew of telling time, and that’s it.

With tired feet, she shuffled towards her door and inserted the key. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. She carelessly threw her set of keys on the tiny table, that’s placed nearby. She dropped her backpack in a random location before untying her shoes. She practically kicked them off and used the remaining energy she had left in her body to walk over to her bed. She flopped her body down, not knowing that there’s something or someone lying there as well. She buried her hands underneath the pillow and rubbed her cheek against the soft fabric of her pillow cover. Sumin could feel her eyes slowly flutter shut as the exhaustion took complete control over her body.

Just as she allowed her body to enjoy this short little nap, that it desperately wanted, she something wrap around her stomach. Sumin’s eyes immediately shot open; her heart raced against her chest. She tried to struggle against the tight grip, but it only caused the hold to strengthen.

          “Oh, my God…Oh, my God…” Sumin chanted softly over and over, unsure how to get out this rather sticky situation.

She tried freeing herself once more, but it seemed that it was the final straw. She had woken up the thing that invaded her personal space.

          “Oh…hello cutie,” Sumin heard a soft mumble, causing her to peek up, “Didn’t think we would get this close so quickly…” The invader finished, releasing Sumin from the strong grip.

Sumin slowly turned her head to look right into the eyes of another woman. Their noses almost touched with how close they were lying in bed that was for sure not made for two people to lay in at the same time. Before Sumin could tumble off the edge, the girl snug her arm around her waist again and kept her close.

          “Hi, I’m Sowon,” The girl smiled and propped herself up on her elbow. “Your blanket was really fluffy, though I am not really one that likes pink…I just had to try it. Also, it was way easier to just sleep in your bed than making mine,” Sowon happily chatted, before climbing over Sumin, a bit way too close for the poor girl’s liking, as she hopped out of the bed,

          “Hope you don’t mind.” Sowon added, reaching for her bag, she opened it, placing a few little things on her own nightstand. A book, a phone and another phone, before Sowon reached in to get out the bed sheets. Just when she finished making her own bed, the girl turned around again.

          “Oh, by the way, I’m your new roommate.” She suddenly announced, smiling brightly.

Sumin stared at Sowon, feeling both confused yet excited to know that she has a roommate. Before, she had been alone in her dorm room. Every year Sumin would politely ask her R.A. if it would be possible to request a roommate, but every year they would always answer her with a big fat no.

When she had asked them for an explanation, the head R.A told her that it was a part of school regulation, especially since, years prior to her enrollment, many students had chosen the opposite gender to be their roommate.

Yeah…

That worked swell…

Now, she was quite happy to know that finally the school system had assigned her a potential lifelong buddy.

Sumin shyly smiled and held out her hand towards Sowon. Her mother always said,

_“The first step into establishing a great connection is a firm handshake…”_

Sowon perked her eyebrow, eyeing Sumin’s hand strangely. The fuck did she want her to do with it? The rather petite girl in front of her couldn’t possibly have enough strength to initiate in a surprise attack if she were to grab it.

Maybe she wanted a simple handshake?

That’s a rather odd request━especially since they weren’t sealing a deal right now. She reached out for Sumin’s hand anyways, shaking her hand rather roughly with a sweet smile. Sowon nodded, when Sumin introduced herself, but other than that she didn’t care about the girl that much. She needed to put a few clothes into her own drawer, just to make sure that everything looked like someone was actually living here. Sowon really didn’t want to look too suspicious.

When Sowon finished “decorating” her own side, she jumped up her bed, looking over to Sumin who was still watching her rather confused. Winking at her roommate playfully, Sowon laid back and got out her phone to see if she had gotten any new messages. Maybe Taehyung had finished remaking the key already? Yet Sowon didn’t get that far, when she noticed Sumin peeking over to her, so she sighed and locked her phone screen again.

          “So, tell me about yourself, Sunshine,” Sowon teased her, referring to her rather light and colorful decor that only underlined Sumin’s cheerful character.

A pinkish hue crept on the girl’s cheek as a tiny noise escaped her lips. Sumin grew shy at the sudden nickname Sowon had “kindly” bestowed onto her. She played with the hem of her t-shirt; her eyes remained glued on the floor.

          “Well, there’s not really much to me. I was raised by a single mother since I was six-years-old,” Sumin began, glancing around the room, “She’s the best lawyer in her district. I strive to be like her one day; hence, why I am currently studying criminal justice. Then, I plan on taking my BAR exams afterwards.” She stated, unintentionally earning Sowon’s undivided attention.

Sowon raised her brow as a rather intriguing idea began to formulate in her head. She could always use someone with the knowledge of how the law works. Maybe Sumin wasn’t so bad.

          “You said that you were raised by a single mom, what happened to your dad? Was he one of those baby daddies that leave their pregnant girl behind?” She asked, wanting to know more about her roomie.

Sumin’s body flinched; her breath hitched just a smidge. How should she bring up something so fragile? She barely met this person, and now she wanted to know her life story? Well, not her entire life story, but an important detail that she had never shared with anyone in all of her years living on this planet.

At the same, it wouldn’t hurt to tell her roomie something personal, right? They were about to be stuck together for the rest of their school career. Might as well get along.

          “Um…well…you see…he’s dead…” Sumin said, muttering the last part.

Sowon gave Sumin a look, cupping her ear.

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that? I didn’t quite hear you.” She requested, not meaning to be a tad rude.

Sumin flashed a sad smile, “He died when I was four-years-old.”

Sowon pursed her lips, relating a little to the whole “death of a loved one”. Her mother is dead as well. 

          “Do you know what happened?” She asked, though, quickly berating herself for wanting to pry. 

Sumin’s smile faded and was soon replaced with this solemn expression. 

          “Sadly, I do not. That is something my mother refuses to tell me. All I have ever gotten is that my dad had died due to unfortunate circumstances, and that’s it.” She explained, “I knew better to push the topic any further.” She added. 

Sowon couldn’t help but nod slowly. Her mouth practically sewn shut. What else could there be said after that?

Nothing…that’s what…

          “I’m sorry…” Sowon mumbled, unsure how to progress the conversation.

Sumin smiled softly, “It’s fine. I have kept that bottled up for so long that it is honestly nice to allow a little bit of that to surface. Thanks.”

Sowon returned the smile before walking over to her side of the room. She hadn’t forgotten about checking her phone to see if she had any new updates. Sumin was distracted so now would be the perfect time to try again.

She subtly glanced over her shoulder, noticing Sumin putting on her headphones and scrolling on her phone. Once she saw Sumin nodding her head to the muffled music, Sowon pulled out her phone and unlocked it. A smile formed at her lips when she saw the encoded message from Taehyung. He had made it once again. It was sometimes so surreal how quick the boy worked and made sure she had a copy of every key that she wanted. He was really good at his job.

An even bigger smile appeared on her face, when she saw the next message, or rather the picture of her boyfriend laying on their shared bed, pursing his lips into a pout that he had sent to her.

> **[To Jungkookie 07:27 PM]: You already miss me that bad, huh? I thought this was your idea for me to pretend to be a good student?**
> 
> **[From Jungkookie 07:29 PM]: Don’t remind me! I already regret it!  
>  [From Jungkookie 07:29 PM]: But tell me…is your roommate suitable for a threesome or do we have to keep looking?**

Sowon rolled her eyes at the message, knowing that her boyfriend liked to tease her. Oh well, they were quite kinky━but Sowon was sure that her sweet roommate wasn’t one for threesomes. The girl shrugged her shoulders, before typing her answer. A small giggle leaving her lips, making Sumin turn her attention back to Sowon. The sudden change in Sowon’s demeanor piqued Sumin’s interest.

> **[To Jungkookie 07:33 PM]: She’s pure. Let her be! Now focus on the important stuff, babe….which is me.  
>  [From Jungkookie 07:34 PM]: Got you, baby.**

Sowon closed the chat again and only then noticed Sumin peeking over her shoulder, making her jerk away. How the fuck didn’t she notice the other? Was she always this quiet? And she really needed to get her own head out of the clouds whenever she was talking to Jungkook.

          “Is that your boyfriend?” Sumin asked, pointing at the candid photo that Sowon used as her screensaver, that she had shot one morning when Jungkook had looked too delicious. The sun making his abs look golden, his cheeky smile, his messy hair…

          “Hm?” Sowon shook herself out of her thoughts before she nodded, “Yeah…he’s mine. Crazy right? Can’t believe it either…though I’m quite a catch, too” Sowon winked at Sumin, pushing her own boobs up with her hands to underline her own compliment. She laughed freely, as she jumped up her own bed and tugged her feet under.

          “Do you have a boyfriend?” Sowon asked bluntly, taking out a nail file to take care of her already perfectly manicured nails.

Sumin shook her head with the most innocent expression ever to grace her face.

          “Never had one.” She replied shortly.

The other girl just raised an eyebrow at that and shrugged her shoulders.

          “Doesn’t matter. I have a few friends that probably be interested in a sweet, little innocent sunshine like you.” Sowon said; her voice laced with this sensuous tone.

Sumin’s eyes widened, almost to the size of giant saucers. There she goes with that nickname again. Why was she being called, “little innocent sunshine”?

A faint squeak exited her lips as her face grew warm.

          “What kind of friends?” She asked, though stumbling over a few words.

Sowon simply smirked; this alluring smile that could capture the attention of anyone.

          “You’ll see.” She replied shortly. A total opposite from her previous sentences.

Sumin couldn’t help but groan. The way her roomie said that did not sit well with her. What kind of friends did she have? Were they like her in the aspect of being quite flirtatious?

Maybe, they were kind of friends that she would never introduce to her mom━ or maybe they were.

Great…so many questions that needed answering yet so little time. Honestly, Sumin wasted enough time telling Sowon that she never had a boyfriend before. She needed to remain focus on her studies if she wanted to be prepared for her upcoming BAR exam.

Wow…

She had no life whatsoever.

Instead of replying, Sumin simply smiled and and walked back to her bed. She placed her headphones over her ears and resumed studying.

Studying for what? Well, that’s a great question…

While with Sowon, she couldn’t help but feel intrigued when it came to her newly appointed roommate. Not only did she find it interesting that Sumin tended to drop the conversation without being asked, but she honestly managed to creep up behind her without making a noise.

If this innocent little lady were trained in assassination, Sowon would definitely be dead before she could grab anything to fight back with.

Then, it hit her. With the proper training, Sumin could be a great secret weapon━a shadow that lingered around her and her gang members.

Yes…this could work…but what to use her talents for? Maybe she could ask Yoongi since he displayed similar traits.

Now laying on her back on the bed, Sowon was staring straight up the wall, biting her lip in thought. It was getting dark and Sumin had already retreated to the bathroom to get into some cute pink pajamas, earning a little cooing sound from Sowon.

The older girl still hadn’t changed her outfit as she laid on top of her blanket, waiting for Sumin to finally fall asleep. How could that girl study for so long? Wasn’t it getting kind of boring? She sighed, rolling over on her stomach to play some random games on her phone, until she finally heard the magic words. “Good night, Sowon,” Sumin said in a sing sung voice, before she turned to finally get to sleep.

> **[To Jungkookie 12:35 AM]: Took her long enough! I’ll be there in 30 mins…I hope we can go and get some food on the way home. I’m starving.**
> 
> **[From Jungkookie 12:37 AM]: Anything for you baby!**

Checking her watch every few minutes, Sowon was waiting impatiently until she finally could hear some soft snores of the younger girl, who was mumbling law paragraphs in her sleep. Only then she kicked her own blanket away and reached for her boots quickly but quietly. She pulled an oversized sweater over her head, making it look like a dress rather than a sweater, before she tiptoed over to the little window off their shared room. It was safer this way, also more fun.

Sowon smiled, when she opened the window wide and carefully placed a foot over the windowsill. The wind was blowing her hair around her face, so she quickly tied it up into a ponytail, before she swung the other foot over the window. 

“Au revoir, little sunshine,” Sowon whispered, as she carefully got over to the little ledge, before she pushed herself up on the flat roof.

A faint whisper entered her ears. Then, followed by the sound of a window opening. Seriously, her body needed sleep if she were to survive yet another long day of classes tomorrow.

Forcing her eyes to open, Sumin saw a blurry figure climbing out of the window.

Wait what?!

Her eyes immediately shot open. Her heart pounded against her chest. How in the world did a burglar get in their room?

Sumin roughly flung her covers off her body before scrambling out of bed. Her eyes frantically scanned the medium sized room, hoping to look for her roomie. Her focus zoomed in on Sowon’s bed and noticed that it was empty.

Oh, God! The burglar kidnapped her roommate!

She immediately grabbed her tripod, the only remaining equipment from her attempt at photography. She rushed over to the window, ready to go after the burglar and save her soon-to-be friend.

Just as she peeked her head out, one hand still firmly gripped the tripod, Sumin gasped. Her hold loosened, causing the tripod to slip through her fingers.

          “Sowon?”

* * *

**A/N:** Wahhhhhh! Sorry still screaming into the void over the fact that I am  _finally_  co-writing a story with my soup friend, my hubby, my queen, Jey Seriously, we have been talking about it (mainly me joking around that we should lol), and BOOM! Our first crossover! Well KPOP group crossover. BTS x NCT! Let’s get it! Also, this is her first member x OC story, so I’m happy/honored that she’s doing this with me! 

Anyway, stay tune for more updates and one crazy adventure! In regards to  _Our Second Chance_ , I will update that story when I can and/or feel the motivation to do so. Please be patient with me! ^^

Don’t forget to leave a comment/kudos! I love hearing your thoughts! 

\- Kim


	2. Being Watched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

A few days later, Sumin barely slept a wink. The dark undertones that decorated her eyes. The tiny bags that formed on her under eyelid. Honestly, it appeared as if she had went without rest for months. Why?

Well…

It was all because of her damn roommate.

Ever since she saw Sowon sneak out the window late at night, so many questions swarmed Sumin’s mind. More specifically, questions about Sowon’s well-being haunted her to the point that she couldn’t get a good night’s rest knowing that her mysterious roommate was out there doing God knows what.

Maybe something happened to her…or maybe she’s doing something that she wasn’t supposed to do.

Honestly, Sumin’s nearly at the point of developing like a conspiracy theory board, just so she could figure out what in the Hell was Sowon up to—especially—around midnight.

Currently, on the hunt for Sowon, Sumin walked down the brick pathway, silently admiring the trees and how the leaves would slightly shake from the wind.

Her eyes scanned every direction, slowly losing hope as the minutes rolled by.

            “Where could you be, you stubborn woman?” The aggravated woman muttered to herself as she continued her journey.

On the other side of campus was where Sowon remained hidden. Not because she feared her cute little roommate’s wrath but because she wanted to spend a little one-on-one with her lover. Forcing to hide because of a rising, rivalry gang sucked, but she understood why her members demanded that she posed as a college student.

Their leaders safety was their number one priority…

            “Thank you,” Sowon mumbled, as she put her arms around the man she called her boyfriend.

            “I got you, babe,” Jungkook caught her chin and kissed her, a kiss meant to reassure her that she could count on him. As he’d hoped, she gripped the front of his leather jacket fiercely, dragging him against her as she kissed him back, pouring all the worry and love into it. To say that everything has been quite a mess in her life lately, would have been an understatement for Sowon—but at least she had her boys and Jungkook. He locked his arm around her back and kissed her hard and deep. He absolutely loved the feeling of her body against his, of the way she was leaning on him for comfort and strength. He pressed a kiss to her hair, when his gaze locked onto another girl. One that he wasn’t familiar with yet seemed like she knew Sowon with the way she stomped right over to them. Jungkook let go of his girlfriend, leaning back against his motorbike as he squeezed Sowon’s butt once, earning an eye roll from her.

            “Go and study, baby girl,” Jungkook teased her and before Sowon could say anything back, Sumin’s voice was already scolding her only a few steps away.

            “Calm down, sunshine,” She said and swung her arm around the younger girl, “Let’s go and get to our lecture…”

            “…it’s over…you missed it! It’s lunch time now!” Sumin mumbled angrily, wanting answers to why the other girl had sneaked out of the window and not come back. She had been staying awake almost the whole night, waiting for her. 

Curse her caring nature…

            “Oh well, then let’s go and eat something,” Sowon said happily and rubbed her belly, “I’m hungry anyways.”

Sumin gawked; anger bubbled within the pit of her stomach. If she was bold, she would strangle her roommate for not only missing classes but keeping her up for the entire night. She could not stress the importance of getting full night’s sleep. Sleep was considered to be wonderful brain food. If her brain hadn’t gotten its much needed fuel, she would be failing all her classes and more than likely act like Sowon.

Now, that was a disturbing thought.

            “Fine…we can get food, but you are going to your next lecture!” Sumin shouted, stomping away from the big-breasted woman.

Sowon snorted, finding the younger girl quite hilarious. Though, it just occurred to her that Sumin knew what and where her next lecture was. What made that thought funnier was that she never told Sumin her “schedule”.

Yup. Her roomie kept piquing her interests.

            “And how do you know what and where my next lecture is?” Sowon questioned, smirking.

Sumin, unbothered to glance over her shoulder, answered,

            “I just do!”

Sowon laughed. Not because of Sumin’s short answer but because of what happened next. Sumin collided into someone causing the poor girl to trip over her feet and fall flat on her ass.

            “Oh shit. Are you okay?” asked the person, not knowing that certain lady was merely a few feet away.

A faint groan escaped her lips as she debated whether to remain on the sidewalk or suck up her pride and get up. Right now, she wanted to remain lying down and pray that someone steps on her.

            “This is why you need me, my little innocent ray of sunshine!” shouted her roommate as she jogged up to her side. Sowon then kneeled beside her and offered a hand.

            “No. This is why I don’t need you.” said Sumin, emphasizing a certain word.

Sowon rolled her eyes. Though, as she did, she caught glimpse of a certain pretty boy that so happened to be also a member of her gang. The fuck was Seokjin doing here?

Quickly shaking off the feeling of familiarity, Sowon feigned ignorance and ignored the man. She stood up and pulled Sumin with her, much to the girl’s dismay.

            “I think you almost tore my arm out of its socket…” Sumin muttered as she rubbed her shoulder.

Sowon only smiled, shooting her a playful yet flirtatious wink.

Looking over her shoulder, she furrowed her brows at Seokjin, mouthing the words that could mean something like “the fuck are you doing here?” but Seokjin didn’t even care and kept a few feet away.

Sowon turned her attention back to Sumin, “So…what about some late night studies tonight, huh? We could get us some coffee and see for how long we can stay upright on our chairs in the library, sounds like fun, right?”

Eyeing Seokjin, who sat himself a few tables away from the two, Sowon bit into the sandwich she had bought herself, not caring about any etiquette, as she leaned her arm over her leg, that she had put up on the chair.

            “We could meet up after seminars and shit,” The older girl said with a mouth full off food, reaching for her cup of coffee right after.

Sowon had absolutely no interest in studying, but with Sumin around, no one would expect anything, if she would do some of her business right there. Taehyung had wanted to inform her about the whereabouts of some certain gang anyway. And no one would suspect anything there. In the library—between shelves and an endless amount of boring books.

            “So, what do you say? Want to do some power studying?” She asked in a questioning tone as she silently berated herself for not coming up with something more convincing.

Sumin hummed in response, playing with the few pieces she had left of her grilled chicken salad.

            “I guess I can use a change of scenery! Besides, my mom always told me that the best place to get your school work done is at the library.” Sumin said, agreeing to Sowon’s idea.

Sowon scoffed yet she had a playful smile painted on her lips.

            “Do you always do what mommy dearest says?” She teased before taking a sip of her coffee

            “Not all the time…” muttered Sumin as she held her drink to her lips. The straw rested nicely against her bottom lip.

            “I find that hard to believe, but alright.” Sowon shrugged as she glanced around the dining hall. In doing so, she had instantly picked up on not one, not two, but three familiar faces. What the fuck?

            “It’s true! One time, I typed up my four-page essay just two days before the due date. My mom says to never leave your work until the very last minute.”

            “Ooh….what a naughty girl you are.”

Now carrying a bunch of books about famous court cases, Sumin continued to struggle; her arms trembled from the combined weight of the seven books she carried. Tiny groans escaped her lips as she tried her hardest to maneuver between the people, that apparently thought it was a good idea to stand in the aisle way. 

Faint, “excuse me”, came out of her lips as she successfully pushed past her fellow students. The gap between her study table and her body decreased with each step. Sumin saw the light at the end of the tunnel as her arms were milliseconds from giving up.

            “Come on…you can do it…almost there…” She groaned as she hurried her little shuffles.

Unfortunately, her books weren’t cooperating. Just as she increased her pace, the organized tiny tower of books began to topple slightly.

Not wanting to create a huge ruckus, Sumin thought to pick up her pace even more. However, before even taking two steps towards her table, two of the books toppled over. The height of the fall would be enough to create a loud bang, echoing throughout the silent library.

Great…she was bound to be kicked out…might even be banned…

Sumin instantly shut her eyes; a few whines left her lips. She embraced herself for the thunderous bang from the impact and being scolded by the librarian.

Seconds passed and there was no loud bang.

Instead, she heard a voice. The same voice she had heard hours earlier.

            “I believe this belongs to you, Miss.”

Her eyes trailed up, examining the features of the person who saved her from being eternally banned from the library.

            “Thank you so much…um…” She said softly, not wanting to disrupt the students who had their noses buried deep in their books.

            “Seokjin, and it’s no problem,” He replied; the softness in his tone matched hers. His intense gaze bore into her innocent ones. He took note of how hypnotic her doe-like eyes were. “Say…has anyone told you that you are incredibly beautiful, and that your smile gives me princess-like vibes…um…” Seokjin added, flashing her his signature smile.

The sudden compliment caught the poor girl off guard. Her cheeks instantly heated up, no longer dawning the signature rosy hue. Her mind became a muddled mess. She couldn’t come up with any coherent sentences.

This alluring, intrigued smirk slowly formed on the handsome man’s face. He had grown used to leaving both men and women a mindless zombie just by flashing a sweet smile, but how Sumin behaved, it was definitely a new one.

Wanting to be nice, he decided to give the nervous woman a few more minutes to come up with a response before he resumed flirting with her.

Whether it meant something or not had yet to be determined.

Just as the time limit was about to expire, the little lady spoke,

            “Sumin, and I’m no princess,” She shifted her eyes towards Sowon’s direction and then back to Seokjin, “But you, sir, are quite handsome enough to be a prince.” She finished.

Seokjin chuckled and simply shook his head.

            “Well, if I’m a prince, then that means I would need a princess so…” He took a step close, closing the gap between their bodies, “Mind being mine?” He whispered; his tone dripped with charisma and alluringness.

            “Mind stop following me?” Sowon stepped up from behind and threw an arm around her roommate, “Why are you so obsessed with me? Ugh.” She took some of the books out of Sumin’s hand and turned around, walking into the opposite direction. “C’mon Sumin, we don’t want to be seen with obsessed lovers with tiny dicks anyways,” Sowon said happily, skipping ahead while she could feel the stare from Seokjin piercing right through her back. She would probably will be lectured by him later on how she was always ruining his chances with girls, wanting her to stay quiet—but where was the fun in that?

As she was dragged away from the handsome stranger, Sumin couldn’t help but peek over her shoulder. Her gaze locked with his; her soften stare contrasted his currently irritated ones. Feeling her stare onto his, Seokjin switched focus and lightened his stare. A warm smile formed on his face as he playfully winked at the innocent lady.

This short, soft squeak emitted from her lips as Sumin once again blushed from the sudden flirtatious act. Not wanting him to see her blush for the nth time this afternoon, Sumin swiftly turned away and tried to focus on what her friendly roommate babbled about—keyword tried.

            “He’s bad news, little sunshine.” Sumin heard Sowon say, “We dated for like a couple weeks and in those few weeks, he always already telling me that he loved me and all that jazz.” Sowon finished, releasing her hold on Sumin’s shoulder.

Sumin couldn’t help but gasp with wide eyes as she placed her hill of books on the table; finally, giving her arms a much needed break.

Sowon nodded, gently forcing her studious roomie to her chair.

            “Yup…” She trailed on, taking the time to walk over to her seat, “Here’s a piece of advice for you, if the guy or girl, I don’t judge, starts saying “I love you”, and the two of you haven’t even been dating for very long, it’s time to cut them loose.” She said, using her fingers to form a pair of scissors and cut the air.

This time it was Sumin’s turn to nod as she opened one of her many law books, keeping eye contact with Sowon.

            “Good,” Sowon then propped her feet up on the table, “Now, wake me up when you’re done being a good noodle. I’m going to take advantage of the peace and quiet to catch up on some sleep.” She kindly stated, closing her eyes and finding a comfortable position.

Sumin couldn’t help but frown at Sowon’s disrespectful behavior, there was nothing she could do about it. Sowon seemed like the type to take any warnings that she received with a grain of salt. She simply did not care.

With a heavy sigh, as she shook her head, Sumin got out her favorite pair of headphones and scrolled through her many playlists until she found the one that said, “when studying at the library”. She lowered the volume, not wanting others to hear a muffled version of her songs, before pressing “shuffle”.

A soft hum escaped her lips as Sumin began jotting down some notes, making sure to cover every single topic about the case studies.

Now, while Sumin did that, Sowon had other plans. She honestly did not plan on taking a nap while the little sunshine studied. No. She had some important matters to attend.

Sowon peeked one eye opened and swiftly yet silently removed her feet off the table. Once again, Sumin’s absolute focus played to Sowon’s favor.

The gang leader waited a few more seconds, not wanting to seem suspicious to Sumin, before getting up. For added measure, she silently gestured towards the direction of Philosophy section of the library. Sumin nodded briefly before focusing her attention on her book once more.

Sowon smiled but soon dropped it once her back was turned towards Sumin.

            “Alright…now where are you fellas hiding…?” She said softly with a cunning smirk painted on her gorgeous face.

Walking into the library a little deeper, it almost seemed like the bookshelves were slowly closing in on Sowon. The girl stopped for a second, looking over her shoulder, when suddenly someone jumped her from the side, his hand wrapped around her neck, pushing her up the shelf.

            “Oh, hello Jinnie,” She said happily, knowing that he wouldn’t harm her, “That’s not how you say hello to your favorite leader.” Booping his nose, she continued her blinding smile, while the boy in front of her was almost hissing the next words.

            “Why are you so fucking annoying?” Seokjin said as he instantly released his rough hold on Sowon, who then rolled her head around once, loosening up the muscles in her neck, “What did you tell the girl this time? Why can’t you let me get one fucking girl…just one!”

            “Because you can’t keep it in your pants,” Sowon shrugged her shoulders and got out a book from the shelf to look at it nonchalantly. Pursing her lips, she quickly placed it back. Way too boring for her liking.

            “And I want you to find a real girl…Sumin is too pure for you!” The leader said and leaned back against the shelf, “I won’t let you ruin her…so now, tell me…Where the fuck are the rest?! And did you get any new information on NCT! They are fucking getting on my nerves since they attacked us at the harbor. I don’t want to hide here forever. It’s getting fucking annoying.”

            “You’ve been here for only a few days, Sowon!” Seokjin rolled his eyes, earning a slap from Sowon on his arm, “It’s crowded enough here, they wouldn’t come here. You’re safe until we know what’s really going on with the loser club.”

Sowon gawked, feeling a tad offended by his choice of words. Was this gorgeous fool seriously suggesting that she remained hidden, especially for her own safety?

That’s cute…

She’s the leader of the most infamous gang in South Korea, and to make it even more entertaining, Seokjin worked for her. Not the other way around.

With a devilish smirk, Sowon pushed herself off the bookcase and patted him on the shoulder.

            “Well, you and the rest of the guys better hurry and find out because I’m getting bored, and I’m pretty damn sure that you don’t want me to get personally involved.” She whispered; the warmth from her breath lightly fanned Seokjin’s ear.

Seokjin’s body couldn’t help but shiver. A reaction that any men would do whenever came to his boss. She just had that type of affect. Seductive yet deadly. Two of the most dangerous traits that a women could have.

            “You got it, boss…” He muttered as his line of focus followed Sowon, watching her hips sway back and forth. A soft scoff escaped his lips as he noticed every single men snap their heads towards her direction, secretly admiring her second best feature.

            “Now, where’s my favorite princess…?” He thought with an amusing grin as he searched the library. Just because Sowon told him that Sumin was too pure for him, it didn’t mean that he would give up. After all, he always wanted to corrupt a sweet little angel.

Back with Sumin, her arms were going into overdrive. She flipped through every single book, looking for a specific court case. Her brows furrowed. Tiny crinkles formed on her forehead. Soft profanities escaped her lips as she searched and searched.

Where was that damn case?

Then, it hit her. As if someone drove a truck filled with bricks straight into her petite body.

Sumin hurriedly pushed away the books, and just as she reached out for the one she needed the most, she gasped. Her heart rate increased in speed. Her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Her breathing grew sporadic.

Who was this person that currently sat in front of her?

She quickly pushed down her headphones to the point that they now hung nicely around her neck.

            “Uh…hi…?” Sumin said in a questioning tone. What? Just because she was scared, didn’t mean that she could forget her manners.

The intruder simply stared at her; his cold gaze pierced hers. It was if he tried to murder her with his gaze alone.

The person continued to stare with an emotionless expression written all over his face.

The more he stared, the more Sumin grew confused. The more she became confused, the more she became uncomfortable.

            “So…um…what brings you to the library?” She asked with a nervous smile, trying to make small talk.

The unknown person simply looked at her. His mouth remained shut.

Well…

Until a certain roomie came into the picture.

            “I honestly can’t leave you alone for more than ten minutes. Can I, little miss sunshine?” both Sumin and the stranger heard. The gang leader cocked her head to the side when she noticed who was sitting right in front of her roommate.

Why was everyone here?

Was anyone even taking care of the headquarters right now?

Sowon sighed inwardly, knowing that her boys were always a little lost and confused without her. Well, at least she could always count on her boyfriend. Standing right behind Yoongi, who focused his gaze back onto Sumin, staring at her coldly, she allowed her hands to rest on his shoulders.

            “That’s Yoongi,” She introduced the other, “Don’t worry, he won’t flirt with you like ‘small dick’ Jin over there did. So don’t be scared.” Sowon winked at her playfully, loving the confused expression on her friends face.

            “Since when do you leave little Jiminie alone, hm?” The leader directed the question at Yoongi, who shrugged his shoulders, seemingly uncaring, when Sowon knew exactly how much the other meant to him.

            “So, did you learn something new already?” Sowon said when she didn’t get an answer from Yoongi. Her voice had been a little too loud as she earned herself a glare from the librarian. Leaning in a little more, Sowon let one of her hands glide down Yoongi’s chest. She had noticed the small chain around his neck. Yoongi never wore necklaces. He hated them.

Sowon’s eyes were focused on Sumin’s, while the rather innocent girl was gulping against the lump in her throat as she watched her dip down her hand in Yoongi’s shirt—who was still staring at her. How could she? Why did she? Didn’t she have a boyfriend? To say Sumin was utterly confused would have been an understatement.

Using the little confusion of Sumin where she tried to focus back on her book, Sowon wrapped her hand around a key that settled on Yoongi’s chest. With a quick tug it was off his neck and in her grip.

            “Thanks, babe,” She whispered and ruffled the other’s hair, when out of the corner of her eyes, Sowon could see Seokjin appearing again, his eyes solely focused on Sumin. Oh, no….

It wasn’t the last time either, Seokjin was suddenly around a lot. Sowon saw him on her way to classes, in the library and basically everywhere she was with Sumin. Not because Seokjin wanted to protect his leader, but because of her roommate. If something happened he probably saved her first, and then…maybe…just maybe…if she got lucky….then Sowon would be saved. She laughed inwardly, imagining the scene in her mind. Not that she needed any saving.

What interested Sowon was that it was rare for the elder member of her little gang to be this smitten—practically obsessed—over someone he barely met. However, once Seokjin had found something he liked, he would never give up until he has claimed it. What made the journey even more exciting for him was that since he had noticed that Sowon would do anything and everything to protect her innocent little roommate, it merely aroused him. Not sexually, but something else. It stimulated his senses to know that Sowon had stopped every single of his attempts at contacting Sumin.

Oh, well…at least he got to keep a watchful eye on her…

Later that night, Sowon embraced Jungkook; her hold on him tightened as if she was afraid that he would leave. Almost every night Sowon sneaked out of the room again, most of the time through the window, meeting up with Jungkook somewhere. She just couldn’t stand to be apart for him for too long. Tracing the line’s of each tattoo on his arm, the features of his face, She could stare into his eyes forever.

            “Did you get some more information?” Sowon sighed and leaned her head onto Jungkook’s chest, who had made himself comfortable, leaning against the brick wall. The wind was howling around them, making the woman scoot a little closer to seek the warmth of her boyfriend, but not before whining about the gun that made it uncomfortable to sneak closer to him. With a laugh, Jungkook took it out from his holster and placed it aside. He wouldn’t go anywhere without it.

            “Yeah, we did,” Jungkook finally spoke up, playing mindlessly with her hair, “But they are good….we still don’t know how their leader looks like. They keep him hidden so well.”

            “Maybe he’s just super ugly….” Sowon suggested with this snarky tone. 

            “Yeah, maybe,” Jungkook said with a low chuckle, “We’re close. I can feel it.”

A sight of content left her lips as Sowon snuggled in Jungkook’s chest. Honestly, she wanted their intimate moment to last just a while longer. However, she looked at the bright side. The moment they put an end to NCT, the sooner she could return to the underworld life.

It was quite exhausting pretending to be a goody two-shoes all the fucking time…

Now climbing back through the window, Sowon sneaked under the covers of her bed quietly. Turning towards Sumin, she watched her roommate snore quietly, mumbling something in her sleep. A smile formed at the gang leader’s lips. It wouldn’t be too long until she had to say goodbye again.

A few hours later, Sowon, currently putting her hair up as she walked over to her bed, smiled. Why? Well, it’s because that she rarely got enough sleep due to these nightly tours that she had taken upon herself to do. As she neared the bed, she took the opportunity to literally jump into it. She was truly ecstatic to finally rest her tired body. She pulled up the covers, slowly embracing the comfortable warmth that it had to offer. She quickly found a good sleeping position as she closed her eyes. She relaxed both her body and mind.

Just as she felt the sleep slowly take control, she was suddenly shook awake by her roommate. Or…well… Sumin tried, because the second she touched Sowon, the other girl jumped up, switched her around, swung an arm around her neck to keep her in place. It took her a little while, being still half asleep, to notice that Sumin was trying to fight her grip.

            “Oh, fuck,” Sowon exclaimed, “You can’t scare me like this!”

Sumin continued to squirm under Sowon’s iron grip. How was it possible that this woman was incredibly strong? She’s started to think that there was more to her roommate…

            “I didn’t mean to! I just heard some strange noises outside, and I thought that maybe a burglar decided to choose our room as his or her target and—” Before she could continue her rambling, Sowon covered Sumin’s mouth with her free hand and told her to be quiet.

            “I will let you go, but you have to stay here, got it?” Sowon demanded, keeping her eyes fixated on the window. She went full alert.

Being unable to talk, Sumin nodded as she breathed heavily through her nose. Sowon smiled and released her hold on Sumin’s arms.

            “Good girl. Now, wait here. I’m going to check it out.” Sowon said quietly, patting Sumin on the head.

Sumin swatted Sowon’s hand away, though, was too late since Sowon was already out of reach.

Sowon quietly stepped towards the window; her hand gripped her phone tightly, ready to call for backup just in case things go south.

As she neared the window, Sowon crouched down, making sure her body was out of view. She continued her journey until her left hand touched the ledge. She slowly stood up, but her other half still remained in the crouched position.

The second her eyes stared out, Sowon smiled. This familiar gleam twinkled in her eye.

However, how was she going to sneak out? Sumin was now awake and a bit scared out of her mind.

Sowon glanced over her shoulder, establishing eye contact with Sumin briefly, before looking at her boys.

She focused her attention onto Jungkook and mouthed, “I’ll be right there.”

Even though he was on the first floor, and the dorm room was on the third floor, he got the jist of what his woman said. Having a great bond came in handy sometimes…

With a sigh of relief, Sowon stood up and dusted off the dirt of her pajama pants. The one time she actually did not plan on sneaking out.

Sumin eyed Sowon with nothing but curiosity. Her mind flooded with endless questions. Like, “who was outside?”

            “Okay, I’m going to go out there.” Sowon said vaguely, alarming Sumin, as she quickly changed clothes. There was no way in Hell that she was going to sneak out in a loose top and pajama pants.

Minutes later, Sowon emerged. Now dawning black leather pants, biker boots, and a dark purple shirt, she walked back to the window, winking at Sumin as she glided past her.

Sumin’s mouth slightly parted but soon closed again. Her eyes followed Sowon’s movement as she once again opened her mouth to say something but soon closed it. It was if she wanted to tell her roomie to not leave since there could be dangerous people lingering around to prey on innocent women.   
Yet little did she know. Little…did…she…know…

Without a second thought, Sumin latched onto Sowon’s arm, just as the more confident woman had one foot out the window—literally.

Sowon’s brow cocked up as her eyes trailed down to Sumin’s hands.

            “What are you doing?”

            “I can’t let you leave!”

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everyone! What did you guys think of this update?  I think Sumin is slowly having an inkling as to why Sowon sneaks out a lot, but knowing Sowon, she probably already has a lie concocted to deflect Sumin and her questions lol Also, what do you guys think of the appearance of BTS? :) I would’ve been startled if Yoongi were to do the same to me. Just throwing that out there. 

Anyway, stay tune for more updates and one crazy adventure! In regards to  _Our Second Chance_ , I will update that story when I can and/or feel the motivation to do so. Please be patient with me! ^^

Don’t forget to leave a comment/kudos! I love hearing your thoughts!

\- Kim


	3. One Step Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

Sowon stared at the woman, who currently clutched her arm. She raised her brow, wondering what should her next course of action be. She could try and convince Sumin to release her as that there’s nothing in the world that could harm her or she could simply take her worried roomie with her.

Yeah…

Right now. The latter looked better as it required little to no effort on her part.

            “Oh, yes you can…,“ Sowon simply stated and put her hand onto Sumin’s arm, caressing her sweetly before her hold tightened and then tried to push the younger girl off her. But it was no use. The younger woman was really determined to not let go and let her roommate run into any more trouble.

            “You’re going to get hurt!” Sumin exclaimed in a panicked tone, “Let’s just call the security! I can’t let you get into trouble…” Sowon turned to look over her shoulder, as she sighed loudly. How sweet of her roommate to think she would run headless into danger.

            “Oh, sweet sunshine,” Sowon patted her friends head, who still had her arms wrapped around Sowon’s body tight to keep her from going further. “Well, then…there’s only one way, right?” She stated with a cheeky smile, making Sumin loosen her hold as she looked up the older.

Did she really think she would give up that easily? Pretending to go back inside, Sumin finally let go of her completely and just when the younger turned a little Sowon took the chance and quickly wrapped one arm around her waist. The other shot up to her mouth, just like she had done a couple of minutes ago.

            “Then you have to come with me,” Sowon pulled the other girl with her, chuckling at Sumin’s attempts to escape her grip. It was quite the act to pull the girl out of the window and without falling off the short ledge. It took all of Sowon’s strength to keep Sumin’s balance and bring her over to where you could easily walk on the roof and where it definitely was safer as well. Only then she’d let go of the younger one.

Running towards the edge, Sowon let the wind blow through her hair as she closed her eyes. That’s what freedom felt like. Rolling her shoulders back, Sowon’s whole demeanor suddenly changed. She felt stronger. Fierce. The night was her companion again.

            “Are you coming or nah?” She smirked at her roommate who had her arms flung around herself, shivering in her cute, fluffy looking pajama.

Short whines left the poor girl’s lips. The night air caused shiver after shiver as nothing but the thin fabric from her pajamas provided her warmth. Sumin rubbed her arms, hoping that the fast friction would create enough heat to make her body stop shuddering.

Her innocent stare remained on her roommate. Correct. It remained on the stranger as Sumin no longer recognized the older woman that had this mischievous smirk painted on her face. No longer was she this lazy, rude, obnoxious person that she called her roomie. No. Now, in front of her eyes, was Sowon. This confident, scheming, seductress that had anyone and everyone eating out of the palm of her hand. Sumin observed how the seven fellas behaved around Sowon. It was they were merely her followers, and she was their queen. Their leader.

Interesting…

            “So, are you coming or not?!” shouted Sowon again, pulling Sumin out of her thoughts and totally ignoring the fact that people were sound asleep.

Sumin’s lips pursed as a few groans could be heard. Her eyes practically became slits. Maybe Sowon was still this rude person. She apparently had no regard to the fact that it was currently almost three o’clock in the fucking morning.

The conflicted woman contemplated the idea of going after her. Someone had to keep an eye on Sowon.

            “Okay, fine! I’m coming with you, but only because I just want to make sure what has got you sneaking out at odd hours of the night, and is apparently making you neglect your academics!” yelled Sumin, slowly taking a step on the roof tiles. She just had to have a small fear of heights…

Sowon shook her head with an amused grin. Her poor little sunshine.

            “Just take it one step at a time. Seeing how you’re only wearing those bunny slippers, I don’t want you falling to your death.” She advised as walked towards the drain pipe with little to no difficulties. Sowon then positioned one foot against the edge of the roof while the other lowered itself and rested against the wall. She slowly lowered her body, making sure that her hands were secure against the pipe before lowering the foot, that rested against the ledge. With a deep breath, Sowon slid down the pipe; the speed fueled the adrenaline rush that pumped throughout her veins. She continued to slide until her feet landed on the grass.

Sumin looked completely flabbergasted as she watched Sowon disappear. Wait…did Sowon say she could fall to her death?!

Great…if her fear of heights weren’t already horrific, her kind roommate just had to paint that “lovely” image into her head.

With a deep breath and few whines, Sumin slowly walked towards the drain pipe, thanking the stars that the school had rather sturdy pipes. Her entire body trembled the more she walked towards the ledge. She could honestly feel her legs ready to give out on her.

            “Just don’t look down!” exclaimed Sowon, giving her roomie a boost confidence.

Sumin whined once more, “Thanks for the advice!”

The scared girl crouched down and practically tip-toed towards the pipe. She peeked her head over the ledge, and while the dorm had only three floors, the distance between the her and the ground seemed ginormous.

The rate of her heart sped up to the point that she felt like she ran a marathon. Her breathing became sporadic. Both her fingers and legs trembled in fear.   
“Okay…you got this…just don’t think about it…” Sumin mumbled to herself as she slowly positioned herself to slide down as well, “Oh…I’m gonna die…”

Meanwhile, with Sowon, she honestly couldn’t help but worry for her little sunshine. Part of her feels bad for forcing Sumin into coming along, but at the same time, it was her own damn fault for being a caring roomie.

            “Should one of us catch her in case she falls?” Sowon heard Taehyung ask.

Sowon hummed in response, debating if they could afford having someone, with a broken leg, arm, and/or wrist, tag along.

            “Yeah…I guess…,” She then turned her attention towards her members, “Any one of you would like to volunteer?” She asked, smiling a little too sweetly.

Seokjin was the first to raise his hand, “I’ll go save the princess.”

Sowon watched the broad-shouldered man step away from his motorbike and towards the building, holding out his arms. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, but still couldn’t help but think that the two would make a cute pair. Somehow. Maybe. Like, “if Seokjin wasn’t part of the underground life” maybe, but deep down she knew that wouldn’t happen. The eldest member of her little mischievous gang had expressed plenty of times that he’d never want to leave the lifestyle. Knowing that, Sowon would never allow Seokjin to corrupt someone as pure as Sumin—never.

            “C’mon princess, I got you,” Seokjin mumbled to Sumin, who was busy trying to slide down the pipe, while whining desperately.

How did Sowon do it so naturally? The second she was in reach for Seokjin, his hand held her on her thighs to stabilize her—or maybe her butt—but he was just trying to help her, right? As soon as Sumin was closer, he wrapped his arm around the waist of the tinier woman and helped her until she could feel the earth beneath her feet again. Sumin didn’t have much time to let her gaze wander over the seven men, who each stood next to a motorbike, when Sowon was already walking up to her again. Who were those people? She really needed to keep an eye on her roommate. What if she was involved with something bad? She couldn’t let this happen.

Chuckling at how confused her cute innocent little roomie was being, Sowon told Sumin to stop thinking so much as it would cause permanent wrinkles on her face. Sowon then pushed a helmet into Sumin’s hands with a blinding smile. Seriously! How could this woman still look so badass and beautiful? Once again Sumin had been baffled by Sowon and her sudden persona change.

            “You can take mine,” The leader said and turned around again, before she gracefully placed herself right behind Jungkook on his motorbike. Laying her head on his shoulder, she took in the familiar smell of his cologne. Her arms wrapped around the man’s waist, as Jungkook let the engine of his motorbike roar loudly once, as a sign for everyone to get ready.

            “Wait…is she driving without a helmet?” Sumin mumbled already getting dragged away by the arm, as she looked up at Seokjin. “Don’t worry, Jungkook would never let anything happen to her,” The older chuckled and placed the helmet on Sumin’s head, securing it tightly, “Now come on…we still got shit to do! Hop on!” 

Sumin stared at the street bike; fear glazed over them. They weren’t being serious, right? There was no way in Hell that she would ever get on the one thing that could kill her.

Uh-huh.

Nope.

Not gonna happen.

            “You do know that those things have the highest rate of accidents and deaths, right?” She shook her head firmly, “I’m not suicidal enough to want to get on one.” She stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Seokjin chuckled softly. She’s too cute right now.

            “Relax, princess. You’re knight-in-shining-armor will keep you safe.” He said with genuine smile, wrapping a warm arm around her shoulders.

A short groan escaped her lips. Not because of the aspect of her going on a death vehicle, but because Seokjin’s sudden bold action. No guy had ever held her this close.

Sumin remained quiet for a few more seconds. She honestly had to make her decision quickly. One, because she had eight pair of eyes staring at her, and two, because the weight of the motorcycle helmet took a toll on Sumin, and she could no longer keep her head steady.

Yeah…she needed to work out…

            “Promise, you won’t let anything happen to me.” Sumin mumbled as she walked over to Seokjin’s street bike and hooked one foot over, now straddling the bike.

Seokjin scoffed softly yet had this interesting smirk plastered on his face.

            “I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He declared as he got on his bike. He put on his helmet and then roared the engine, accidentally startling Sumin. She knew street bikes were loud but not this loud.

Sowon eyed the “couple” with a keen interest. The way Seokjin said, “I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you…”, piqued her curiosity. Maybe he won’t corrupt her.

Maybe…

            “Alright, let’s go!” The gang leader shouted before Jungkook took off. Followed by Namjoon and Hoseok. Then, Yoongi, Jimin, and Taehyung. Seokjin and Sumin were the last to drive off.

Now, the question was…where were they heading off to?

When they stopped at the first stoplight, Sowon reached and placed her hands on Jungkook’s back, feeling the strong muscles of his shoulders. He adjusted himself, in his seat, a little as she snuggled back into her and turned his head slightly back, “You think this is a good idea to take her with us, babe?”

But Sowon only shrugged her shoulders as an answer, while she winked at the younger girl who was frantically holding onto Seokjin’s waist. Sowon couldn’t help but laugh.

Jungkook geared the bike up again as they headed down the road, a little over the speed limit but they weren’t out to get any attention from the police tonight. Jungkook could feel Sowon’s grip move from his waist up to his chest as she laid her hands upon his pecs. She gently moved them, massing them with her fingers. Jungkook released an unheard moaned slightly into his helmet, the vibration of the bike aiding in his rise in passion. Sowon leaned into his back, pushing herself more into him, enjoying feeling his warmth and strength.

Sumin’s eyes were fixated on the pair for a while, then her eyes flickered over to the other boys, who were chasing each other mindlessly. Seriously—where the fuck did she stumble into and also… hadn’t they already taken this turn? Were they driving in circles? To make her confused? Well, it worked. Sumin was totally lost. Maybe it was because she had her eyes closed from time to time—but she wouldn’t admit that if someone would have asked.

Only minutes later, they pulled up a hill, and Sumin gawked as they drove up a long driveway that lead up to a huge house. Wait…a mansion.

Jungkook pulled up to the front door. He offered his arm, as Sowon exited the bike. He easily snug his arm around her waist, walking up to the main door, followed by the other five boys. Only Seokjin was still outside.

            “Let’s go, sunshine,” He grabbed her hand as if it was nothing and pulled her along and into the luxurious house. It was like she entered a whole other world and with that…she was faced with a whole new Sowon.

            “Thank you, baby,” Sowon said with a smile when Jungkook reached around her waist to put the holster back around. Finally, she had her gun back. She couldn’t carry it around in college, right? Jungkook took the opportunity to place a chaste kiss on her lips and Sowon took out the gun, letting it click once.

Sumin eyed Sowon with an interesting gleam. Her eyebrow perked up as she continued to observe her roommate mess with the gun. The way the older lady handled the weapon, it was if she had used it countless of times.

            “I know that look, and to answer your question, Sowon knows everything there is to know about guns.” Sumin heard Seokjin say as he appeared by her side, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. Sumin started to think that he liked having such a close contact with her.

The innocent girl furrowed brows; confusion ever so visible on her face.

            “What do you mean by that?” She questioned, directing her attention at Sowon and Jungkook, who seemed to be inches away from engaging in an intense makeout session.  

Just as Seokjin was about to unveil Sowon’s true identity, the two of them heard the confident leader’s shouts.

            “Sumin, what did I say about messing with the dude that has a tiny dick! Get your cute ass over here, so I can give you a tour!”

This frustrated fueled growl emitted from his lips while Sumin couldn’t help but flash a sympathetic smile at the embarrassed man.

            “I’m going to kill her in her sleep…” He muttered as he led Sumin towards the mansion.

Sowon smiled sweetly at the two as they walked up the pathway.

            “Took you long enough,” She turned to look at Sumin, “Now, my pretty little sunshine, welcome to my home.” Sowon said as she turned around and opened the double doors, unveiling this bright aura that practically blinded Sumin.

The moment her mind registered the rather extravagant chandelier, Sumin’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

Sowon chuckled at her roommate’s response, “Close your mouth or else flies will get in there, babe.”

Sumin’s instantly slammed her mouth shut. Her eyes ever so wide as the rest of the fellas, minus Jungkook and Seokjin, brushed past. The smiles, that painted their faces, were so bright. Anyone could tell how ecstatic they were to be back home after months of doing recon work and other gang related activities.

            “When was the last time you guys were here?” asked the curious young lady, turning her head towards the remaining three.

Seokjin raised his brow as he and Jungkook took the time to count the days since they last slept in their own bed.

Sowon laughed lightly at the elder and her boyfriend. The serious look on their faces were priceless.

            “To speed things up, it has been maybe a few months since we were last here. Me being in college and all. While, the boys were doing what they do best.” She explained before taking Jungkook’s hand and pulling him inside the mansion.

Both Sumin and Seokjin watched the couple go inside before following suit. Seokjin wrapped an arm around her shoulders, though, he secretly wanted to wrap it around her petite waist.

He then guided her inside the house as he softly told the innocent one, between her and Sowon, to just go with the flow when it came to his leader.

            “I’ve been meaning to ask…I overheard you and the others call Sowon, “leader”. Why is that?” Sumin suddenly asked, finally releasing the curiosity that had been building up since she had saw Sowon do that drastic change.

Seokjin hummed in response, shrugging off his leather jacket. How should he answer her without giving too much away.

            “Uh…” He began, trying to figure out the perfect combination of words, “Well, she’s the only girl in our group, so we thought it would be polite to make her the leader.” He lied flawlessly, “Plus, she has this charismatic side to her and can easily control a bunch of hormonal men, so that’s a bonus.” He added playfully before taking Sumin’s hand, causing the poor girl to tense slightly, and guiding her to the living room.

Sumin’s thoughts were racing in her mind, as she was trying to take it all in. She maybe once or twice pinched herself just to make sure she wasn’t having any weird dreams right now but that she in fact, stood in a luxurious mansion with her pajamas still on.

            “This is our cozy living room, you can find one upstairs as well, though we kind of use it as a movie theater kind of thing,” Sowon said nonchalantly, before she continued her tiny house tour with her roommate, “There’s a pool outside that you can use anytime, though if I were you I would try the Jacuzzi it’s way more fun. Over there is the kitchen, two bathrooms right there and every room upstairs has its own.” Sowon walked ahead, pulling Sumin along on her wrist as the leader followed one of the boys until they stood in front of a wall.

Sumin furrowed her brows. Why did they all stare at the wall? And why… oh, the second Yoongi had typed in something on his little tablet, a door opened that you could have barely see.

            “This is the panic room,” Sowon giggled, “But don’t fret..! It’s has another use for us.” She finished.

Walking in, she let go of Sumin’s wrist and followed the boys. There was a big room, weapons decorating the wall, some kind of computer system that Sumin couldn’t quite figure out but apparently Yoongi did—because he was already typing away. Her mouth stood open as she turned in the room, stumbling a little. Seokjin’s arms wrapped around her securely, as he pushed her down onto a chair, “You better sit.”

            “So, what’s up? Why the sudden intervention?” Sowon asked, settling onto Jungkook’s lap and looking at the boys. Her heart was racing. A smile formed at her lips when Yoongi finally spoke the words, “We know where NCT is…”

            “Fucking finally,” Sowon exclaimed, “So, when, where, and how━give me all the details!” Yoongi nodded at Hoseok, who quickly turned to get out a folder with all the information they had gathered.

NCT was a fairly new gang, who had quickly risen from the underground taking to take over every part of Seoul. The south part was Sowon’s territory. She owned it. Every club, every drug deal and everything illegal was happening on her watch. It all lead back to her and the gang. Everything had been great until NCT had been attacking them at the harbor, destroying and taking away some of the drugs that originally were owned by Sowon’s gang. She would have taken them all down already, if there wasn’t one problem. NCT was really good at hiding, especially with making sure their own leader stayed safe. Yet no one was as good as Sowon. A wicked smile fixated itself on her lips, as she licked them slowly. Now she knew where they were. She only needed a bait. Something to lure in the boss of NCT.

Suddenly all eyes turned towards Sumin.

Too busy glancing around, taking note of everything her eyed landed on, Sumin failed to notice the billions of eyes focusing on her. She puffed out her cheeks as she continued to stare at anything and everything until her eyes finally made contact with everyone else.

A look of confusion appeared on her innocent face. Questions swarmed her beautiful mind.

Soon, a nervous chuckle escaped her lips as Sumin tried her hardest to avoid making eye contact again.

Fun little fact, Sumin hated attention unless it was for school related activities. Anything outside of academics, she’d rather remain invisible. Why? Well, less attention meant that she could maintain her unbreakable focus. Having that focus meant that she’d excel in her school work. Doing great in her academics meant a higher chance of her being admitted into the more prestigious schools that had a wonderful law program.

Moments of silence continued to pass by. Sumin, wanting the attention to stop, and Sowon, maintaining direct eye contact with her boys. It was if her intense stare explained why it would be a brilliant idea to have Sumin be the bait.

            “Seriously, it’s foolproof,” Sowon began, whispering roughly, “NCT doesn’t know what she looks like, and if Seokjin here could easily be smitten with how innocent she is, think about how their invisible leader would react.” She finished, smirking devilishly.

Seokjin sighed loudly; this unspeakable, foreign rage filled his entire body. He couldn’t quite understand why, but the thought of someone else looking and touching his innocent little angel irked him to not end━and Sowon instantly noticed.

            “Problem, Jinnie?” She asked sweetly, though, the fellas knew what that tone meant. It meant that the elder member better say, “no”, and keep his fucking mouth shut. The only time they would all immediately submit to her.

Seokjin scoffed, rolling his eyes, as he resumed watching Sumin as if he was her guardian━her protector.

            “Great.” Sowon said shortly, maintaining the sweetest and brightest smile ever to be seen. She then stood up and shouted, “Oh, Sumin!”

Sumin stopped looking at this painting of the Eiffel Tower and directed her attention on to her roommate.

            “Yeah?” She questioned, wondering what Sowon could possibly want.

            “Guess what! We are going to go out clubbing this weekend to celebrate you sneaking out of the room!” Sowon lied flawlessly as she stood up from Jungkook’s lap and placed a friendly hand on both of Sumin’s shoulders.

Sumin frowned, “Why does that warrant a celebration? If anything, I should be punished…”

Sowon playfully winked at her, “Well, if you want…” She pulled the younger female closer, “I can always punish you, my sweet sunshine.” She whispered seductively, fighting the laughter that brewed within her.

Sumin groaned, feeling incredibly uncomfortable, “Yeah. No, thank you.” She said, unknowingly pleasing Sowon.

Sowon smiled, nodding, as she thought, “Good. She might be able to resist the leader of NCT if he were to try and charm her.”

Then, the brightest smile etched itself on her face as she practically smothered Sumin with her embrace. The way she held her shy roommate looked as if Sowon was one tiny shove away from landing on top of Sumin’s body, causing the two of them to fall over.

“Good answer!” Sowon shouted happily as Sumin tried to wiggle her way out of Sowon’s bone crushing grasp. Letting go of Sumin, Sowon held onto her shoulders to look at her roommate once more. “Yep, this will work,” The leader mumbled, as she turned her head to the boys, “We all know they love innocence…right, Jinnie?”

The other nodded, his jaw locked. Yeah, he didn’t like this idea at all.

            “Good,” Sowon happily and let go of her roommate, “Jin, will you be so nice and take care of Sumin for me. Show her a room and then you can start training her a little tomorrow. You wouldn’t want her to be completely defenseless, right?”

Sumin’s eyes widened at Sowon’s words. Defenseless? Training? The girl hastily turned around, her gaze wandering over the guns again, then some knives and all kind of other weapons. The thoughts running wild. She was watching the boys, how they were focused on something in front of them. Papers strewn all over the table. A hand on her shoulder made her jerk out of her stupor. Her eyes locked with Seokjin’s who looked at her with a sweet smile.

            “Who is Sowon?” Sumin stuttered, her voice barely audible.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everyone! What do you guys think of this update? Do you guys think that Sumin is slowly piecing everything together? I think so lol she is one smart cookie! 

Don’t forget to leave a comment/kudos! I love hearing your thoughts!

\- Kim


	4. So My Roomie is a Gang Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

 A few days later, Sumin still had yet to crack the mystery that was Sowon. Whenever they attended classes, meaning Sumin dragged her roommate along because she had grown tired of Sowon’s professor looking at her like they had no idea what she was talking about, Sowon behaved like the first time they had meant. Yet when they were back home, the lazy roommate turned into this confident, almost cold-hearted person.

Seriously, Sumin practically experienced whiplash from the many times that Sowon had abruptly changed personas. However, the innocent little lady refused to give up until she uncovered the truth about Sowon and her mysterious group of boys.

To this day, Sumin doesn’t know what they do, how they met Sowon, or even why the sudden silence whenever she came into the room?

So many questions yet so little time—especially now since Sowon was currently shoving every single style of dress at her, demanding that she’d try them on.

          “Wait, try this dress on!” yelled Sowon as she threw yet another short and tight dress over the dressing room door.

Sumin groaned loudly. Sowon didn’t quite understand Sumin’s reasoning for disliking the whole “going to the club”. Though, deep down. Sumin knew that Sowon could care less about what she disliked—well—for the most part.

          “Sowon! I think this dress is shorter than the last one you chucked at me…!” Sumin whined; her eyes widened as she took in her reflection. All she saw was legs, legs, and more legs. Oh, she couldn’t forget the semi-exposure of her cleavage too…

Sumin chuckled, secretly finding Sumin’s discomfort a bit amusing. The secretive gang leader knew what she was doing. She was never oblivious to Sumin’s body type, especially, when she noticed that this petite girl had some curves to her. How did she noticed? It’s simple, really. Sowon had noticed when Sumin was being trained by Seokjin. Honestly, after that day, Sowon questioned why her innocent little roomie never wore anything tight. Like, a nicely fitted blouse, or even a cocktail type of dress that accentuated her best features.

If Sumin thought Sowon was a mystery, then Sumin would be like a cold-case for Sowon.

Two girls with their own hidden secrets.

Sounds like a fun game…

Hours had passed, and the two girls finally left the clothing store with two shopping bags in each arm.

          “I still think you should’ve gotten that cute black dress. I think you would’ve looked cute in that lace.” commented Sowon, pouting cutely.

Sumin grimaced, “Weren’t you the one that told me that the dress looked like something a mom would wear, though?” She pointed out, giving her roomie a knowing look.

Sowon laughed, “I was using reverse-psychology on you. Honestly, I wanted you to get that dress since it represents your personality quite well.”

Sumin tilted her head slightly; confusion slowly appeared on her face.

          “How so?” She asked.

Sowon simply hummed in response as she thought about how she could explain it without unknowingly offending her sunshine.

          “Just trust me, okay?” Sowon winked at her roommate playfully and lead her back to her car. Sumin still had no idea what this all was about and she seriously had no idea why she was playing along. Maybe she liked the rush of it all a little too much already.

When they parked in front of Sowon’s mansion again, Sumin just followed the leader as always.

          “You will have some last minute training with Jin in a bit.” Sowon announced as she  turned and walked a little backwards until they were in her room that she normally shared with Jungkook but when Sumin stayed over—it was theirs. It was always put her in a rather good mood whenever she thought about how that even occurred.

Apparently, Sumin had pulled her aside one night, telling her that she won’t stay in a random room nor will sleep with any of the boys. Sowon sat down at the edge of her bed as she eyed the slightly nervous Sumin, who still had no idea what it was all about. Biting her lip, Sowon contemplated for a while. She needed to let Sumin in. Either way it would get quite dangerous for her. Sumin must have an idea already on who she really was, but still—the innocent girl stayed quiet and in a weird way, she trusted Sowon.

Now standing in their shared bedroom, Sumin groaned, throwing her head back. After what seemed like an eternity of shopping, the last thing the tired girl wanted to do was train with Seokjin. Even more so, when she didn’t have a clear explanation as to why she had to train in the first place. When she originally asked Sowon why she had to train, the older woman would simply say,

          “Because, I can easily break you with my hugs, and I don’t want to accidentally kill you one day.”

Sighing loudly, Sumin flopped on her bed, well Jungkook’s, and stared blankly at the ceiling while Sowon eyed her with this amusing gleam in her eye. She knew that Sumin could be lazy but, at the same time, she displayed more advanced athletic skills when she felt like that.

Too bad that those moments were rare. Like, Sowon showing up to her classes rare.

          “Okay, come on, you book worm,” Sowon walked up to Sumin and grabbed her wrists, “You don’t want Jinnie to wait for you forever, right?” She questioned as she roughly yanked Sumin up, earning a tiny yelp from her roomie.

Sumin whined again, but soon submitted to Sowon. If she didn’t do it now, she knew that Sowon would resort to more drastic methods, and the last time that happened, Sumin ended up on Seokjin’s lap, wearing nothing but her sleeping shirt.

Yeah…she firmly believed that she accidentally turned him on…

Sowon smiled brightly before tossing Sumin her workout gear. She then pushed the girl into the bathroom and said to meet her in the training room.

As she walked out, this interesting idea began to formulate in her devious mind. This scheming like smirk slowly graced her beautiful face the more the idea solidified.

          “I think I should pay Yoongi a visit…” She thought sweetly as the sounds the of her heels echoed throughout the empty corridor.

Now, standing in the middle of the training room, Sumin tightened her ponytail. She couldn’t quite understand why Seokjin told her to put her hair up, but she simply shrugged it off and did as she was told. Once her hair was secured enough, she moved on to stretching out her muscles, though, she did it half-assed.

Seokjin shook his head softly, chuckling at how his princess wasn’t taking this training seriously. Maybe she would once her life was on the line.

Then, it hit him. That’s what he’d do to get her to exert all of her strength.

          “Okay, princess,” He began, walking to the center and standing in front of Sumin, “I need you to punch me.” He instructed as he got into a fighting stance.

Sumin froze; her doe-like eyes widened. Was he messing with her? He had to be since their previous training sessions only required her throwing knives at a target or knowing how to prep a gun.

Now, he wanted her to punch him.

Nope. Not going to happen.

          “What?! I’m not going to punch you!” She practically shrieked, not wanting to harm the pretty boy for doing absolutely nothing to her.

Seokjin gave her look, “You need to be able to defend yourself, especially when you can’t get to your gun or even a simple knife.” He explained, taking step forward towards Sumin, who then took a step back.

Her heart raced against her chest. Her breathing became sporadic. There’s the whole defending herself thing again. Since day one, he had always told her that the reason for learning about weaponry, concocting the perfect escape route, etc. was because she needed to learn how to defend herself from anything and everything.

What was going on?

          “Defend myself from what?!” yelled Sumin, finally fed up with being kept in the dark.

          “From enemies,” A sudden voice behind Sumin said, when an arm already wrapped around her neck and quickly brought her to the ground. Sumin was completely knocked off her balance.

Sowon laughed, when Sumin tried to threw her hands at her, flapping them like birds. But somehow Sumin grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed Sowon down, making the older woman squeal a little, before she quickly caught her wrist and brought it up Sumin’s head. “What the fuck, Sowon!” Sumin shouted, and the boys around cheered as the two girls were rolling around, fighting each other off. It didn’t take long for Sowon to have the upper hand again, pinning both hands up over Sumin’s head, while she was sitting comfortably on Sumin’s waist.

          “Now, sunshine,” Sowon said a little out of breath, “Do you ever heard something about ‘Bangtan’?”

Sumin squirmed underneath Sowon. A faint blush crept on her face, not because that she was aroused or anything, but because that this was the most skin-on-skin contact that she ever experienced and—she hated it. She wanted Sowon to get off her right now. While, with the other person, Sowon refused to weaken her grip until Sumin answered her.

          “You know…you can keep squirming all you want, but I’m not getting up until you answer…” She declared, chuckling softly at Sumin’s failed attempts of freeing herself.

With a final spurt of strength, Sumin flopped back down and finally answered Sowon but shaking her head as the word, “no”, escaped her tired lips.

          “Oh, really?” Sowon said and let go of Sumin’s wrists and sat herself up a little more, “That’s honestly…disappointing. But what did I expect?”

The leader got up from Sumin’s body and held out a hand for her to grab to pull her up. Not even caring about dusting off her clothes, Sumin stared at Sowon, demanding answers. Her arms crossed in front of her chest.

          “Okay, so…,” Sowon finally started and turned towards her boys, “Did you hear about the new drug that has been going around campus for a while now?” She licked her lips with a knowing smile when Sumin nodded frantically. She had heard about it and seen it. It was designed to make the students more efficient and awake but also left them on a very ‘high’ and mentally fucked up state afterwards. “Well, hi…that was me,” Sowon threw her hair back and proudly turned around before she introduced herself once again, but this time it was accurate, “Hi, I’m Sowon, leader of ‘Bangtan’. I own a drug and weaponry business and basically every club you know…is mine. This is the world I live in… and you’re in it now.”

Sumin stood there in silence, practically like a zombie since her soul pretty much left her body. Her brain went into overdrive as it tried its hardest to process the information that she had learned.

Then, her mouth formed a tiny “O”. Tiny whispers spewed from her lips as she repeated every other word that she had heard come out of Sowon’s lips.

          “So…you are a gang leader that owns clubs, deals in drugs and weaponry, and more than likely does other illegal stuff…” Sumin trailed on, while Sowon and the rest of Bangtan nod their head. “That doesn’t mean you can neglect your studies since you have seven other people to handle that stuff for you.” She added.

The second she said, this giant wave of confusion crashed onto Bangtan. Okay. That wasn’t the reaction they were looking for.

          “You’re not going to run to the cops and rat us out?” Seokjin questioned; his words dripped with caution.

Sumin simply shook her head.

This caused even more confusion with the gang.

          “Why not?” Jungkook asked, finding a bit too weird that this outsider wasn’t running to the police.

          “Well, by the looks on your face, that is something that you’d expect. Besides, I’m pretty positive that one of you guys would’ve shot me dead before I could even make it to the front door.” She kindly explained, displaying her intelligence to them. A quiet click of a gun was heard, when everyone stared at Yoongi for a second.

          “What? I mean…that’s what I’m supposed to do right?” Yoongi shrugged his shoulders and secured his gun back in his holster.

Sowon stared at Sumin, blinking a few times, as now it was her turn to wrap her mind around Sumin’s words. She knew that Sumin was quite smart, but she didn’t know that she could be street smart given her naive nature. Her innocent little sunshine had yet to cease in impressing her.

Now, after seeing Sumin’s street smarts, her plan on luring out NCT’s leader would officially be foolproof…

          “Good!” Sowon clapped in her hands, happy that her plan was working out, but before she could turn around, Sumin held her back.

          “But now…what do I have to do with all of this?” She asked, raising her eyebrow as she looked up at the gang leader.

          “Oh, right,” Sowon chuckled and cupped Sumin’s cheek sweetly, “You my dear are my bait. I need someone that they don’t expect, someone innocent as you. You won’t get hurt, trust me.” Sumin furrowed her brows, opening her mouth to speak but the leader was interrupting her already, explaining every important information she needed to know and leaving out a few little details. “It’s easy,” She nodded, “We go in, you find out what the leader looks like and I can finally take them down. Then you can go back to your boring life and I can finally stop pretending to be a student.”

Sowon smiled at Sumin, though inside, she couldn’t help but be nervous as well. It wasn’t like she was going after any gang. NCT was a force to be reckoned with, or else Sowon wouldn’t have to hide to keep safe. They made it clear before—they wanted her. Dead or Alive. They truly did not care. And sometimes, if no one was around, Sowon couldn’t help but feel it. The fear. The anxiety. With great power comes great responsibility. And ‘Bangtan’ was her family. She needed them all to be safe. And now that Sumin was in the picture, Sowon had one more person to look out for.

Straightening her shoulders, Sowon hugged Sumin, kissing the top of her hair before she simply turned without saying a word.

Jungkook’s eyes followed her retreating body, before he looked back at Sumin. He knew she wouldn’t ever forgive herself if something happened to her. As much as the leader wouldn’t admit it, Jungkook knew how much Sumin already meant to her. She wouldn’t survive another life taken away from her.

          “Wait…did she just say that I was being used as bait?!” shrieked Sumin once Sowon left the room.

The rest of the fellas shielded their precious ears as they nodded their heads. Did they truly believe that Sumin would be safe luring this invisible man out?

Probably not.

Would they let something happen to her?

Never.

          “Just trust us, princess,” Seokjin began, placing a warm hand on her shoulder, “While, we do appear cold and can easily murder someone without exerting too much effort, we are one big family, and we never let our family get hurt. Okay?” He reassured the nervous woman, smiling softly.

Sumin sighed, still unsure if he meant what he said; however, if it meant that she would be allowed to go back to her academics and having a sense of normalcy, then…

          “Okay. I’ll do it. When do I have to this baiting thing?” She asked, trying to keep her voice nice and calm but ultimately failed when it wavered near the end.

Seokjin turned to Jungkook, who knew everything and anything that Sowon planned. One of the many perks of dating the leader.

          “This Saturday.” Jungkook answered shortly.

Sumin faked a laugh, “Great…”

Before she knew it, Saturday arrived quickly. From receiving more hand-to-hand combat training to going over brief notes of NCT, Sumin didn’t realize that it had indeed become Saturday. It finally registered when Sowon pushed her into the bathroom, shoved a navy-blue cocktail dress, and matching heels.

          “Oh! Leave your hair down!” The pushy leader suggested as she fixed the positioning of her wig. Instead of her natural dark locks, she now dawned this hazel brown color that slowly faded into this purple ombre.

After what seemed like hours, Sumin emerged from the bathroom. Her hair cascaded down the sides of her face like a waterfall. Her makeup highlighted her best facial features while the navy-blue dress clung nicely against her body. On her feet were these black heels that paired nicely.

Sowon couldn’t help but do this wolf whistle at the girl. Damn, Sumin cleaned up nicely. She still appeared to be this innocent lady yet now looked to have ulterior motives.

The gang leader’s eyes did a quick glance over. Sumin looked great but something was missing. Then, she suddenly snapped her fingers and rushed to the dresser. Her hands grasped one of her many jewelry boxes and opened it. She then pulled out this nice diamond and sapphire bracelet and walked back to Sumin.

          “Wear this.” She instructed nicely, even though she pretty much clasped it around Sumin’s wrist.

Sumin eyed the extravagant bracelet and asked her why she needed to wear this. To which Sowon answered,

          “Not only does this complete your look, but it also has a hidden tracker and microphone just in case NCT’s leader decides to be a creeper and kidnap you.”

Sumin chuckled nervously as her eyes flickered to the bracelet again. Great, she hadn’t even thought about the possibility of being kidnapped until Sowon put that image in her head. Sowon noted the sudden nervous emotion within Sumin and patted the girl on head; a weird yet sweet attempt on calming the girl.

          “No matter what…you will be protected by either myself or one of the guys.” Sowon reassured before pulling her into a warm, comforting hug.

Sumin stood there, at first, but soon returned the hug. It was a simple action yet it meant so much the younger girl. She never had any friends, so it truly got lonely sometimes.

But ever since Sowon came into her life, it had been one interesting adventure. And to think…the journey was only just beginning…

          “You ready to turn on some hormonal boys, minus Yoongi and Jimin, of course.” Sumin heard Sowon say in a teasing voice. Of course Sowon, the never tiring seductress, wanted to torture the fellas.

Sumin simply rolled her eyes but displayed an amused grin on her face. Sowon was definitely rubbing off on her.

Exiting the room, the girls sauntered their way towards the staircase. The way their body spoke was if they were saying that they were ready to take on whoever and whatever that came at them.

As they neared the staircase, it was eerily quiet. Nothing but the sounds of their heels hitting the marble stairs were heard as they descended down the steps. Everyone was busy with getting themselves ready. Putting their guns into their holsters. That was until each fella heard this clinking sound. Each of their heads snapped towards the stairwell. Some of their jaws dropped as they couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the girls’ beauty. No one dared to say too much, though Seokjin’s eyes were fixated on Sumin’s body for a little too long. Damn…she looked good.

Sowon was walking over to Jungkook right away, letting him take her in his embrace as they both turned away from the group a little more.

          “You good?” Jungkook asked sweetly, pushing a strand of Sowon’s fake hair behind her ear, as she nodded. “Sure,” She smiled a bit too nervous for Jungkook’s liking.

          “She will do fine.” He reassured her.

          “I know, I’m just…,” Sowon sighed. She hated how easily Jungkook could read her. Her eyes flickered over to Sumin and the leader flashed her a confident smile and a wink, before she wrapped her arms around Jungkook’s neck.

          “Stay close,” The leader whispered, placing a soft kiss right below his pulse point, making him shiver. “As soon as we got everything we need to know,” She cupped Jungkook’s cheek, her lips only inches away from his, “I want her to be out of there. Unharmed.”

Jungkook sighed softly as a tiny grin appeared on his handsome face.

          “On Seokjin’s honor, I’m damn sure that she’ll remain unharmed while on this mission.” He stated quietly before closing the gap between their lips, indulging in the sweetest and most addicting kisses that Sowon always offered him.

While with Sumin, she couldn’t help but watch the couple engage the most passionate kiss ever. Part of her, silently wished that she too could experience that strong sense of intimacy—that feeling of being loved. Yet, with the other half, she was completely content with being by herself—right?

          “Alright, my sweet sunshine! Time to get the show on the road!” shouted Sowon, pulling Sumin out of her contradicting thoughts.

Sumin simply smiled in response as Seokjin walked up to her and stood by her side. He gently placed a hand on her bare shoulder, ignoring the jolts of electricity that surged through his veins.

          “Everything will be fine,” He paused, taking the moment to courageously place a sweet kiss on her temple, “Hoseok and I will be watching you from a nearby booth, and Taehyung will mimic your movements from a distance,” He then turned her towards him; their eyes locked on each other, “No matter what, I will make sure nothing harms you.” He declared, pulling her into a hug.

Sumin stood there, allowing the man to hug her. She slightly lifted her arms to return the hug but soon dropped them when Seokjin released her from his warm embrace. This warm, almost loving, smile appeared on his face as Seokjin observed the faint blush invade Sumin’s already rosy cheeks.

          “Thanks…” She mumbled; her eyes remained glued on the tile floor as she messed with the bracelet that Sowon gave her.

Seokjin found her shy exterior quite adorable as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, escorting her to the cars.

          “Took you guys long enough…!” Sowon shouted as she watched the two finally exit the luxurious house.

Sumin rolled her eyes as she, slowly but surely, made her way to Sowon and the rest of Bangtan, minus Seokjin. He trailed right behind her with his hands stuffed inside the pockets of his pants.

Sowon eyed her cute little sunshine with an interesting gleam in her eyes as she hooked their arms together.

          “Remember, the plan is to lure NCT’s leader out and then gain some useful knowledge that we can use against him. Okay?” The confident yet secretly scared gang leader reminded Sumin.

Sumin simply gave her a thumbs up before entering the vehicle.

Sowon nodded to herself with this confident smirk written all over her face. This plan was going to work.

She just knew it…

The ride to the club was fairly quiet. The only words spoken were only to see if Namjoon’s equipment worked. Sowon’s eyes were fixated on the road, her hand firmly placed in Jungkook’s who was staring out of the window. Sumin watched the two of them for a while, wondering about them. How they had met, if Jungkook had always been around or if it was one of those fairly odd love stories. She giggled, imagining Sowon being romantic and before she noticed, they arrived a few streets away from their destination.

          “C’mon, sunshine,” Sowon held out her hand for Sumin to take, leaving the boys behind as they drove off again. Swinging their hands back and forth, Sowon was humming quietly, acting like they weren’t on a mission but in fact on their way to party. Rubbing her hands over Sumin’s arms, she kept the younger warm as they stood in the line to get inside.

          “Normally I use my god given tools to get in quick, but we can’t get any extra attention tonight,” The leader mumbled and fixed a lock of Sumin’s hair.

Sumin only nodded, understanding her friend’s decision to keep a low profile. However, the almost frozen woman wished the line went a little bit faster. Also, there was no breeze. If there wasn’t a breeze, then tonight would’ve been perfect for her. After all, she did prefer the cold over the heat.

          “I wonder why the line isn’t moving…the club couldn’t be a capacity already…” Sowon mumbled, hoping that Sumin didn’t hear her as she did.

Unfortunately, she did. Sumin looked at the leader and flashed a sympathetic smile.

          “It’s okay, Sowon,” She began, “Besides, don’t you want a lot of people here tonight?” She asked, not knowing that a certain group of people had been listening. The joys of having advanced technology installed all over the establishment.

In a dark room, hidden from the eyes of the many clubbers, there sat an unknown figure; the person’s eyes remained fixated on Sumin’s face.

          “I know that look, Mark… and no you can’t keep her.” joked a man with silver-hair.

The young man, with raven dark locks, simply smirked. He could waste his breathe on entertaining his right-hand man, but he decided that his words were better suited for that unknown gorgeous woman that entered the camera’s line of sight.

The black-haired man stood up, grabbing his leather jacket from the now vacant seat. He quickly put it on, covering his white dress shirt, and walked over to the door.

Using two fingers, he gestured for his men to follow him out.

A boy with reddish-orange hair stared at his leader with nothing but confusion. Mark never left their special room without a good reason. Intel had shown that no enemy gang members were dumb enough to show up tonight, so why the sudden appearance?

          “You know…if you want her, Mark, we can go fetch her for you. No reason for you to expose yourself to the people out there.” said the confused boy.

Mark stopped in his tracks. He then glanced over his shoulder, revealing this practically devilish smirk, and said,

          “I know that, Haechan, but I believe that my future girlfriend deserves my presence, don’t you think?”

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it guys! NCT is officially in the house! (N-City, We Gotta Go Get Them)! What do you guys think of their appearance? Do you like seeing Mark as the leader of the gang instead of TY- Track himself? lol Let us know! 

Don’t forget to leave a comment/kudos! I love hearing your thoughts!

\- Kim


	5. Hooked, Lined, and Drugged?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

Sowon jumped a little from one foot onto the other to keep herself warm. If that didn’t help, she was trying to hug Sumin tight, but the younger refused it each time. The leader eyed her from the corner of her eyes, trying to think of a way to get into the club as quick as possible. If Sowon didn’t, then they both would freeze to death before she would even take a glance at the gang’s leader.

Suddenly, the door of the club swung open and everyone in line snapped their head around. With a hopeful smile on their faces, a few girls in the front of the line were looking at the guard who was whispering something into his colleagues ear.

Sowon noticed their glances right away, as she slowly turned to Sumin.

            “Just like we trained it, baby,” She hissed tight-lipped, making the younger look at her in confusion.

            “Huh?” She asked a little dumbfounded, as she couldn’t quite understand what her friend had said, but a sudden dark figure that stood tall besides her made her shut up immediately.

She gulped hard against the lump in her throat, while Sowon was licking her lips slowly, devouring the man in front of her with her eyes and making sure that he had absolutely every reason to lead them inside. However, to her surprise, it wasn’t her who the man got fixated on. She blinked a few times. Wait...what did the guy say?

            “You are allowed inside, miss,” His rough voice repeated.

Sumin felt small under the muscular man’s harsh gaze. Her body pretty much froze with her lips practically sewn shut. Sowon, on the other hand, flickered her eyes back and forth between the man and her cute little roomie. The leader couldn’t understand as to why this scary looking man only had eyes for Sumin. Um. Hello. She was there too.

            “Who’s allowed inside?” asked Sowon, secretly pushing Sumin behind her.

The tall, muscular man pointed at the person behind her.

            “Her.” He said shortly, causing both Sumin and Sowon to look behind them. The pair of girls behind squealed in joy, but just as they took a step foot outside the line, the man shook his head.

            “Nope. Not you two,” He then pointed directly at Sumin, “Her. My boss wants to see her.” He finished, clarifying his original sentence.

Sowon nearly choked on her saliva while Sumin’s eyes grew big as this look of complete and utter confusion graced her face.

            “Me?” questioned Sumin, pointing to herself.

The man simply nodded as he gestured for her, and only her, to follow him inside.

            “Wait! Can my friend come along too?” She asked, looking at him with pleading eyes. This was her first time doing anything like this. There was no way in Hell that she’d do this alone.

The security guard remained stoic, ignoring the begging look in Sumin's eyes, “Sorry, but he only instructed that I only allow—” However, before he could finish his sentence, he heard his boss say something through his ear monitor. The girls watched the bodyguard eagerly, waiting for the answer that they wanted to hear.

A few seconds later, the man turned back to the girls and said,

            “Okay, the two of you can come in. I guess my boss has grown impatient and wants you inside right now.”

Sumin beamed in excitement as she looked at Sowon smiling. Sowon returned the smile as she guided the two of them into the club where the enemy would be waiting for them.

“Alright, you pain in the asses, let’s see who your leader really is…” thought the furious gang leader as she entered the establishment with this determined grin.

The sounds of a loud bass invaded hers and Sumin’s ear, causing the latter to cover them.

Poor little sunshine…

She wasn’t used to this atmosphere…

            “You doing okay?” Sowon shouted, hoping that her precious roomie heard her.

Sumin nodded, though, her heart practically drummed against her chest. Her exterior showed that she was confident and ready to help Sowon and the rest of Bangtan. Yet, with her interior, her nerves went into this wild frenzy in the pit of her stomach. It didn’t help that her thoughts were mainly negative ones, and they were simply psyching her out.

God help her…

Noticing that Sumin looked a little stress, Sowon, offered to go them some drinks. Before she left, the silently worried leader placed both hands on Sumin’s shoulders, looked straight into her eyes, and said,

            “Do not move from this spot until I come back. Got it?”

Hearing how serious her tone was sent tiny shivers down Sumin’s spine. This unspeakable intense glare that emitted from Sowon’s eyes could make anyone speechless—especially Sumin.

Unable to form words, the younger girl simply nodded, earning a warm smile from the leader.

Sowon then patted Sumin on the head before taking her leave to fetch them some drinks. However, unknown to Sumin, Sowon actually left to allow the plan to work. NCT’s leader wouldn’t take her sweet little innocent bait if she was there, right?

Now, standing alone, near the dance floor, Sumin grew unsure what to do next. While, she heeded Sowon’s warning, Sumin honestly felt a bit foolish just standing there and not really doing anything.

            “Maybe, she wouldn’t mind if I surveilled the area...I mean, it could help her, right?” Sumin questioned to herself as she glanced in every single direction of the place. 

She observed the drunken people, laughing and chattering away as they got rather cozy with one another. She especially took note of how many couples occupied the many boots. Okay, she needed to avert her eyes or else she’ll be getting a show—a rather sexual show.

Taking one final look, Sumin found the best route to take to look around and stepped forward.

Sadly, she didn’t get quite far. Her stupid heels prevented her from walking without tripping. She felt her body sway slightly and just as she embraced herself for the harsh impact against the cold, disgusting floor.

Yet…

It didn’t came.

Sumin slowly pried one eye open and soon opened the other. Instead of being greeted with the colorful spotlights, her eyes met a pair of dark brown eyes instead.

            “I wanted you to fall me, but not like this,” The mysterious savior began, grinning, as he helped Sumin stand up, “Hi, I’m Mark. Mark Lee.” The person introduced as he held out a hand for her to shake.

A tiny “O” formed on her lips before a polite yet sweet smile took over.

            “Um. I’m Sumin. Park Sumin, and thank you for preventing my embarrassing face plant.” Sumin said kindly, shaking his hand. Just like what her mother always told her to do when meeting new people.

Mark couldn’t help but chuckle at Sumin’s word. What a cute a girl…

            “Say, do you want to accompany me back to the VIP room? You looked rather bored just standing there.” He asked, unknowingly offering a way for Sumin to not only move from her spot but maybe also gain intel for Bangtan.

She had remembered the notes that Seokjin had written out for her about NCT. Maybe, this Mark fella worked for them and knows what their leader looked like. It wouldn’t hurt to try, right?

Sumin nodded and then told Mark to lead the way. Mark shouted a quick, “Awesome!”, before leading her to the room that reserved for his special guests. A room that had been never used until tonight.

Meanwhile, back with Sowon, she eyed the encounter of her roommate with an unknown man carefully.

The two shots she had bought, she quickly downed herself. Her eyes glued on Sumin. If that boss of the club wanted Sumin in here, she would probably be lead to him very soon. This was easier than she had thought. Content with her own plan, Sowon bopped her head to the music, her gaze wandering around to take in the club that was owned by NCT.

A soft scoff escaped her lips as she gestured for the bartender to set her up with another round of shots. Honestly, the more she looked at the club, the more she wanted to gag. Something about NCT’s club screamed tacky. Like, the whole black color scheme with the flashy neon colors? Yeah. Been there, done that.

Yet, something still drawn these mindless little lambs to this place, but what? What could have gotten these people extremely hooked to the point that they kept coming back every single weekend?

Then, it suddenly occurred to her as the rim of the shot glass gently touched her lips.

Shit…

“Jimin. Yoongi. Analyze the contents of the alcohol that is being served here…” She instructed, subtly messing with the microphone that was disguised as an earring.

She had to find out more about this unknown substance...

While, with Mark, he too wanted to discover something, but it wasn’t a new drug. No. He wanted to unravel the mystery that was the pure girl that walked by his side. He honestly couldn’t explain why or even how this random person had this much of an impact. He had seen countless of beautiful woman, some who have radiated the same amount of pureness that Sumin displayed.

Yet…

He had to claim her.

He had to make her his...

As they finally made to the restricted area, Mark held out a hand for Sumin to take, helping her up the few steps towards the VIP area.

            “Can I bring you something to drink?” He asked, leaning in to Sumin to make sure she could hear him over the loud music. His hand firmly rested at her lower back, his breath tingling over the nape of her neck. 

            “I...I don’t have any money with me, actually...my fr-,” Sumin stumbled over her own words, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the new situation. Too much attention. An extremely short dress. A shit ton of people, and music so loud that one’s eardrum would be ringing for months. The girl was way out of her comfort zone.

            “Don’t worry, baby girl,” Mark said with a smirk, “It’s all on me tonight.”

Sumin forced a smile; her shy persona overtaking her body. While, Sowon helped her practice being this femme fatale type of girl, it just went out the window tonight. It was one thing practicing with both her roomie and Seokjin, but it was another thing actually utilizing her acting skills on the actual situation.

Maybe, she wouldn’t get the necessary information that was needed because right now, she just wanted to get out of there.

Noticing her rather reserved shy demeanor, Mark took the opportunity to place a comforting hand on her thigh; his fingers lightly caressed her skin. He slowly closed the gap between their bodies as he gestured for one of the club’s waitresses to come bring him a couple of shot of his own specialty concoction. The same cocktail that had these club-goers buzzed out of their minds.

Not even minutes later, the waitress returned with a tray of two shot glasses. Mark playfully winked at the woman and uttered a quick “thanks babe”, before taking the shots and dismissing her like she meant nothing to him.

While with Sumin, she couldn’t help but watch the charming man with a keen interest as he behaved rather flirtatiously with the waitress. Not only had he acted that way towards herself earlier, but it appeared that he displayed such a trait with anyone that had legs and rather voluptuous breasts.

So, why the extra attention? Why was she personally escorted to the VIP room?

            “Because, I wanted you here with me, baby girl.” She heard Mark say, pulling her out of her conflicting thoughts. Oh, I guess she didn’t think the last part to herself…

Sumin snapped her attention onto him, mustering a small, believable smile.

However, Mark knew better. He read people like it was nothing. That’s what made him so powerful in his line of work. He knew if people lied to him, tried to take advantage of him or any one of his members, etc. Seriously, a person must’ve had a death wish, if he or she believed that they could pull a fast one on him.

Foolish mistake…

Noticing that Sumin still seemed uncomfortable around him, he decided to ease the awkward silence between them.

Setting his shot glass down, he lifted his right hand up to his ear and started to tuck it in.

            “Sumin, look!” He shouted in excitement, earning the girl’s attention, “I officially have one ear!” He stated, dramatically waving his hands.

Sumin tried her hardest to mask the amused smile that threatened to form. Ultimately, she failed. She giggled loudly as she scooted a bit closer to get a better look at how he was able to tuck in his ear like that.

Seeing how amazed she was truly warmed Mark’s cold heart; even if the warmth was small.

Unfortunately, seeing how happy she was didn’t sit well with a certain member of Bangtan…

Keeping true to his word, Seokjin kept a close eye on Sumin from another booth. It would be an understatement to say that he was quite happy that no one walked up to his princess once Sowon left. Sadly, that moment had been short lived the moment his eyes registered an almost shadowy figure made its way towards her.

Without thinking about it, Seokjin swiftly stood up, ready to protect Sumin; however, he soon sat back down. He had to remember that this was part of the plan. If they were going to put an end to NCT, one and for all, they needed to figure out who’s the leader.

He just hoped that they’d find out sooner, so all of them could go home and get away from this dump…

            “Are you listening to what that asshole is telling her?” Seokjin bitterly asked before taking a sip of his beer.

Taehyung laughed at how jealous his friend was being. Jealousy was definitely a good look on Seokjin.

            “What? You prefer the cold over the heat? Damn, me too!” The duo heard Mark say over the shared audio connection.

            “Yeah, which is funny because I was born during the summer solstice.” They then heard Sumin reply.

This almost animalistic growl exited Seokjin’s lips. That’s it. He was going to intervene.

The handsome elder stood up, shrugging his leather jacket back on. Something about that Mark fella did not sit well with him, and he definitely did not like how Sumin was alone with that fool.

            “Cover me, Tae. I’m going to go rescue Sumin.” Seokjin boldly declared, keeping his eyes on his princess.

Instead of answering, Taehyung made a face and then tugged on Seokjin’s sleeve, quickly annoying the older fella.

“What?!” shouted Seokjin, frustrated with the fact that Taehyung prevented him from leaving.

Taehyung’s body flinched just a bit. It was always a scary thing to see Seokjin pissed off, however, Taehyung needed to direct the handsome member’s attention over to a certain someone….

He simply pointed in the direction of where his leader was and patiently waited for Seokjin to get the hint.

Raising his brow, Seokjin followed the direction of Taehyung’s finger, and the second he did, his eyes widened.

On the other side of the club, he saw Sowon, with the most emotionless expression ever to grace her face, flipping him off.

It was if her flashing the middle finger signaled him to fucking sit back down and do nothing.

The last thing she wanted was for one of her members to do something stupid only because he couldn’t keep his fucking jealousy in check.

            “Stay the fuck where you are, Jin!” She mouthed silently as her stare was icy and cold, making the boys chuckle.

Just then, another stranger had turned towards Sowon, just when she flipped off Seokjin—but to him it rather looked like it was meant for him. With a sad look on his face, he stared at the two glasses in his hands and turned on his heel.

Sowon hadn’t noticed the attention, but Jungkook did. He pulled Seokjin back on his seat, with a smirk on his lips.

            “Good Job, ‘tiny dick’ Jin,” Jungkook teased the older, “At least you keep my girl from getting groped by strangers. So keep it going but also....” Jungkook leaned into Seokjin, his voice sounding dark and cold, “Don’t fuck this up and keep your stupid jealousy in control. She’s not even yours to begin with and if you fuck this up for us, you can be sure I’ll use you as my new target when I practice shooting.” The younger one switched his demeanor as quick as it came, leaning back against the booth, sipping on his drink as he observed his favorite woman.

He wasn’t really the one to tell Seokjin to keep his jealousy in check. He had a few problems in that area himself. But at least he could call Sowon his own. Unlike his rather high strung older “brother”.

While Sowon was busy making sure that Seokjin stayed put, Sumin, on the other hand, had no problem with sitting on Mark’s lap as she giggled at everything and anything that the secretive man had said and/or did.

The more she consumed this strange alcoholic beverage, the more her brain became fuzzy. Her inhibitions practically ceased to exist. She no longer had complete control over her actions. Both the body movements and the words that came out of her mouth.

Currently nestling her face in Mark’s neck, Sumin hid the blush that invaded her cheeks as this sweet person continued to flatter her while his hands remained anchored on her lower back and thigh.

            “Come on, baby girl. Let me see your cute face.” He whined playfully, maneuvering his head so he could see her blushing face.

Sumin swiftly shook her head, accidentally tickling Mark’s neck because of her hair.

            “You’re going to tease me again. You big fat meanie.” She practically slurred.

Mark chuckled at her slurred speech as a evil smirk slowly appeared on his handsome face. Just a few more drinks and Sumin would be incredibly vulnerable. Vulnerable enough for him to take her back to NCT’s base of operation and keep her.

            “I promise, I’m not going to tease you,” Mark tilted his head, trying to establish eye contact with her, “Please. I want to see your sweet innocent smile.” He whispered; his husky voice unknowingly sent shivers down her spine.

Sumin pouted cutely and just as she lifted her head, her eyes noticed something interesting. She furrowed her brows as she tried her hardest to focus all her energy into homing in on that unusual marking on Mark’s chest.

Wanting to get a better look, Sumin subtly pulled Mark’s dress shirt down a bit, silently thanking her drunk self for being rather flirtatious.

As the shirt slowly lowered, uncovering the strange ink mark little by little, a faint gasp escaped her lips. Her eyes widened as her heart began to race. The more she stared at the tattoo, the more she remembered what she had read in the file about NCT—especially about the mysterious leader.

Yeah…she needed to get out of there…

Of course Sowon had seen it all and she had noticed the first signs of Sumin’s intoxication fast. She had only one drink. Sowon was sure of that.

Eyeing the stranger, she stomped ahead, throwing her head back confidently as she just walked along and straight towards the VIP Booth.

            “Oh, hey baby,” Sowon said a little louder for Sumin to hear and then glanced at Mark, “Thank you for taking care of my girlfriend.” With a strong pull, Sowon pushed Sumin up and hooked an arm over her waist, making the younger girl giggle in the process. 

          “Your girl...friend?” Mark slowly questioned, furrowing his brows together, as he found it hard to believe that the pure snowflake, that giggled at every single thing he had said, turned out to be a player for the same team. 

          “Yes, my girlfriend, so please excuse me,” Sowon said and stumbled along with Sumin in her arms, “She always gets drunk so easily.” Helping her down the steps, Sowon made sure to keep getting further and further away from Mark, but of course the guy didn’t let go so easily but at the same time he didn’t to get too much attention.

Just then Sumin leaned in to Sowon, her hands wrapping around the leader’s neck as she whispered something—or more likely slurred. But it was enough for Sowon to understand. The tattoo. He had one.

Sowon reacted quick, gripping Sumin’s chin to make the girl look at her. She had a gut feeling about this. A very bad one. With a faint smile,Sumin looked at her roommate feeling a little dizzy, when suddenly Sowon leaned in and kissed her deeply. Only to pull back a few seconds later.

          “They drugged her,” Sowon whispered and with that the boys jumped up from where they sat and ran off into their positions. Never in his life had Seokjin run this fast as soon as he had heard the words. He was the first one at Sowon’s side, grabbing Sumin quickly as he got her out of the club as fast as she could.

          “Oh fuck you, Mark!” Sowon said, feeling Jungkook’s and Taehyung’s presence on each side of her as an evil smirk placed itself on her face. She walked backwards, as she let her wig fall, “I’m going to fucking kill you!”

On the other side of the club, as if he magically controlled the crowd to disperse, Mark stared down the infamous woman. The woman that he had sworn to capture—dead or alive. The woman that if he took down, then his gang would control everything in Seoul.

Jeon fucking Sowon.

There she stood—in the flesh. What particularly interested him was her stance. The way she and two of the members, whose names that he didn’t give a fuck about enough to remember them, acted like this barrier between him and his baby girl seemed a bit odd. But at the same time, it intrigued him to the point that he formulated an evil idea to not only kidnap Sumin, but also cause this excruciating amount of pain within Bangtan.

It’s always fun to kill two birds with one stone…

          “Should we go after them, Mark?” asked the silver-haired boy as he and the rest of NCT watch Bangtan’s retreating bodies flee the club.

A demonic smirk graced Mark’s face as he remained looking at the almost unconscious girl in one of Bangtan’s member’s arms. His intense stare remained fixated on the innocent girl until she completely disappeared from his sight.

          “We could, Taeyong, but where it would the fun be if Bangtan knew our next course of action.” He began, as he turned his body away from the crowd, “Besides, I need you, Doyoung, to do some digging on that Sumin girl.” He politely instructed as he and the rest of his group made their way back to the VIP area.

Doyoung perked his brow up, “Why’s that?”

          “Because, if I’m going to sweep her off her feet, I’m going to need to know everything there is to know about her, especially what kind of gifts does she like.” Mark explained before gesturing the waitress to bring them some drinks.

Doyoung glanced at Taeyong, who then gave him a look that said, “just go along with it”. The boy with black and blue streaked hair simply sighed as he fished out his phone. Whatever the leader wanted, he shall have.

          “And what is going to happen after you claim her?” asked a tallish man with circle style glasses.

          “Simple, Johnny.” Mark’s smirk grew wider, alarming yet piquing the curiosity of the rest of NCT.

          “She’s going to be our ticket into destroying Bangtan.”

* * *

  **A/N:** Well the ending was pretty ominous...what do you think Mark meant by that...? D: Also, I’m worried about my soft princess that is Sumin. T-T So attached to her lol

Don’t forget to leave a comment/kudos! I love hearing your thoughts!

\- Kim


	6. Seeing a Whole New Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

Sowon rushed to the car, jumping into the passenger seat before she screamed for Taehyung to ‘fucking’ drive off. As soon as he was on the highway, she turned and climbed over on the backseat, not even caring that there was little to no room, as she hovered over Sumin.

          “Hey baby,” Sowon said with a faint smile, soothing over the younger’s cheek. An arm wrapped Sowon’s waist, as Jungkook pulled her more onto his lap to keep her safe, while Taehyung was driving recklessly.

          “Just try and keep her awake, Jinnie,” Sowon said, her gaze meeting Seokjin’s worried one. “She will be fine, don’t worry!” The leader reached out for the older member and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Trust me.”

Seokjin made a noise as he shot his leader a look of disbelief. How could be so sure that Sumin’s going to be fine. She currently laid, almost on the brink of unconsciousness, on his lap. Her breathing was practically faint as she fought to stay awake as Sowon instructed her to do.

          “Can’t I just take a quick nap?” the gang heard the drugged victim mumble.

Sowon instantly snapped, “NO! Do not go to sleep, you hear me!”

Sumin scoffed softly with a tiny amused smile. Of course, that would her roomie’s reaction. But, she still wanted to ask anyway as the desire to close her eyes increased.

          “Oh…I’m going to just close my eyes then…I’m not sleeping…” She mumbled in a slurred tone as her eyes fluttered shut.

Seokjin, Jungkook, and Sowon all snapped towards Sumin. Their eyes widened. Fear swiftly took control.

Being the first one to act, Seokjin gently cupped Sumin’s cheeks before lightly tapping them, hoping the annoying action would get her to awaken.

A few more occurred and nothing happened. Her eyes remained shut, causing the trio become even more worried.

Sowon’s heart was beating into overdrive, her chest rising heavily with every breath she took, her eyes fixated on Sumin. She couldn’t let anything happen to her. She just couldn’t.

As soon as Taehyung stopped in front of the mansion, Sowon jumped out of the van, the boys following her with Seokjin holding Sumin. But as soon as they were inside, Sowon snapped around. Sumin was barely keeping up on her own feet, holding onto Seokjin as she slurred a few mumbled words.

          “I’ll take care of her,” Sowon growled low, taking Sumin out of Seokjin’s grip who looked at her in shock, but a hand on his shoulder made him shut his mouth again. Seokjin turned to see Jungkook next to him, before his gaze wandered back to Sowon who easily lifted the smaller woman princess style and carried her into the bathroom. She needed to do this alone. Arguing with the leader now could end deadly.

          “Hey, baby,” She mumbled soothing over Sumin’s hair as she made the younger girl drink some water from a cup. She maneuvered Sumin over to the toilet and soothingly whispered, “I know this won’t feel good right but trust me…”

With an unpleasant expression on her own face, Sowon stuck her fingers down Sumin’s throat until some of the leftover alcohol and drugs evacuated her stomach. The leader kept a hold on her hair, while Sumin kept on coughing.

          “I am sorry, baby,” She whispered, rubbing soothing circles on her back as Sumin bend forward one more time. Sowon was worried out of her mind, making sure that the younger kept getting enough water into her system, soothing her and telling her that everything would be fine. Holding her in her arms, Sowon caressed over her arms, talking quietly to keep Sumin conscious.

A soft yet long groan left her lips as her throat felt raw. Throwing up was something Sumin never wanted to do again. She continued to gulp a few sips of water, hoping the cool liquid would soothe the burning sensation. Luckily, it did, even if it was only for a few moments before Sumin started to cough, creating moments that seemed like she was going to vomit again.

Hearing her cough almost violently pained Sowon as it triggered unwanted memories of her mother. While the situations were different, the heartache it caused wasn’t. Ever since the death of her mother, Sowon vowed to never feel that sort of distress ever again. Yet here she was, wanting to kill every single member of NCT for drugging Sumin. If she could, Sowon would personally go to NCT’s hideout and choke the living shit out of Mark.

But she couldn’t…at least not right now…

When the coughing sounds slowly subsided, Sowon helped her Sumin to clean herself up, wiping her mouth with a wet towel, before she picked up her weakened roommate and carried Sumin to her bed.

The worried leader gently placed her innocent sunshine on the bed and covered her body with the blanket, not worried about the fact that Sumin still wore her club outfit. At least her heels were taken off. She wouldn’t want Sumin to feel like someone had violated her and took her clothes off without her consent. So it was better this way. Nonetheless, Sowon carefully put a few fresh new clothes at the side of the bed, so her roommate had something for the next morning. Then she left for a moment, to bring back a bottle of water to put it onto the night table as well as some aspirin for the next morning.

Sowon then softly caressed Sumin’s cheeks before placing a sisterly kiss on her forehead. She pulled away slowly, smiling, as she softly thanked the stars that Sumin was safe out of the danger zone. She then took off her own heels before walking over to her side of the room. She headed towards the closet and quietly opened it. She picked out a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose white top before swiftly changing out of her club appearance.

She carelessly tossed her clothes into a nearby hamper before exiting the bedroom for a bit. She had too much pent up anger in her system that she needed to get rid of them or else she’d do something that could further endanger not only Sumin’s wellbeing, but Bangtan as well.

          “I’ll be in the training room.” Sowon announced shortly as she brushed past Jungkook and Seokjin.

“Do you want me to go with?” Jungkook asked while she was still within earshot.

Sowon, unbothered to turn around, said,

          “No.”

Jungkook raised his brow as he eyed his woman’s retreating body slowly disappear from his line of sight.

Seokjin eyes flickered from Jungkook and the bedroom door that would lead him to his princess. His lips pursed as tiny hums emitted from his lips; a small sign that displayed whenever the handsome elder contemplated doing he knows that shouldn’t be done.

Hearing those tiny hums, Jungkook’s attention instantly snapped on to the elder. His gaze darkened as if he warned Seokjin to do the complete opposite of what he’s thinking.

          “This is my chance, Kook. I have to make sure that she’s alright.” Seokjin practically begged. An action that was a first for him.

A heavy, almost forced sigh escaped Jungkook’s lips as his eyes slowly closed. His right hand pinched the bridge of his nose while his left hand clenched and unclenched. His own little sign that showed how annoyed and/or pissed off he was. Right now…he was both.

          “What do you think Seokjin?” Jungkook angrily hissed at him, “That Sowon left her with her not being alright? Are you stupid or something?” He pulled the older back by his collar and positioned himself in front of the door of the room, where Sumin was in. “We all get in…you’re in love and some shit,” He threw his hands up, “But let that poor girl be now. You can take a look at her tomorrow if Sowon finds out that you went in now, she will behead you and will never let you close Sumin again. She’s helpless and probably already sound asleep right now. Honestly, if I were in Sumin’s position right now, having a young, horny man in there wouldn’t be the first thing I want to wake up to! Especially not when I was drugged,” Jungkook made his point clear and Jin nodded defeatedly. “Now go!” He almost yelled at the other, “You can make her a lovely hangover breakfast tomorrow morning and play a perfect boyfriend then…but now, just go to fucking sleep!”

When Seokjin finally turned around, Jungkook sighed heavily. Raking through his hair, the young man made his way down to the training room, where he found his woman beating up a figure. “You know it’s already dead, babe,” He spoke softly.

Sowon didn’t react only kicked the figure harder, then another punch and another. She was screaming with each time her fist met the worn out leather of the punching bag until she was almost in rage.

          “I hate him!” She screamed pushing the figure so hard that it fell over, despite its weight on the bottom. 

Then she stomped on it, completely lost in her anger until tears fell down her cheeks and only a few screamed out words were audible. Jungkook was by her side in a second, his hands wrapping around hers to pull her away but she was fighting his hold and it took a lot of strength until Sowon finally gave up. She sunk to her knees and Jungkook with her, still keeping his tight hold around her. She gasped for breath. Her eyes swollen from the tears as she choked on her sobs. She was lost in her memories, the pain it all awoke and the fear of putting Sumin into more danger than the sweet girl could take.

          “Make it stop!” Sowon screamed in agony as she fell into Jungkook’s embrace, holding tight onto his shirt. Her tears falling uncontrollably as she was trapped in the middle of a panic attack.

Jungkook soothed over her hair, whispering, talking so sweetly to her to keep her with her, to not make her fall deeper into whatever headspace she was in right now.

          “Breathe with me, baby…” He whispered softly as he kissed her nose, pulling Sowon onto one of the sports mat with him, that were lying around everywhere in the training room.

He then rocked her back and forth, keeping her safe.

When the sobs finally ebbed down, Sowon was shivering and Jungkook noticed how cold she felt. He had somehow managed to get his phone out and text one of the others, because knowing his girl, she wouldn’t want to go anywhere right now but rather stay here and not move until it all was over. She wouldn’t even let him move one bit with the way she was holding onto him for dear life right now, as if the moment Jungkook was gone she would slip again.

Only minutes later Yoongi and Jimin came into the room quietly, bringing a few blankets. 

          “Is she alright?” Jimin asked right away, when he saw the way Sowon had curled in on herself, leaning onto Jungkook’s chest and hiding away from everything.

Jungkook nodded and took the blanket from Yoongi who helped him to drape it over them.

          “It’s fine,” Jungkook said and kissed the top of Sowon’s hair, “Just…a panic attack. Make sure that everything is ready tomorrow. She probably wants to plan everything right away.” He instructed, tightening his hold around his distressed woman.

Yoongi nodded and took Jimin’s hand, who was looking at their leader sadly. Nonetheless, he followed his boyfriend out and down into the basement, checking every gun, their equipment and every file they had about NCT.

The next day, this excruciating pain surfaced near the left side of her head. This throbbing sensation that made its presence known as Sumin slowly awaken from her much needed slumber. At first, her gaze was hazy; everything was practically a blur. But, after blinking a few times, her eyesight returned to normal.

Then, a short, faint groan escaped her lips as she slowly sat up. The cover lowered a smidge, revealing her club dress from the earlier events. She turned her head to the left, feeling a bit of a twinge in pain as she did.

What on Earth happened at the club?

One moment, she was drinking and trying to help gain some intel for Sowon and Bangtan. Then, suddenly, she was being helped out of the club; her mind completely in a daze as it fought to formulate enough words to tell her roommate that Mark was a member of NCT.

The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on Seokjin’s lap, and that’s it.

Everything before and after was only snippets. Maybe—if something triggered her brain enough—she could recall something incredibly important that would help Bangtan…

          “What was in that drink?” Sumin questioned softly; her voice almost a whisper.

Then, her eyes noticed something on the end table. She focused on it and had saw a water bottle and a few aspirin settled next to it.

A faint smile graced her smile as she reached over the much needed medicine that could help nurse her hangover. Well—to be more exact—the aftermath of her drugged up episode.

Sumin popped in the pills before gulping down a few sips of water, helping the pain medicine travel smoothly down her throat. Afterwards, she swung her legs and took a deep breath before standing up.

She stretched out her sore muscles, specifically her back and neck muscles. Then, she walked over to the closet and picked out a pair of black sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt. There was no way she’d make an appearance wearing her club dress that seemed to be covered with tiny vomit stains.

Once changed, she tossed her clothes into the nearby hamper and tied her hair up into a messy bun.

Sumin opened the bedroom door and shyly peeked her head out. She glanced in both directions, not wanting to run into members of Bangtan right now.

After deeming that the coast was clear, Sumin tip-toed out of the bedroom and swiftly made her way to the stairwell. Her warm feet met the icy cold marble steps, creating tiny waves of shivers to shoot up her legs with each step.

Not wanting to feel the coldness any longer, she practically jumped the last two steps; though, careful to not make too much of an noise.

Now standing in the foyer, Sumin hummed to herself. Normally, she’d be starving but right now, she couldn’t stomach the thought of eating. However, she hungered for something else. She desired to know what happened to her after being rescued from Mark.

Thinking to herself, she tried to figure out where Sowon would be since she didn’t see the gang leader in her bed. She recalled tiny details of her roommate, hoping that they’d contain some sort of a clue that could aid her.

From her foggy memories, Sumin faintly heard Sowon’s agitated, demanding voice. So, if she was pissed off like Sowon, she would want to release that pent up frustration on something.

Then, a light bulb went off in her mind. The training room!

Sumin swiveled her body towards the direction of the training room and then dashed off. Well, not completely dash off but more like a quickly paced walk.

A few minutes later, Sumin strode down the empty hallway until, eventually, she reached the door that led to the training room.

Her hand hovered over the door handle. Why had she hesitate? There was no reason for her to be scared.

No.

She wasn’t scared…

She was sorry…

With a final deep breath, Sumin grasped the door handle and pushed it down. She slowly pushed it open, not wanting to disturb Sowon while she utilized the training room.

The more the anxious girl pushed, the more the door revealed the training room.

The second the door unveiled the contents of the room, Sumin gasped softly.

Instead of disrupting Sowon while she trained, Sumin invaded on a couple’s sleepover.

There laid Sowon and Jungkook, in each other’s embrace, as quiet snores filled the room.

A soft yet warm smile graced Sumin’s lips as she observed how peaceful the two of them looked.

          “Maybe, I should come back…” She thought as she grasped the door handle.

And just as she pulled the door towards her, this annoying creak echoed throughout the room. Unknowingly, alarming Jungkook and causing him to wake up.

He slowly pried his eyes open, feeling a bit annoyed that his peaceful slumber had been disturbed.

Wanting to know who had the guts to wake him up, his eyes immediately homed in on the source of the noise.

However, once it did, his mind registered Sumin’s face, causing his eyes to widen.

He carefully untangled himself from Sowon’s grasp, making sure to not wake up his love.

Once freed, Jungkook swiftly and quietly rushed after Sumin. His hand grabbed the door handle and pulled it towards him, closing the door shut.

Sumin couldn’t help but look apologetic for disrupting his sleep, however, Jungkook wasn’t even remotely thinking about that.

He was thinking about how glad he was to see Sumin okay—especially for Sowon’s sake.

          “How are you?” Jungkook asked, putting a reassuring hand on Sumin’s shoulder as he looked at her closely, looking for any signs that she wasn’t okay. 

Sumin nodded and pointed at the now closed door, feeling herself getting pushed into the other direction, “Did she fall asleep there?” Her curiosity always gotten the better of her.

          “Yeah, kind of,” Jungkook said and let out a little sigh as he lead Sumin towards the kitchen. He turned to the fridge, opened it and got out some juice before he poured it in for Sumin to take. “Here, drink this it’ll make you feel better,” Jungkook almost ordered with a smile, so Sumin did as he told.

She had always wondered about Jungkook. Until today she never really talk to Sowon’s boyfriend as he was more of a quiet companion. There were so much she didn’t know about the members, yet. 

          “Mark is a member of NCT!” Sumin blurted out to break through the awkward silence a little and Jungkook nodded.

          “Yeah, Sowon noticed it and I think you whispered something about a tattoo to her, so she reacted quickly,” Jungkook bit his lip a little nervous, “How much do you remember”?

          “Not much, honestly,” Sumin sipped on her juice, as she watched Jungkook preparing the coffee machine. If she didn’t know they were all gang members, this would feel domestic.

          “To make it short: You got drugged. It wasn’t too much to our luck, since you’re alive and on your feet already, but it was enough for you to blackout in the car,” Jungkook said, watching Sumin’s reaction carefully, “Mark is one of NCT….so, whatever you did, you did right! Thank you for that.” Jungkook showed off a sweet smile and prepared himself a coffee, before he sat down next to Sumin again, “There’s another reason why Sowon was mad last night, as you probably figured or else you wouldn’t go to the training room, right? You’re smart.” The leader’s boyfriend winked at her, before he took a long sip from his coffee, welcoming the awakening effect in his body.

After taking a few more sips, welcoming the bitter yet much appreciated nectar, Jungkook put aside his coffee mug before fixating his gaze back on Sumin.

          “Listen to me, Sowon is not like what you think. She loves you like a little sister,” Jungkook chuckled low, “I’ve never seen her like this, honestly. Normally, she only hangs around us, or boys in general. It’s weird that she took you with her that night. It’s something she normally never does. I think she saw something in you. Anyways, she is scared. For you. For your life. So, please be gentle with her if she demands for you to walk around with a bodyguard all day.” Pointing at one of the rooms down the floor, Jungkook added, “Jin probably won’t have any problems doing that. He got a huge crush on you.” Not really caring about just revealing Seokjin’s feelings towards Sumin and possibly overwhelming her with everything, so he just simply kept on talking, “Sowon had a bad panic attack last night. She’s human, after all—even though she is a leader. A lot of people that meant something to her had been taken away from her and she couldn’t prevent it. If anyone even touches you, you can be sure that she will behead them right away.”

Sumin gasped softly. Not because she’s scared. No. It’s because she’s shocked, but in a good way.

From her little time of knowing Sowon, she always came off as this strong, guarded woman. Yet, here Sumin, hearing Sowon’s boyfriend tell her differently. And, through her fuzzy memory, she also had a chance to witness it.

          “I never realized that she had grown attached to me so quickly…” mumbled the shy girl as she gently traced the rim of her cup with her index finger.

Jungkook sighed softly as this small smile graced his face.

          “Yeah me neither. I honestly thought that Sowon would simply use you as bait and maybe have you as a servant to Bangtan and then call it day,” Jungkook paused, taking a good look at Sumin, “However, as I talk to you and recall how my girlfriend interacts with you, I can see why she’d become quite attached to you. Shit, I can see why Seokjin has developed this giant ass crush on you.” He said, chuckling a bit near the end.

Sumin squeaked. Her face grew warm once again while her eyes widened.

          “I don’t understand why though. I mean, Seokjin is quite the handsome fella. He can get anyone he wanted with little to no effort.” She stated, stuttering over a few words.

But before Jungkook could open his mouth to say something snarky; usually something that would insult the oldest member of Bangtan, he was interrupted by the person of the hour.

          “I’m glad that you think that my handsome face is on a worldwide scale, princess.” said Seokjin as he walked up to his lady and placed a sweet kiss on her temple, causing the poor girl to tense up just a bit.

While, with Jungkook, he simply gagged as he rolled his eyes.

          “She didn’t say that you’re this worldwide handsome guy…” He pointed out, shooting the elder a knowing look.

Seokjin waved his words off, “Well not word for word, but she was thinking it,” He then switched his focus towards Sumin, “Right, princess?” He asked, secretly seeking comfort from his innocent angel.

Sumin made a noise. Her eyes flickered between Seokjin and Jungkook.

Great…

The one time she needed Sowon and her perfect timing, she was still sound asleep.

Fuck…

          “Shut up, Jin” A low voice behind them said. Raking through his hair tiredly, Yoongi looked at the older member and shushed them right before he could say something again, pushing him towards the kitchen. “Make us a hangover breakfast and stop flirting with women that are way out of your league,” Yoongi grumbled, pouring in some coffee before he retreated towards the couch and sat on it with his eyes closed.

It didn’t take long for Jimin to tiptoe out of the same room, Yoongi came out from only minutes ago. One by one, each member was waking up and gathered around the coffee table, getting themselves comfortable with breakfast and coffee. It almost seemed domestic. Like one big family. Jungkook had sat down right next to Sumin, keeping Seokjin from inching closer to the poor girl that was shyly drinking from her cup.

Jungkook glared or rolled his eyes at Seokjin each time, the older tried to get to the girl, offering her more coffee or something to eat.

          “She said she’s not hungry anymore ten times now,” Jungkook hissed and pushed Seokjin back on his chest. Sumin blushed, not really sure how to get used to the attention and having so many people around that were happily chatting as if they hadn’t been on a mission last night.

Only a while later, the chatter died down, when the sound of heels clicking on the marble was audible and everyone looked up at Sowon, who was gracefully walking down the steps. Her hair was still a little wet from the shower she took, but other than that the gang leader was fully dressed in her usual dark attire. Her steps got a little quicker, when she saw Sumin and Sowon got right over to her.

Not saying a word, she pressed her hand on Sumin’s forehead, checking if the younger girl had some fever.

          “Are you okay? Did you drink? Eat?” Sowon fired question after question, “Do you still feel sick?”

Sumin smiled softly, secretly finding Sowon rather amusing with her fire rapid questions.

          “Uh… “ The blushing girl began, feeling the trillion stares from the fellas, “I’m fine considering what happened last night. I did drink thanks to Jungkook. He poured me some juice. As for eating, I did thanks to Seokjin. Though, I think he’s secretly trying to fatten me up.” Sumin answered, covering every single question that her worried friend had asked. To ease the tension, she threw in some humor.

Sowon raised her brow, “Are you sure? You’re not just saying that you’re okay to get me to leave you alone?”

Sumin violently nodded her head, not wanting to bother her newly found older “sibling”.

          “Yes, I’m sure. Don’t get me wrong, I’m a bit shaken up considering that I never been drugged before, however, I’m overall content knowing that I was able to help you guys.” She told everyone, displaying a sincere smile on her face.

Sowon couldn’t help but stare at Sumin in awe. She had her mouth opened yet no words came out. Only a consistent hum was heard in the dining area.

Jungkook stared at his woman, unsure if he should do something. His eyes flickered from his normally talkative girlfriend to the person who rendered her speechless.

          “What should I do?” He mouthed to Sumin, who was just as confused.

Sumin simply shrugged; confusion decorated her face. While, on the other hand, Seokjin, who managed to sneak around Jungkook and stand behind her, began formulating an idea on how to get the gang leader to snap out of it.

          “Hey, can I take Sumin on a romantic date?” He asked, earning a few looks of disbelief from his members.

Sowon glared at him for a second, before her features softened again. “That’s not my decision to make,” She looked over at Sumin and then back towards Seokjin, “She is free to do what she wants. I’ll bring you back to the dorms later, okay? Just rest until then, sunshine.”

Sowon turned, only to come to a halt again, when she stood right next to Jin. A tight grip on his arm, made him hiss in pain, “If you dare to hurt her in any way….be aware that I will fucking torture you.” Then she let go and simply walked over towards Jungkook, as she sat down beside him, motioning for Sumin to come sit down with her.

The others were gawking, not really sure what just happened. No one dared to say anything. Everyone was drinking their coffee and eating their breakfast in silence. That was until Taehyung suddenly spoke up and broke through the awkwardness. With a mouth full of food, he looked at the gang leader, “Sowon?”  
She cocked her head to the side, Jungkook’s arm wrapped around her as she leaned onto him.

          “Is it true…that you and Jungkook? I mean…I heard Mark say something,” He stuttered not really sure if he was even allowed to ask a question like that, “I heard him calling you Jeon Sowon.”

A gasp fell from the members lips. Jin was even tearing his gaze off from Sumin, now looking at the leader and her boyfriend. Jimin’s gaze was flickering between them as well, only to look at Yoongi again, who was looking rather annoyed and just wanted to drink his coffee in silent.

          “Guess I can’t keep that my secret my own anymore, fucking NCT,” Sowon hissed, wondering how they knew. 

Her mind raced with every possibility and only when she saw Sumin’s rather shocked expression, she shook herself out of her thoughts again. 

          “Oh, yeah, last year in Vegas,” Sowon shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Jungkook, before he continued, “We thought now or never…and before you ask, we weren’t drunk. It’s a myth that they wed people drunk. We were very much aware of what we were doing. Sorry, we didn’t invite you guys, but you were out on a mission.”

          “And you thought, a wedding in between would be nice?” Seokjin asked a little dumbfounded, earning himself a nod from Jungkook. Looking at his wife fondly, he kissed the tip of her nose. “You can close your mouth, honey,” Jungkook sat and reached out for Sumin, tipping her chin lightly.

Sumin swatted Jungkook’s hand away, disliking being teased like a little kid. She then puffed out her cheeks as she tried her hardest to wrap her mind around the fact that her roommate turned gang leader was now a married woman. 

What’s next? Sowon had like a detailed tattoo just under her boobs or something?

          ”Wait, how did you know that?” Sumin suddenly heard Sowon ask, “Were you spying on me while I was taking a shower? Damn, my innocent little sunshine isn’t that innocent!” the gang leader teased, grinning widely at the younger girl.

A low groan escaped Sumin’s lips as she thought, “I really should make sure that my thoughts are actually thoughts and not blurted out sentences.”

          “Yeah, you really should work on that, princess…” This time she heard Seokjin say, patting her head lightly.

The second she heard his voice, and it finally registered in her mind, Sumin’s face became this bright red color.

It was if someone took a bucket of red paint and threw it right in her face.

That’s how embarrassed this poor girl was.

While with everyone else, they were finding her quite adorable. Kind of like a breath of fresh air to the usual mixture of their personalities that filled the mansion.

After their eventful breakfast, Sumin retreated to Sowon’s room to get some more rest and finally take a shower. She still felt like there was make up sticking everywhere. When she laid down in bed again, dozing off a little, she could feel a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She stiffened for a second, before the soothing voice of Sowon gave away of the intruder.

Both girls slept peacefully, with Sumin tightly wrapped in Sowon’s embrace until they both could feel the bed dip again. The leader snapped her eyes open right away and let out a frustrated groan when she was saw who was hovering over Sumin.

“I’m just here to wake my princess and the grumpy leader,” Seokjin whispered and pulled Sumin from Sowon into his own embrace, keeping the girl safe and warm, who was still fast asleep.

With another pull, Sowon got Sumin closer to herself again, her hand soaring up to wrap around Seokjin’s neck, choking him playfully, 

          “Don’t you dare touch her!” Sowon threatened quietly yet harshly, though, the playful look in her eye said otherwise. 

          “I thought she was allowed to do her…own….decisions now,” Seokjin choked out the words, when Sumin stirred in her sleep, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Sowon looked at her roommate with a blinding smile, her hand still on Seokjin’s neck—as if it was perfectly normal to wake up from a nap like this.

Sumin yawned, rubbing her tired eyes a bit more, as she slowly registered the fact that Sowon was indeed choking the living out of Seokjin.

Jungkook was right, Sowon had become extremely protective over her because of what Mark had done.

And to think…she thought Sowon was already a bit smothering with her constant cuddles…

A few days later, after what seemed like an eternity of captivity in the mansion, Sumin and Sowon happily strolled through the double doors, laughing at something that Seokjin had done the day prior.

Apparently, the handsome elder thought it would be a great idea to sneak into Sumin’s bedroom, not knowing that Sowon had switched beds with her because she wanted to sleep on Jungkook’s bed.

          “I’m just warning you, my little sunshine. Jinnie boy is apparently a cuddler and will not let you go even if you asked.” Sowon said, swinging an arm and wrapping it around Sumin’s shoulder.

Sumin made a face and just as she was about to response, the two girls heard the shouts of their RA.

          “Finally, there you are! I was about ready to break into your apartment and dump all of your packages there!” The RA yelled, officially at her breaking point with the amount of packages that were being delivered to the residency.

Sumin couldn’t help but feel apologetic, while with Sowon, she didn’t like the tone that the RA used with her roommate. It wasn’t her fucking fault that someone, most likely Seokjin, loved her enough to keep sending her presents.

The younger girl bowed her head just a smidge, avoiding eye contact with the angry person, as she made her way to the front desk with Sowon closely trailed behind.

The RA gathered box after box as she stacked them nice and neat onto the desk causing Sumin’s eyes to bulge.

Holy shit…why was there so many packages?

Sumin then grabbed one of the boxes and asked Sowon to open it up. The older woman reached for her back pocket, pulled out her key chain that had a tiny pocket knife attached.

The gang leader pushed up the knife and then stabbed it in between the duct tape. She pulled it in one direction and then the other before putting it away. Afterwards, Sowon pulled the box flaps apart, revealing the hidden contents of the package.

Both hers and Sumin’s brows furrowed; tiny wrinkles formed on their foreheads.

The two girls looked to each other before Sumin freed one of her hands and then grasped this expensive, designer bag out of the box.

The surprised girl took in the intricate details of the bag, noting the beautiful crystals that were shaped into this sunflower.

Just as Sumin opened her mouth to ask Sowon if she had any knowledge of Seokjin sending her this, the door opened as a man carrying a vase of gorgeous red roses came walking in.

The RA sighed loudly, “Let me guess, you’re here for Park Sumin, right?”

The flower delivery guy looked surprised, “Yeah, how did you know?”

The RA faked a laugh and instead of answering the person, she then pointed to the poor girl, who still held on to the designer bag, before disappearing into the office.

The flower delivery guy blinked a few times before snapping back into his sense. He then handed over the vase to the girl.

          “I’m going to need you sign this.” He politely instructed as he held out an electronic device.

Sumin handed the bag over to Sowon, freeing up a hand to sign for the flower delivery.

The flower delivery guy thanked Sumin before leaving the dorm building.            

          “Why is my little ray of sunshine so damn popular?” Sowon questioned with a playful tone of voice as Sumin blushed, smiling nervously.

          “I don’t know…” Sumin mumbled as her eyes noticed a card nestled nicely in the roses.

Sowon too noticed the card as she rested her chin on Sumin’s shoulder.

> _“I hope these flowers bring a smile upon your face. Just like you have done to me after only meeting each other once. I hope to see you again…_
> 
> _Your Secret Admirer”_

Sumin finished reading the card; her heart sped up as she read word after word of the card. She didn’t know she had this type of affect on someone—especially someone like Seokjin.

          “I think I should talk to Seokjin about going on that date.”

          “I think you two should talk about getting married!”

          “Sowon!”

* * *

**A/N:** I am quite proud that Jey and I had managed to get this chapter done. Just throwing that out there! Anyway, what did you guys think of all the cute, soft moments that occurred the morning after meeting NCT at the club? Personally, I live for those types of moments lol 

Don’t forget to leave a comment/kudos! I love hearing your thoughts!

\- Kim


	7. Promise Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

It had been weeks since Sumin received that beautiful crystal vase of roses. Since then, there hadn’t been any signs of those luxurious gifts stopping anytime soon. Quite frankly, it annoyed Sowon to no end as their dorm room turned into a storage closet for Sumin’s presents. She knew that Seokjin had money to burn and how incredibly smitten he had become when it came to Sumin, but the gang leader didn’t realize that he would seriously waste thousands of dollars of gifts for her precious little roomie.

If anything, Sowon would think that Seokjin would spend a decent amount of dinner and then use his interesting charms on the girl. Yet, at the same time, he wasn’t luring an innocent little lamb into his clutches. So, his usual tactics wouldn’t even remotely cut it.

God… the more Sowon thought about a possible explanation as to why the eldest member of her little gang of misfits bought gift after gift for Sumin, the more her migraine grew worse…

A long, tired sigh escaped her lips as the exhausted older woman nestled her head into her arms. Why did she come to her morning class? Oh…that’s right…Sumin used her brainy side and made an excellent point about protecting her.

            “What better way to make sure that I’m safe than for you to sit right next to me in the class that the both of us are currently enrolled in…” Sumin’s words echoed throughout her tired mind.

It was safe to say that the gang leader understood the fact that Sumin would make an excellent lawyer…

            “Wake me up when lecture is over…” Sowon mumbled, closing her eyes and finding a comfortable position.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sumin saw her roommate falling asleep—and they sat front and center of the lecture hall.

Her mouth parted just a bit as she was in total disbelief that Sowon had the guts to fall asleep right in front of the professor. But she soon remembered that this was Sowon, A.K.A the leader of one of the infamous gangs in Seoul, so she took her immediate thought back. Instead, she replaced it with a fun game of how soon would their professor scold her for falling asleep.

            “I think the professor will do that for me, Sowon…” Sumin whispered, turning the pages of her notebook in search of a blank page.

Only a few minutes later, exactly that happened—but much to Sumin disappointment, Sowon didn’t even look half as scared as she would be if the Professor would wake her up and embarrass her in the middle of a lecture. Instead, the leader just simply answered each and every question the professor had about the ongoing topic making everyone stunned about where Sowon had gotten her knowledge from out of a sudden.

She didn’t even blush. Sumin scoffed. She would have really wanted for someone to whoop Sowon’s ass, but apparently there was not much that could shake her confident aura. While she was still staring in disbelief at her roommate, when they both sat down for lunch, Sowon simply laughed at her cute expression.

            “You talk in your sleep,” Sowon shrugged her shoulders, “And you repeat every fucking law there is…and some might say…that I’m pretty smart myself.” She winked at her flustered roommate. “I know this must be a surprise for some…but,” She took a sip from her coffee, a smirk appearing on her lips, “But I didn’t threaten or blackmail anyone to get into this university.”

And there it was again. There she thought she knew almost everything by now, the gang leader was surprising her with another info about herself that made Sumin speechless. How many secrets did the gang leader carry around with herself?

            “C’mon, sunshine,” Sowon said and shook Sumin out of her stupor, “We got one more lecture and then I want to get rid of those stupid withered flowers of yours. And those stupid packages. Oh, and Jungkook will get you after work today.”

Sumin made a face, “Does he have to? I mean the last time he did, he ended up scaring off a few customers…And the coffee shop doesn’t even close until 8:30 P.M.!” She complained, raising her tone just a bit but not enough to disrupt the lecture.

Sowon perked her brow up, feeling a bit intrigued that her husband would do such a thing. Though, she wouldn’t put it passed him to do so.

An airy chuckle escaped her lips as she then asked her cute little roomie to explain that.

Sumin sighed, quickly jotting down any important information before setting down her pen.

            “Okay. Fine…” She began, recalling that rather interesting yet intense night…

_Smiling sweetly at the customers, Sumin, with her hair neatly tied in a ponytail, greeted the customer and kindly asked what the person would like._

_A slim, tall female pursed her lips as her eyes scanned the menu. All the drink choices looked and sounded yummy! How could she simply choose one?_

_After thinking about which drink suited her current mood, the petite female gave up and asked Sumin what she’d recommend for this Autumn season._

_“Oh! Hm…that’s a tough one since I have more than one personal favorite of mine.” Sumin looked behind, glancing at the menu, “Though, since it is a bit chilly tonight, I recommend our apple cinnamon latte! It has just the right amount of apple and cinnamon flavor, so it does not completely overpower the hints of coffee. However, we can definitely add more apple and cinnamon flavoring if the taste of strong coffee is not your forte.” She said, suggesting her number one favorite drink._

_The female customer smiled and instantly asked for that drink. The way Sumin advertised it immediately piqued her curiosity to the point that she had to try out this drink. She dug out her wallet and pulled out a credit card before handing it over to Sumin._

_Sumin took the card and slid it through the card reader. She handed both the card and receipt to the young woman as she told her that her order would be up soon._

_The customer smiled politely before walking over to an empty seat to patiently wait._

_Sumin tapped her register as she mentally counted down from ten. Her golden rule was to always wait at least ten seconds before leaving the register to help out her co-workers._

_In a matter of seconds, she reached ten. However, just as she turned to help her fellow baristas, she noticed a familiar face walk inside the shop. The sweet, young lady halted in her steps; her brows became knitted together.  
What was Jungkook doing here? She had thought that Seokjin would come and fetch her—just as he’d been doing for weeks now._

_Jungkook nodded at Sumin, smirking slightly, as his eyes surveilled the little, adorable coffee shop that his wife’s roommate had been working at for almost a year. Prior to being thrown into the gang life, the innocent ray of sunshine decided to work here because as she quoted, “I can’t rely on my mom to pay for my tuition. I’m old enough to make money on my own, so why not?”_

_At first, Jungkook nearly laughed at the girl’s reasoning but soon directed his laughter at Seokjin, who wanted to shell out thousands of dollars to pay for Sumin’s schooling._

_That poor lovesick fool…_

_“Are you ready to leave?” asked the gang leader’s husband, glancing behind him for a moment._

_Sumin raised her brow, “No…” She began, “Besides, I’m the closer today, so I need to stay until 10 P.M. at the earliest” She explained._

_Jungkook blinked a few times. The fuck…? Had her shitty boss always made her stay late?_

_More importantly…_

_Why didn’t Seokjin say anything to him and the rest of Bangtan about Sumin working until the late hours of the night? There were a few times where they couldn’t pick her up from work. She could’ve been fucking kidnapped!_

_Blinking a few times, Jungkook nodded and turned away from the counter. Sumin, raising her brow, stared at Jungkook’s retreating body; confusion etched on her face._

_From her months of knowing her roommate’s husband, she knew that it was never a good sign when he suddenly becomes quiet. Most of the time, it ended with Seokjin being forcibly used as sparring partner but seeing how her newly appointed bodyguard was not here—what was he planning?_

_“Jungkook…?” The anxious girl questioned, drawing out the last syllable in his name._

_Unfortunately, no answer._

_Moments of silence continued to pass her by as Jungkook remained still in the middle of the coffee shop. Soon, many bystanders glanced his way as their curiosity bested them; though, Sumin was almost certain that many of the females only stared because of how good looking he was. Judging from their faces, she knew that they were more than likely wondering if he was taken, and if he wasn’t, then they hoped they’d have a chance with him._

_Good thing Sowon wasn’t with her…_

_It had been almost an hour, and Jungkook continued standing like a statue. Finally having enough of his strange antics, and the fact that her manager was about to demand that he leave, Sumin quickly asked a fellow barista to cover her before walking over to her bodyguard of the day._

_She cautiously approached him, remembering what Sowon had said when it came to sneaking up on Jungkook, and slowly placed a warm hand on Jungkook’s shoulder._

_Just as she opened her mouth to kindly ask him to come back later, she noticed him reaching behind him._

_Her eyes widened as the color practically drained from her face._

_Jungkook had slowly reached for his gun._

_Why was he going for his gun? There’s absolutely no reason for him to do so._

_Then, it hit her._

_He was about to do something that would definitely cost her her job…_

_“Jungkook…don’t…you…” However before she could finish her warning, Jungkook pulled out his gun and fired a few rounds into the air, alarming everyone in the cafe._

_“EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT! THIS SHOP IS NOW CLOSED!” He demanded; his voice boomed, creating this echo._

_Without a second thought, everyone, including the workers, scrambled out of the coffee shop. Every single one of them screaming their heads off, while Sumin covered her face with her hands; a few whines escaped her lips._

_She thought Sowon lived to embarrassed the shit out of her but no. Jungkook had taken over that role._

_Waiting a few seconds, making sure that no one would have the balls to come back inside, Jungkook calmly secured his gun again, tucking it in the waistband of his jeans. Of course, he made sure that the safety was on. He’s not stupid._

_He then swiftly turned, grinning widely as he walked up to Sumin. He placed a friendly hand on her head and said,_

_“Well, looks the like shop is closed now. We can go home,” He glanced at his expensive watch, “Oh and look at the time! It’s not even 9 P.M. Go you!” He shouted happily. His smile ever so bright._

_Slowly, Sumin removed her hands from her face. Her eyes narrowed, sending icy cold daggers his way._

_Jungkook, on the other hand, became oblivious to her fury. He’d never seen her pissed off. His wife? Yes. Sumin? Nope._

_Without saying anything, Sumin balled her hand into a fist and then drew it back. Before Jungkook could ask her what she was doing, he felt a rough impact against his shoulder._

_Aw…Sumin tried hurting him. That’s cute._

_“You’re an idiot!” shouted Sumin, unleashing Hell on to him._

_Jungkook gawked, “How am I an idiot?! I did you favor, Minnie!”_

_Sumin made a face as tiny creases formed on her forehead. The fuck? Minnie? What kind of nickname was that?_

_“First of all, don’t call me that again. Second of all, how is you firing your fucking gun inside the place that I work at doing me a FAVOR?!” She argued; her voice increased an octave._

_Jungkook smirked, “Why? You remind me of Minnie Mouse. Plus, your name is “Sumin”, so why not?” He retorted, earning himself another punch in the arm. “And, to go back to your second point, the rounds were blank, so no harm came to you or the customers.” He added, shrugging nonchalantly._

_Out of frustration, Sumin threw her hands up and simply walked away. He’s too much of an idiot right now and arguing with him would only create even a bigger migraine._

_However, Jungkook didn’t see it that way. He saw it as a victory for himself. She walked away; therefore, he was right._

_And of course…he had to let her know…_

_“Ha! I win this argument!” He bragged, smiling from ear-to-ear._

_Okay…that did it…_

_An almost animalistic growl emitted from her lips as Sumin grabbed a nearby knife and threw it at the annoying gang member._

_Jungkook instantly stopped smiling and ducked just as the knife flew over his head. He couldn’t help but let out a long whistle._

_Damn…that was quite impressive._

_He slowly stood up, eyeing the knife that impaled the wall. The longer he stared at it, the more an idea began to circulate inside his devious mind._

_“I wonder if Sowon would allow her cute little roomie to be properly trained in weaponry…” He glanced at Sumin, who currently calmed herself by violently cleaning the counters, “Specifically in knives…” He finished his thought._

Sumin shook her head to get herself out of her daydreaming, when Sowon pushed her back into their shared room.

            “But it also had a good thing he had been there,” She shrugged her shoulders, as she let herself fall onto her bed, ready to fall asleep again even though she just took a nap while the lecture was still going on up front, “We now know you are pretty good with weaponry and it’s a good style of defense for you.”

She happily smiled, feeling content with herself. Sowon yawned, as she closed her eyes, “Wake me up when it’s time to get you to work, sunshine.”

While Sowon was getting her rest, Sumin, on the other hand, got rid of the few wilted flowers and proceeded to study, mumbling law after law quietly to herself. Working part-time and suddenly training with gang-members didn’t give her much time to study, so she needed to take what she could get…

It was about an hour from closing time and only a few customers were lingering over their coffee. Sumin kept mumbling a few laws she keeps forgetting to herself as she cleaned the counter.

As soon as the chimes over the door jingled, she put a smile on her face either greeting or wishing the customers a ‘good evening’ before she returned to her duty of cleaning everything for closing. She diligently disinfected the equipment and prepared the area for the next mornings business rush, organizing all of the coffee, milk, creamers…everything, really.

Then she took a box and put all the remaining muffins into the box with a smile on her face. The boys would love the little surprise as they always loved what they had in the shop. This way she didn’t need to waste anything and throw it away. She put it aside and then walked around the counter, closing the main door behind the last customer. Sumin quickly returned to the counter and got out her personal bag and carefully putting the muffins away. She kept looking over to the glass windows, wondering where Jungkook was, as the young man never came later and most likely showed up way too early. 

Shrugging her shoulders, Sumin proceeded to the tied-up trash bags and got them out the back door, stuffing them into the trash can. Humming to herself, she pulled down the lid again and turned around only to freeze in her movements completely. Her eyes fell on another intense gaze, a wicked smirk appearing on the strangers lips.

            “There you are, little one,” Mark spoke almost softly, cornering Sumin easily against the backdoor of the coffee shop, “Has no one taught you to not go out alone in empty alleys at night?”

Her breath hitched. Her heart nearly stopped. Her fingers trembled slightly as fear slowly took control of her body.

What the fuck was Mark Lee doing here?

More importantly… how on Earth did he figure out where she worked?

            “And has no one taught you that it is a dick move to drug a defenseless girl?” She snapped back, though, what she really wanted to ask was, “What are you doing here and how the fuck did you know I worked at this coffee shop?”

Mark, on the other hand, simply scoffed yet had this scheming like smirk plastered on his face. While, Sumin radiated this innocence like aura, she started to develop a little bit of a backbone. More than likely thanks to Sowon and the rest of her little band of mischiefs.

He then took a step closer to her, unbothered to answer her questions, causing the poor girl to take a step back. He continued to close the gap between them, slowly trapping her against his body and the door. His eyes displayed this predator like stare as he slowly swept his bottom lip with his tongue.

God, the things he could do to her that would have her begging for his touch. Just him imagining her this moaning mess stirred up his hormones and sped up his heart. It’s not every day he had the opportunity to claim such a beautiful angel like Sumin.

A low chuckle escaped his lips as Mark swiftly yet gently pinned Sumin’s arms above her head. He lowered his face and nestled it against the crook of her neck. He slowly inhaled the sweet and addicting scent of her perfume that smelled like country apples. It’s nice to know that she hadn’t changed it since the night they first met. He would honestly go crazy if she were to change anything that got him so damn obsessed over her that fateful night—the night that he knew that Sumin would be his.

Moments of silence continued to pass them by as Mark had yet to show any signs of releasing the poor girl. At first, Sumin struggled to free herself, but that only annoyed the NCT gang leader. Every time she’d squirmed underneath his touch, he’d either softly kiss or nip her precious neck. Whenever he did that, Sumin felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. This unfamiliar noise that begged for a release.

What kind of spell did he have her under?

            “C-can you let me go now? I have a feeling that one of my guy friends will be showing up soon, and I don’t want him to get the wrong idea.” Sumin requested softly; her eyes glanced around, hoping to see any familiar faces.

Mark hummed in response, remaining still, as he did not want to leave the comforts of Sumin’s neck. Something about her warmth relaxed him. A feeling that he hadn’t felt in a long ass time. He placed on final kiss on her neck, but this time it was different. He gently sunk his teeth in her skin and sucked; though, he was careful to not bite too hard. His tongue gently swept over the area as his teeth continued to pull on her precious, soft skin.

A sigh of content exited her lips as her mind grew fuzzy. Out of nowhere, Sumin tilted her head; her eyes closed and her lips parted just a bit. That foreign sensation, that she experienced earlier, continued to grow within her. Her rational thought slowly faded away as she wanted nothing more but to tangle her fingers within his hair and capture his lips with hers.

Wait…what?

That’s not what she wanted to do, especially with the leader of NCT—the sworn enemy of Bangtan.

Without a second thought, she pushed him away, uncaring about the fact that he could’ve tore a piece of her skin off by doing so.

Mark, with his pupils practically dilated, panted. He secretly thanked Sumin for doing that because if she hadn’t, then they’d be naked inside her coffee shop and filling the place up with their loud moans.

Yeah…the first time he’d claim her body would be in his bed—where no one would have the privilege of seeing his precious angel’s bare body.

            “I think you should go, Mark…” Mark heard Sumin say softly. He then met her gaze; his eyes flickered towards the love bite that he had created.

He scoffed softly with a short grin on his face, “You’re probably right. I don’t want your little bodyguards to get the wrong idea about us.” He said, reaching inside one of the pockets of his leather jacket and fishing something out.

Once he felt something cool against his skin, he pulled it out and dangled it in front of Sumin.

            “I want you to wear this.” He instructed vaguely.

Sumin’s eyes widened as she produced this loud gasp. Her eyes took in the fine details of the necklace, noting the mixture of diamonds and blue sapphires as it created this beautiful flower design.

She redirected her focus on Mark, who’s silently pleased with the reaction that he had gotten from her.

            “I’m sorry, but I can’t accept it,” She began, smiling apologetically, “I mean, we aren’t even dating, so for me to take this will just feel wrong to me.” She finished, hoping her explanation would convince him.

Sadly…it didn’t…

If anything, it only added to his strong desire to claim her as his.

Mark quickly mustered a sincere smile, hiding this calculating gleam in his eyes.

            “I know but, I want you to have it. While, yes, we are not exclusive towards one another, I hope you see this as my way of courting you.” He said, walking towards her and clasping the necklace around her neck. “I know it has only been a few months since we have met, but I am a firm believer of love at first sight, and I want you to know that I will do whatever it takes to convince you that I am right man for you regardless of the fact that I am the leader of NCT.” He added, staring at Sumin with hopeful eyes.

To say that she was speechless would be an understatement. Not only did she had that effect on Seokjin, but Mark as well. She couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that two fellas both expressed a huge interest in her, and all she did was simply smile.

God…where was Sowon when she needed her. She was her go-to guy chaser whenever some creep would have the audacity to speak to her after they’ve been rejected.

As the innocent girl opened her mouth in hopes to try and convince Mark that things would never work out between them, the NCT leader placed a finger on her lips.

            “Before you reject me…just think about it…” He said softly, smiling, before turning away and leaving her.

Sumin eyed his retreating body, confusion dawned on her face. Great…how was she going to explain things to Sowon…

Meanwhile, as Sumin collected her thoughts, Mark strolled down the alleyway but soon halted in his steps as he came face-to-face with someone he did not want to see. Someone that could ruin his perfectly good evening…

A fucking member of Bangtan…

            “So, you really think this was a wise decision to come here, huh?” Jungkook clicked his tongue and cocked his head to the side, one hand settling on his gun, ready to use it if Mark made one wrong move. “The rumors are true then, you’re all are pretty fucking dumb then. Good-looking but no brains,” He laughed lowly, eyeing Mark as he circled around him, slowly backing up to Sumin, so she could hide behind him safely.

            “Fuck off, now…or I’ll kill you right here,” Jungkook hissed, grabbing Sumin by her wrist to pull her against his back. Mark growled low in his chest, not liking the way the opposite gang member was treating his love-interest, but there was one thing the other was right about. It would be fucking stupid to stay here in the open with Jungkook any longer. Mark winked playfully at Sumin, saluted at Jungkook teasingly and then turned around, running off and vanishing into the dark.

Jungkook stayed frozen in his spot for a moment. He listened closely, trying to make out any noises that would tell him that Mark would come back but there was nothing. So, he cursed quietly and without saying anything else he stomped along, pulling at Sumin’s wrist to motion for her to come with him.

Just as she wanted to open her mouth, Jungkook’s rough voice echoed through the dark, “I don’t fucking care if you haven’t closed the coffee shop yet, and if you’re not finished cleaning up. We’re going to go now.” He was walking fast and Sumin had a hard time keeping up. Jungkook pushed a second helmet into her hands before motioning to his motorbike. “Oh, don’t you even think about going back to the dorms tonight.”

This cool sensation penetrated the warmth that radiated from her skin. Confusion glazed over her eyes yet there were tiny hints of fear. Fear that she may never see her friends and mom again if Mark were to successfully kidnap her.

What a truly frightening thought…

            “Minnie…?” a questioning voice penetrated her thoughts. Sumin looked up and saw a worried expression written all over Jungkook’s face.

            “Are you okay?” He asked as he started up his motorbike, revving the engine a few times to get it nice and hot.

Sumin slowly shook her head, still frozen in her spot.

Jungkook raised his brow as he hopped off his bike, making sure the kickstand was firmly down and resting on the pavement. He then walked up to the afraid girl and placed a friendly hand on top of her head. A faint yet warm smile appeared on the boy’s face as he disliked seeing how distressed his “sister” had become over some creeper who refused to get in his fucking thick head that Sumin would never be his.

            “Hey…” But before Jungkook could finish what he wanted to say, Sumin interrupted him, saying something that would never leave his mind for the rest of his life.

            “Can you promise me that Mark will never get me?”

            “Minnie…”

            “No, Jungkook. Swear on your life that you and the rest of Bangtan will make sure that I am safe…”

Jungkook stared sympathetically at his wife’s roommate. He even felt a slight twinge in his heart as he’d never seen this innocent girl become extremely vulnerable. Not even after the whole drugging episode a few months back.

The girl in front of him was vastly different from the spitfire he had met while Sowon was in hiding.

The fuck did Mark do to her?

With this confident smirk gracing his face, Jungkook courageously stared straight into Sumin’s scared eyes and said,

            “I swear on Seokjin’s life that I will make sure that you are safe with us and not with that creepy fucker that thinks that you’re his.”

Sumin chuckled softly, finding it amusing that Jungkook used Seokjin’s life as a bargaining tool yet again.

            “Why do you always swear on Seokjin’s life and never yours?” She asked before putting on the helmet.

Jungkook laughed, “Because my wife would kill me if I somehow ended up dead.” He explained as he too put on his helmet before straddling his motorbike.

            “Wait…what?” Sumin became confused, trying to figure out how on Earth Sowon could kill Jungkook if he was already dead. Great, her head started to hurt just thinking about it.

            “Let’s just go back to the mansion. It’s past your bedtime, young lady.” The second-in-command teased, propping up the kickstand and ready to head back to the mansion.

            “When did you become my dad?”

            “When my wife suddenly adopted you.”

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! Talk about ending that on a heavy yet cute note between Jungkook & Sumin. Honestly, I love the sibling dynamic the two of them share! Anyway, we are slowly ending the end of this amazing series! But…I think Jey and I were thinking of making a sequel, especially with certain aspects of this story taking a different turn. What do you guys think? ;)

Also, by the time this is officially released, I will be done with my last ever semester of school (well until the teaching credential program lol) Go me! So, I will have more time to write more updates, one shots, and everything in between! 

Don’t forget to leave a comment/kudos! I love hearing your thoughts!

\- Kim


	8. Two for One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Journal entry #17 - Nov. 17, 20XX_

_You know this is strange…I went from being a studious person, wanting nothing but get the best grades and try to graduate sum caude laude. Then, I would get high scores on the BAR exams, become the most prestigious lawyer in this country. Afterwards…maybe…just maybe…get married and have three kids… You know…do the whole white-picket fence house, but it's quite funny to see how my life turned out. I am now part of one of the notorious gangs in S.Korea. You’d think it would be terrifying. This innocent, naive girl suddenly thrusted into the life of the underworld, but the strange thing is…I am not scared. I am not scared about the fact that I could possibly die in this line of “work”. Normally, that would terrify me. The fear of unknown but ever since I met Bangtan, especially Sowon…I think my life has brighten up. It is because of her that I had met Seokjin._

_Where do I begin with him…?_

            “I don’t know…where do you begin with me, princess?” whispered a voice that could easily send shivers down any person’s spine—except for a certain person.

            “Jesus Jinnie! Next time, give me a warning or something! I really don’t feel like dying from a heart attack at an young age!” complained a young woman, who promptly closed her sacred journal.

“Jinnie” chuckled softly as he took a seat next to the woman he absolutely cherished with all his heart. He sweetly pecked her temple, even though she protested. She always did have a thing against public display affection—especially with her roomie nearby.

            “I’m sorry, Sumin. You just looked so peaceful and focused,” He smiled warmly, “Did you know that your brows furrow together when you are so deep in thought,” He leaned forward to gently pinch her cheeks, “And then your cheeks puff slightly whenever you tap your pen or whatever you’re writing with against your bottom lip.” He stated, revealing every tiny thing about her that he paid attention to. The little habits that made him fall more and more in love with her.

Sumin gave him a look, “I don’t do that, Seokjin…” She mumbled as she tucked her journal in her school bag.

Just as Seokjin opened his mouth to answer, a familiar voice beat him to it.

            “Yes you do, my cute little roomie.” said an alluring voice. A voice so melodious that could leave both men and women addicted.

A faint groan escaped the poor girl’s lips as she and Seokjin switched their attention on to the intruder.

            “See! Thank you, Sowon!” Seokjin redirected his focus onto the now embarrassed Sumin, “I’m glad that my leader finally agrees with me on something!” He happily exclaimed, throwing his hands up out of excitement.

Sowon scoffed slightly as she walked up to the happy “couple”, secretly wondering when they would indeed become official—especially after Seokjin had found out what happened between Mark fucking Lee and Sumin.

To say that he was incredibly angry would be quite the understatement.

            “Well…” She clicked her tongue, “Don’t get used to it Jinnie boy.” said Sowon as she playfully winked at the pair.

Rolling his eyes in response, Seokjin then asked Sowon why she was interrupting their little moment. Though, Sumin was quick to reject the idea before Sowon could get any ideas that there was indeed something going on.

Waving away Sumin’s rather cute protests, Sowon announced that she decided to move their little meetings to Sumin’s coffee shop.

            “Why are you guys moving your secret meetings to the shop that I work at?” asked Sumin, glancing at both Seokjin and Sowon, wondering which one of them would tell the truth.

            “Easy,” Sowon announced as Seokjin raised a finger to count while she listed all the reasons why. “One,” She started, “We can always see you. You’re in reach for us and no one even dares to touch you if we’re close.” Seokjin smiled, raising another finger. “Two, the boys get out of the house for once and three,” Sowon brushed her hair back, starting to put it up in a ponytail, “I like coffee and I get a discount because I am your roommate.” Flashing her a bright smile, Sowon held out her hand for Sumin to take. “C’mon now, the boys are waiting outside and you don’t want to come too late to your shift right?”

Sumin’s face remained blank as her eyes flickered between Sowon and Seokjin. All the wheels in her mind went into overdrive as the thought of having eight rather dangerous gang members inside her cafe. While, yes, she appreciated the sentiment behind it, was it really a good idea to have them to use the coffee shop as their main base? It’s already bad enough that she was forbidden to ever step foot inside her dorms because of her rather unfortunate run-in with Mark Lee, but now she’d lose the tiny of freedom she had with her job.

Scratch that…

She lost that freedom when she felt that she was being watched. This feeling of paranoia overwhelmed her to the point that she almost killed Namjoon and Taehyung last month.

            “And Sowon thought it would be a great idea to train me in weaponry…” Sumin “thought”.

            “It was and still is a great idea, Sumin. You now have developed the means to defend yourself and from you have been telling me, Mark has this sick obsession over you and will stop at nothing until he has you.” Sowon said in a serious tone. She clenched and unclenched her hands as if she quickly subsided her anxiety. Ever since the night Sumin had been drugged and almost kidnapped by fucking NCT, Sowon had been a little on the edge. She refused to allow some pathetic man take away an important woman in her life—not like how her mother was taken away from her.

            “So…please…” the gang leader practically pleaded, staring helplessly at Sumin.

            “Alright, but no displaying your guns!” Sumin strictly instructed as she walked away from both Seokjin and Sowon.

Sowon couldn’t help but smile herself as she caught glimpse of a warm smile that graced Sumin’s face. It was if Sumin silently told her that she trusted her, so she had nothing to worry about.

“How can we plan a surprise attack without using our guns as visualization?!” hollered Sowon as she quickly followed after her roommate with Seokjin in tow.

            “Use your imagination!”

            “But where’s the fun in that?!”

            “You’ll survive!”

            “Jin, tell your future wife to let us bring our guns!”

Both Sumin and Seokjin froze in their steps. Their face became bright red.

            “SOWON!”

A few weeks later, Sowon was pacing back and forth in her room. Biting her lip in a nervous manner, she came to a halt in front of the window. Arms wrapped around her, a kiss placed on the nape of her neck and she closed her eyes. Feeling the warmth seeping through her, the familiar smell of cologne, Sowon smiled, leaning back a little more.

            “I don’t think this is a good idea,” She mumbled, opening her eyes to turn a little, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

            “But you know we have to…,” Jungkook began with a sigh, pushing her hair behind her ear and cupping his wife’s cheek, “We know they are recruiting from China now. Fucking god damn china. We need to stop this before they become bigger…we need to take them down before it all goes to hell. Our informant has been looking out for them for so long now. It’s our first, real chance to attack.”

Sowon nodded, wrapping her arms around Jungkook to pull herself closer. Leaning her head onto his shoulder, she let herself feel. Feel scared, vulnerable and nervous. Only Jungkook knew the softer side of her, no one else. And she wanted it to stay that way. 

            “Mark must be there,” Sowon mumbled as she pulled back, placing a soft kiss on his lips, “Tell him I said ‘hi’ when you shoot him.” A low, amused chuckle came from Jungkook, nuzzling his face in Sowon’s neck, making her giggle. “Keep an eye on Sumin and don’t go out until we’re back!” Jungkook ordered between kisses, “I called some of the boys. They will stay here and…”

            “I know how to protect myself, Kook,” Sowon rolled her eyes, while Jungkook was leaving a wet trail of kisses along her neck, making her gasp. She knew he was only afraid, even if he was the one walking right into danger this time. But it was better this way. All that mattered right now was that they had each other.

With a smile, Sowon leaned in, kissing Jungkook hungrily, letting him devour her and pull her closer.

A sudden loud squeal made both of them stop abruptly though. Within a matter of seconds, both ran out of the room and to the stairs, guns on their hands but—when Sowon saw the scenery happening downstairs, she only laughed.

            “Sumin, what are you doing there?” The leader asked, putting back on the safety on her gun and walking downstairs. Her gaze wandered over four boys, one of them, carrying Sumin princess-style.

            “Is Jin not enough for you?” Jungkook jokingly asked, leaning back against the banister. Sowon chuckled, but her happy expression didn’t stay like this for long, when she looked up at the stranger holding Sumin.

            “Is that how you great your leader?” Sowon’s demeanor changed completely, causing the stranger let go of the young woman immediately. All four of them bowed their heads in respect. “That’s more like it.” She smiled, looking at Sumin who was now on the floor. “That’s Hyungwon,” Sowon started, pointing at each man before introducing them, “Shownu, Jooheon and Wonho. They are a part of a group under my gang, but are responsible for….let’s say, ‘business out of town’.” Sowon held out a hand for Sumin to grab and pulled the younger woman up. “They will be around as long as the boys are gone. You know…for your safety.”

Sumin couldn’t help but grimace once Sowon said, “business out of town”. Something about the tone in her voice caused tiny goosebumps to form on the back of her neck. Oh well…she knew better than to ask questions when it came to this lifestyle.

            “Oh…well can you tell them to never sneak up on me…” mumbled Sumin, crossing her arms over her chest, as she avoided eye contact—especially with the one that had the handsomest face ever; a face so handsome that even gave Seokjin a run for his money.

A few snickers left their lips as Jooheon, Shownu, Hyungwon, and Wonho all quickly apologized for giving their boss’ roomie a fright. Yet, it was quite the entertainment dodging knife after knife. They’d even dodged a planter because the poor girl ran out of throwing knives.

Sowon cocked her brow up as she quickly surveyed the room. Yep. They did in fact sneak up on her little sunshine. Various of knives remained impaled in the couch, the walls, and even the ceiling. How on earth did she manage to lean a clean throw all the way up there?

Oh wait…this was Sumin she was “talking” about. That girl had an unnaturally good talent for precision.

Kind of scary the more the fearless leader thought about it…

She then shrugged off her humorous thought as she wrapped her arms around her husband. She buried her face into his chest, inhaling the strong scent of his cologne as if she wanted to embed his scent into her mind. And the funny thing was—he was only going to be gone for two days tops.

            “You better come back to me alive…” She mumbled, keeping her tone soft that way no one could hear her.

Jungkook chuckled deeply causing Sowon’s head to sway slightly due to the vibrations from his chest.

            “I swear on Seokjin’s life, I will come back to my wife almost unharmed.” He announced, raising his voice just a bit since he knew that swearing on Seokjin’s life tends to trigger a certain lady.

            “There you go again, swearing on Seokjin’s life!” shouted Sumin with a look of utter disbelief.

Yup. It was like clockwork when it came to pushing Sumin’s buttons.

            “I thought I explained it to you as to why I keep swearing on that handsome fool’s life!” yelled Jungkook with a smug grin as he unintentionally made Sowon laugh, which was always a bonus when it came to bickering with his favorite “sister”. “Besides! From the looks of it, Hyungwon will gladly keep you company if something were to go wrong!” He happily added.

Rolling her eyes, Sumin reached for one of her knives, that was currently stabbed against a couch cushion; however, just as her fingers touched the handle, both Shownu and Wonho grabbed the easily tempered woman and hoisted her above their heads.

            “Seriously?! Again?!” complained the poor girl, flailing her arms, while both the muscular men formed this scheming smirk on their faces. With just one look, they were on the same wavelength. Suddenly, they lowered Sumin, giving her false hope that they were releasing her. Then, they secured the petite woman against their chest and started to do bicep curls, causing both Jungkook and Jooheon to let out a hearty laugh.

While with Sowon, a huge smile graced her lips as this boisterous laugh bubbled within her from watching this hilarious scene play out right before her eyes.

Yeah. She could last a few days without her husband—especially since Sumin would be safe under Monsta X’s watchful eye, and Mark Lee, along with the rest of NCT, were all the way in China and far away from her as possible.

Oh, how wrong she was…

Sowon tapped her chin, pursing her lips a little as her gaze wandered over every item in her closet. She grabbed one, looked at the dress, contemplated for a second and then threw it behind her. “I think this could be your size,” She added, “You can have it if you want. It’s Versace. Nothing special.”

Sumin, unbothered to look away from her textbook and notes, chuckled at Sowon’s comment.

            “‘It’s Versace. Nothing special.’” silently mimicked the scholarly lady, rolling her eyes. For her, she’d have to work like nonstop to even think about stepping foot in any luxurious brand store. Nothing special her foot…

            “Well, it is nothing special, my little sunshine,” Sumin heard Sowon say.

Again…she really needed to work on the whole “thinking” her sarcastic remarks instead of actually saying them.

            “I wore that dress when I killed my first rival in this lifestyle.” explained the gang leader while her eyes remained fixated on black leather jacket, contemplating if she wanted to throw it away or donate it.

Sumin’s eyes widened as she thought about how many people her roommate had killed before they officially met. Actually…she doesn’t want to think about it. Just the idea of killing someone made the poor girl sick to her stomach.

Sowon, on the other hand, chuckled quietly at Sumin’s sudden lack of words. Though, she was grateful for that. Otherwise, she’d have to explain yet again why she had to kill those people, which would mean another lecture from Sumin as to why killing is morally wrong…

            “Just continue with your studies, sunshine.” The gang leader playfully ordered, resuming her efforts of cleaning out her closet.

The leader had been so bored with studying, or rather watching Sumin study, that she had started cleaning out her closet. There was one pile that she deemed “trash” and one for “giving away” right next to Sumin, who became annoyed from yet another shirt that flew right on the page that she was currently reading.

A short groan escaped the studious girl’s lips as she lifted up the shirt and carelessly tossed it to the side.

            “Couldn’t this wait until tomorrow morning or something?” asked Sumin, who begrudgingly closed her textbook seeing how she wasn’t going to get anymore studying done thanks to Sowon.

            “Nope,” the leader paused, removing yet another luxurious brand blouse from its hanger and tossed it over her shoulder, “Besides, I would have more than likely forgotten to do this if I were to put this off any longer.” She explained, holding up a simple yet elegant black and white dress. “What do you think of this dress? It’s Gucci.” She added, asking for her roommate’s opinion. If Sumin liked it, then Sowon would gladly give it to her. No reason to toss an almost five-thousand dollar dress.

Sumin directed her attention away from her laptop, pausing in her typing, and onto the dress. Her eyes trailed up and down, noting the simplicity of the dress yet it screamed extravagance. Why did Sowon want to get rid that? Sumin knew the gang leader would own that dress.

            “It’s nice, why?”

            “Because I’m gonna give it to you.”

            “Why? I have enough dresses to match any occasion that I’m thrown in…thanks to Seokjin…”

A faint chuckle escaped Sowon’s lips as she removed the dress from the hanger and tossed it towards Sumin’s direction.

            “Well, I know that you like simple things, and I honestly have no clue why I have this dress, so…it’s yours!” She exclaimed, flashing Sumin the brightest smile ever.

In return, Sumin made a face as she slowly closed her laptop, releasing the longest yet most frustrating sigh she could muster.

Yeah…she’s definitely not getting any studying done…

Just as Sumin opened her mouth to reject the dress, this unexplainable loud crush echoed throughout the walls of the mansion.

Both girls froze in their spots, but Sowon soon snapped out of it as every senses in her entire body went into high-alert.

A shiver ran down Sowon’s spine and the woman eyed the closed door warily.

            “What is…” Sumin asked but got interrupted by the leader, who motioned her to be quiet. Grabbing her gun, she nodded at Sumin to do the same and slowly walked up to the door. “I want you to come here, sunshine,” She said, her whole body stiff and on alert mode. As soon as Sumin was in reach, she pushed her behind her back opening the door slowly. Then, she heard it again.

A dull sound. Not loud, but it sounded like a body falling onto the floor. She had heard it too many times before.

            “Fuck,” Sowon whispered and then turned to Sumin, cupping the young woman’s cheeks. “When I count to three, you run as fast as you can to the end of the hallway. Then you lock yourself into the panic room, do you hear me? Nothing else. You stay in there until I get you! And please…for the sake of Seokjin…keep your head down!” Sowon hissed at her, waiting for a sign that Sumin understood. Then she opened the door a peak and crawled out, Sumin following her lead.

The second she crawled out of their shared room, fear and anxiety settled in throughout her body. Her breathing grew sporadic and heavy. Her heart pounded against her chest. Her palms became clammy as they slightly slipped against the tiled floor.

So many questions entered her brain, but the number one question that lingered was…what about Sowon…? She couldn’t, in her good nature, leave her only and closest friend behind.

            “But, I can help you!” She whispered harshly, “You along with the rest of Bangtan taught me everything there is to know about shootouts. I mean, I learned from Min fucking Yoongi, and you and I both know that he is the best when it comes to guns,” Sumin paused, in both her movement and words, as the two women heard yet another faint thud. Their eyes instilled with fear as they each had their hands settled on their guns, ready to shoot at anyone that dares to block their path.

While, Sumin once again made excellent points, her safety was not up for debate. Sowon would be damned if she caved in to her little sunshine’s words and allowed her to fight alongside her. What if something were to happen and things went south? Sumin would be easily taken out first and then more than likely delivered to Mark with a pretty little bow.

Just the mere thought of Mark doing sickening things to her precious and dearest friend made Sowon tense and feel disgusted. Nope. If that obsessed freak wanted Sumin, then he would have to personally come over and kill her himself.

With a faint smile, the fearless gang leader established eye contact with the frightened Sumin and said softly,

            “You know how you can help me? Run swiftly towards the panic room and don’t look back. Lock the doors and wait patiently for me to come retrieve you.”

            “B-but how would I know it’s you?”

Sowon quickly thought to herself. What would be a good password that only the two of them would know? Then, it hit her.

            “Do you remember when we first met?”

            “Yeah…you pretty much molested me in my sleep…why?”

            “What did you do when you introduced yourself to me?”

            “I held out my hand for you to shake.”

            “And what did I do in response?”

            “You shook my hand and then said, ‘So, tell me about yourself, Sunshine.’”

            “Bingo. That’s going to be my signal for you when I come get you, okay?” stated the gang leader as she released the safety on her gun and cocked it once.

Sumin made an unsure face as this unnatural force weighed down on her chest. She couldn’t shake off this feeling that something terrible was bound to happen, and she’d rather it happen to her than to Sowon.

            “Are you sure that I can’t help you…?” the gang leader heard Sumin ask, resulting a soft and warm smile to appear on her own face.

With one last glance, Sowon shook her head softly.

            “Now go!”

Sumin sighed loudly but finally listened to Sowon as she tucked away her gun in the waistband of her jeans. She stood up just a bit, just enough to be able run, and sprinted towards the panic room, making sure that her head was covered behind anything and everything in the hallways. She exerted every ounce of stamina she had in her body and then in an instance, she reached the panic room and locked herself inside, waiting and praying that Sowon would be safe after this ordeal…

Once she heard the door slam shut, Sowon’s soft smile soon dropped as this fiery rage ignited within her soul.

            “Alright…let’s go see who had the guts to enter my lovely home…”

Sowon took a deep breath, closed her eyes and listened, trying to make out any audible movements to find out where the intruders were. Keeping her head low, she snapped them back open and ran the opposite direction of Sumin. Pressing herself against a wall, gun in both hands and close to her face, ready to shoot any second. Hearing a few footsteps, she shifted a little closer to the edge of the wall, when out of a sudden a hand closed around her mouth keeping her from making any noise. Sowon immediately went rigid, trying to fight off the intruder but a strong arm wrapped around her easily keeping her in place.

            “Sh, it’s me,” A familiar voice whispered into her ear and the gang leader sighed in relief, when the man let go of her and she could turn to see Wonho. Her heartbeat fastened, her eyes flickering around the room and then she spotted Jooheon. She nodded towards him.

            “It’s him,” Wonho said and got out both of his guns, ready to take everyone down who came into their way.

The gang leader quickly turned back around, pressing her back against the wall as all three of them got closer to where she could hear Mark. His awful, ugly laugh ringing in her ears.

            “How many?” Sowon whispered almost not audible and Wonho leaned in a little more. 

            “Too many,” His voice send a shiver down her spine, or maybe it was the adrenaline of the situation—Sowon wasn’t so sure anymore.

Lifting her hand, she motioned for everyone to stay still and then she counted.

One…sounds of gunfire echoed throughout the spacious mansion…

Two…heavy breathing entered her eyes…

Three…this heavy surge of adrenaline flowed through her veins, pumping her heart and igniting this fire of determination throughout her body and soul…

Time to kill this motherfucker once and for all…

She looked at both Jooheon and Wonho and gave them a nod, signaling them to follow her lead.

With a determined smirk, she left the safety of the wall, that acted as a shield between her and the bullets that came flying at them.

            “Let’s go!”

Chaos erupted in the mansion. Sowon wasn’t sure who fired their guns first, but a barrage of bullets started to fill the air in their direction. She crouched down behind a wooden table. She crawled to the right as fast as she could and everything seemed like it was in slow motion. Then—she saw him. An evil smirk plastered on his face.

            “Oh, fuck you,” She pointed her gun, shooting into his direction as he did the same. Sowon fired her weapon twice as she fell to the floor, knocked over by the weight of Wonho. She felt the back of her head smack on the floor and moaned. Wonho looked down at her, his body lying on top of hers, quickly pulling her behind some wall.

            “Fuck, why did you knock me down…I fucking had him!”

            “More like he had you.”

Wonho pulled Sowon in as bullets still flew in the air around them. He aimed his weapon at one of NCT and hit one of them in the shoulder, then turned to aim at another one who he shot dead right away. One shot and another man went down. Sowon always knew he was a good shot, but she had never seen it. It was quite impressive. Nonetheless, they needed more backup. They were outmanned and definitely outgunned.

            “Fuck,” Sowon hissed loading her gun anew when it suddenly went quiet.

Too quiet…

            “We found her.”

The words sunk in, leaving a cold feeling inside of her. Sumin. There was no way they could get into the panic room. No…fucking…way…

            “I will fucking kill you myself if you opened the door sunshine,” Sowon thought to herself, peeking over the edge to see where the members of NCT were.

This was fucking hell, and she had no idea how they would get out of this…

Biting her lip, she let her gaze wander over the numerous of bodies on the floor. It was chaos. Red everywhere. The metallic smell of it filled her nostrils and Sowon had to take a step back.

            “We have to get Sumin out of here,” Sowon whispered, feeling Wonho’s strong grip on her arms. He nodded determinately.

Running as fast as she could, Sowon sprinted in the direction of the panic room. Her eyes focused, while Wonho was giving her back-up. Both trying to make it out alive, when suddenly someone jumped the leader from the side, making them both tumble and fall onto the floor. Sowon’s world spun for a moment, before she hit Taeyong to his jaw. He grunted and she took the opportunity to grab his knife, fighting to relieve him of the weapon.

Between gasps Sowon managed to get out, “You don’t give a girl a break, do you?” She struck him hard, the pain was sharp and intense and Sowon managed to get out from under him, still holding on tightly to the knife.

Slowly Taeyong got up and he was smiling, looking like he was enjoying himself except for the split lip. Sowon sent a severe punch and hit him in the stomach. Taeyong felt another blow to his nose and lips, blood dripping down his face. Sudden hands grasped around Sowon’s neck and tightened. Sowon couldn’t breathe as she could another member behind her. Kicking behind her, she was fighting to keep alive, her eyes wide. She could see Wonho fighting, hitting another member with the back of his gun, making him drop down onto his knees, when another one jumped him and the gun flew out of his hand and across the hallway. With a horrible gasp coming from her, she saw Mark drawing a knife behind Wonho, whose eyes were fixated on Sowon. 

A scream escaped her lungs, trying to warn him. Sowon thought quick and sent a suffering blow to the one holding her. He rolled over in agony and she got away, grabbing the gun on the floor and aimed it at Mark. But it was too late. The knife sunk into Wonho’s throat, his dark eyes gazing back at Sowon’s as he choked on his own blood. Her chest was heaving heavily with every breath, her eyes flickering around the room. There were still too many. She was alone. With the blood of her fallen comrades that stained her hands. 

She had failed…

            “Fuck you, Mark…” she growled yet her voice remained soft. Her heart practically banged against her chest. Her fingers trembled slightly as this dark force slowly consumed her mind. The last time this happened—Sumin had been drugged and remained unconscious for a bit. This feeling of being complete and utter powerless was the one emotion Sowon refused to experience ever again.

Yet…here she was…feeling weak…powerless…

            “Why do you want Sumin so damn bad…? There are other innocent young women in this country. Sumin isn’t the only one!” shouted Sowon as she felt two presences behind her.

Mark remained emotionless; his eyes fixated on the young gang leader in front of him. Oh, how he loved seeing this so-called notorious leader of Bangtan on her knees, quaking in fear. Yet the strangest thing was that he observed how wild this woman had gotten when Jungwoo announced that he had found where their pathetic little panic room was located. How furious she was to the point that she didn’t realize that he had both Doyoung and Taeil in advantage points that if he were to die, Sowon would die with him.

If only Wonho wasn’t in the way…he could have gotten two things he desired above everything else—his precious angel, Sumin, and the death of Sowon.

Oh well…guess he’d have to settle with just one of those things…

He suddenly gestured for both Johnny and Yuta to grab Sowon and forcibly lift her up. He then walked up to her, stepping over Wonho’s dead body, scoffing softly in the process. For being a member of Monsta X, he’d sure as hell didn’t put up much a fight. Pathetic really.

            “Do you really want to know why I want your dearest friend, Sumin?” asked Mark in the most bone-chilling tone of voice, smirking evilly.

Sowon narrowed her eyes, “No, I want to know your secret recipe for spaghetti.” She said sarcastically. Unfortunately, Mark didn’t appreciate her rather snarky remark and roughly grabbed a fist full of her hair and jerked her forward; their noses practically touched each other because of how close they were.

He then cocked his head to the side and clicked his tongue a few times. It was if he was ready to scold the female for being “disobedient”.

            “I wouldn’t piss me off, if I were you…” He threatened, tightening his grip.

Sowon winced slightly but refused to show that she was in pain.

            “Why? Does it turn you on to see a defenseless woman in pain…?” She asked with an amused grin.

Mark remained silent and suddenly released his hold on her hair. He then drew back his gun and swung it both hard and fast, hitting the rival gang leader and creating this whiplash effect.

Sowon’s head moved due to the force as this throbbing sensation appeared on the right side of her cheek. Blood slowly trickled down her chin because of the blunt force.

            “What did I say?” questioned Mark, though he and Sowon knew it was a rhetorical question. “Now, how do I get my precious angel to make an appearance? I know she’s hiding in that panic room.” He asked, growing impatient and desperate for Sumin to be by his side.

Sowon spat out some blood, glaring coldly at the obsessed freak.

            “And why the Hell would I help you retrieve Sumin?” She answered, breathing heavily.

            “Oh because with just a light press of my finger, I will send a message to my members in China to kill every single member of Bangtan, and I will personally add that they make their deaths slow and painful to the point that they’d wish they were already dead.” He kindly explained with the cruelest smile ever.

            “Do it. If I know my boys, they would rather die than have me give up Sumin in order to save them, especially Seokjin.” Sowon argued.

Instead of answering, Mark simply nodded slowly.

            “Hm…I guess you’re right,” He then straightened his leather jacket, “Well, I guess I would have to do it the old fashion way…” He suddenly announced before grabbing Sowon by her hair and forcibly dragging her towards the panic room. Sowon kicked and tried her hardest to grab anything that could prevent him from taking her any closer to the door; sadly, nothing worked.

He then tossed her in front of the door and pulled out his gun before pressing it against her head.

            “Get her to come out.” He ordered quietly, slowly cocking his gun back.

Sowon panted roughly as she felt the cold nozzle pressing more and more into her head.

            “You might as well fucking shoot me because I will never be the reason as to why Sumin is your sickening hands, you fucking psycho…!” She practically spat, staring intensely at the panic room door.

            “Alright…have it your way…and to think, if she came willingly, I wouldn’t have to resort to using drugs and more than likely do…things to her to get her to be my little obedient wife…”

That did it. Something snapped inside Sowon.

Without realizing it, this look of panic washed over her face as the air left her lungs, depriving her of oxygen. She had read Mark’s file and wanted to throw up after learning the things he or any other members of NCT had done to their victims.

No. She could not allow Sumin be another point on NCT’s wall.

            “Fine, but you better take me along with you. I know your end game, and if you want me to suffer, you would need me alive in order to get my boys back in Seoul.” She suggested.

            “Or I can kill you once I have Sumin and your boys will still come to me in order to get their little revenge.” argued Mark with a blank face.

            “True…but I know my boys better. Once they learn of my death, they would kill all the members you have in China first and then pick you guys off one by one before killing you. You want all of us in one spot.”

            “Hm…you do make an excellent point…fine. Now, get my sweet little angel out here.”

Sowon wanted to throw up every time he called Sumin that. Unlike Seokjin’s nicknames, that gave off the feeling of love and adoration, Mark’s nicknames gave off vibes that he would do disturbing things to her and for her.

            “So, tell me about yourself, Sunshine.” Sowon said, revealing the secret code that she had established for her and Sumin.

Not even minutes later, Sumin opened the door and just as she was about to hug Sowon and celebrate that she was safe, a loud gasp emitted from Sumin’s lips.

            “We meet again, my precious Sumin…” Mark whispered sweetly as he removed his gun from Sowon’s head.

            “Don’t call me that.” She angrily demanded as she aimed her gun at Mark. Unfortunately, Mark was smarter and faster. He then aimed his gun at Sowon. This time, he positioned it against her chest, aiming it at her heart.

            “Now, you wouldn’t want to see your dearest friend dead on the ground, right?”

            “…no…”

            “Good…now you and Sowon are going to come with us, and we’re going to go on a fun little adventure back to my place…”

Meanwhile, back with Jungkook and the rest of Bangtan, they were in position to take down the Chinese fraction of NCT. However, just as he was about to single the rest of the members to move in, he felt his pocket vibrate.

He then dug his phone out, though, he would’ve wished he hadn’t.

All the color practically drained from his face after opening his messages.

            “What’s wrong, Kook?” Seokjin asked, though his attention remained on a few Chinese members of NCT.

Instead of verbally responding, Jungkook simply showed his phone to him as this fiery rage bubbled within his chest.

Seokjin’s looked confused, but it would soon be replaced with complete and utter rage.

 

> **[from Unknown 02:49 AM]: _Hasn’t anyone told you to never leave something so valuable alone and unprotected? -M.L_**

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys! Jey & I are back with another update of  _Two Faced_! Sorry that it took like 84 years to get this done. I was busy with finishing up school and completing the necessary preparing to apply to my school’s MSW program and of course, the Holidays came up, so I had little to no time to write anything. Even when I did, I lacked the motivation, so I took a tiny break from it and watched anime. The break helped because I have this endless amount of creativity! 

Anyway, what did you guys think of this interesting update? What do you think the fellas of Bangtan is going to do after seeing both Sumin and Sowon in the clutches of NCT? Let us know!

Don’t forget to leave a comment/kudos! I love hearing your thoughts!

\- Kim


	9. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_“Now, you wouldn’t want to see your dearest friend dead on the ground, right?”_

_“…no…”_

_“Good…now you and Sowon are going to come with us, and we’re going to go on a fun little adventure back to my place…”_

Sowon hissed one last ‘Fuck you’ into Mark’s direction, before both girls were restrained with zip ties and thrown a hood over their heads, blocking their sense of sight. Sowon couldn’t help but be afraid. She worried about Sumin. She could hear her muffled whines, her name coming from her in a scared tone. So many worrisome things flooded her mind. Sowon got roughly pushed into the van ‒ or whatever it was ‒ while the leader could hear Mark say a quiet, “Be careful, little angel, duck your head!”

She huffed in annoyance but at least they weren’t handling Sumin cruelly yet…

The ride was quiet, dark but she could feel every bump the vehicle hit. Her heart pounded so fast. How far where they taking them? Where were they being taken? When Sowon tried to sit up a hand pushed her down roughly again and kicked out to whomever dared to touch her. With a tight grip, the gang leader was pushed onto the floor. She couldn’t see. She couldn’t move. She was fucking clueless…powerless…and that was something she wished to never experience again…

After what seemed like ages, the vehicle finally came to a stop, and Sowon felt herself forcefully being removed. Sumin on the other hand squealed, when she felt some arms lifting her up and carrying her, before they let her onto her feet. The members of NCT pushed them forward, escorting them to some unknown location and Sowon tried to listen to her surroundings, trying to figure out where they were. Strong hands held tightly around her arms. They went right and she went right. She could feel their breaths against her skin.

            “Bring her down,” Mark ordered, holding onto Sumin tight as he finally took the hood off her. “Welcome to my home, baby girl,” He said, tightening his grip on her arm.

Sowon realized too late that Mark was separating them, and she instantly began to fight the grips, screaming profanities at him even though she had no idea where he was. But they were stronger and easily grabbed her. She could hear doors opening and then she felt the cold chill of a room. Wherever she was, she knew it wasn’t going to be a nice, luxury stay. They removed the hood and pushed Sowon into the room hard. She landed on her side and felt the wind knocked out of her. The men laughed. The door closed. 

            “Fuck,” Sowon sat up immediately. The ground was hard, dirty and cold. Her gaze wandered around and over a small bed, no windows, nothing.

While, with Sumin, her prison was anything but. Unbeknownst to her, Mark had prepared nothing but the best for his little angel, even though Sumin prepared for the worst. She mentally readied her mind to be kept behind an overly secured room; one would have to cut out Mark’s eye in order to pass the retina scan. That’s how bad her prison would be and yet…here she stood in the most beautiful room her eyes ever laid upon.

The room had this rose gold theme to it, and everything and anything that was confined within its four walls was luxurious. The windows were covered with this sheer ivory material with rose designs decorating all over it. Against one of the walls was a bed fit for a royal; that too had a rose gold theme to it.

            “Okay…what is his obsession with rose gold?” Sumin thought as she fiddled with the necklace that Mark had “graciously” bestowed onto her. The more she messed with it, the more the realization hit her that even the necklace was essentially made out of rose gold. The chain…the stones…everything.

Instantly, she removed her clammy fingers from the piece of jewelry and rushed over to the door. She wrapped her hand around the cold door handle and just as she pulled it towards her, the door opened, revealing the one person she absolutely did not want to see—Mark fucking Lee.

            “It hasn’t even been ten minutes and you’re already trying to escape…I’m disappointed, little one,” He paused, clicking his tongue and tilting his head just a bit, “I thought you would’ve appreciated both the thought and effort I put into preparing your bedroom during your stay,” He walked inside the room, causing Sumin to step back, “Well, at least until you’re ready to move in with me.” He stated, corning the poor girl against the foot of the bed. One gentle push and he’d be hovering her delicate body. No. He needed to control himself. He wanted their first time together to be memorable and seeing how he just kidnapped her and shoved her best friend in the basement, sex would be the last thing on her mind.

Nope. He would need to bide his time and sweep his precious angel of her feet. He would convince her that Bangtan were the evil ones, and that he and NCT would protect her—always.

Sumin, on the other hand, did not share his vision. She wanted nothing more but to get out of this predicament with little to no use from her gun, unfortunately, she would have to fire all her rounds if she wanted to make it out alive with Sowon by her side. Question was…where was her dearest friend.

If her idea was going to work, she would need to charm Mark enough to convince him to allow her to see Sowon. That would be the first step.

            “Well, I’ll be upfront right now. I would never be ready to do anything with you until you show me Sowon. I want to know if she’s safe and not on the brink of death.” Sumin proclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest, as she narrowed her eyes on the enemy gang leader.

Mark lowered his head with a smirk painted on his face.

            “Will that please you, my sweet little angel?” He asked, lifting his head and establishing eye contact. God, he would never tire of staring into her doe-like eyes, feeling this sense of purity radiate from them. Though…something in the back of his mind told him that she was no longer innocent, and that pathetic member of Bangtan dared to touch what was his.

Sumin remained still. Her breath hitched just a little.

            “Remember, you’re doing this for Sowon and the rest of Bangtan.” She chanted before mustering the sweetest smile, “Yes. That would make me happy if I can see my friend again.” She said softly.

Mark returned the smile, “Well, if it would make you happy, then I would take you to her.” He said in a sincere tone of voice.

            “Thank you…”

Slap.

Sowon couldn’t feel the burning pain in her jaw anymore, but definitely felt the way her skin cut open as she fell onto the hard concrete, as she stumbled from the impact. She could taste the metal on her tongue, but still ‒ she didn’t say a word ‒ not once answering any of their question with useful information but instead with sarcastic comments. It didn’t take long for them to get fed up with her and with one hit to her head, the darkness swallowed her up whole, leaving her faint in one of the members arms who took her back into her room. Completely emotionless, he heaved her onto the bed and shrugged his shoulders.

“She doesn’t say a word. Only calls us ‘pretty boys’ and ‘fuckheads’,” He said and bowed when Mark came down the stairs with Sumin in tow. Jeno is eyed her warily, but faked a smile at her. If his boss was happy, then he was, too.

“I don’t think she will tell us anything,” He sighed deeply.

A smirk plastered itself on Mark’s lips as he pulled Sumin in a little more by her handcuffs, “I think she will…she only needs a little persuading, isn’t that right, baby girl?”

Sumin choked back the tears that threatened to form. To say that she was heartbroken would be an understatement. She utterly destroyed after witnessing Sowon look beaten to the brink of death.

Without thinking, she took a step forward but was soon pulled back by Mark.

“Doesn’t it hurt to see your closest friend like this?” He then turned towards Jeno and Jaemin, “I know I would be personally destroyed if I ever saw you guys in such a depressed state.” He proclaimed, clutching his heart for dramatic effect.

Sumin grimaced, shutting her eyes, “Please. Let me talk to her. I’ll convince her to tell you anything that you want.” She reopened her eyes, meeting Mark’s gaze,” Just please…do not hurt her anymore…” She softly begged, cupping his cheek.

Mark leaned into her warm touch, loving the softness of her skin. Just one slight turn and he’d be able to kiss the palm of her hand. However, he had to resist. Otherwise, he’d be doing something that he promised himself that he’d wait until Sumin reciprocated his love.

            “Okay. Go talk to your friend. The boys and I will be waiting outside,” He dug his hands inside his jacket pocket until he felt something cool. He then retrieved it and undid Sumin’s handcuffs, “Oh. Don’t bother escaping, little one.” He warned in the sweetest tone of voice. “You and Sowon will not make it out of here alive, and I honestly don’t want to see your precious body stained with blood.” He added, smiling.

Sumin remained silent and simply nodded in response. Mark uttered a quick, “good”, before gesturing Jeno and Jaemin to follow him. Sumin waited for a few moments until the sound of the door shutting invaded her eyes. Then, she rushed over to Sowon, kneeling by her side, as she examined the gang leader’s injuries. A frown slowly appeared on her face while this heavy pain tightened around her chest as she noted the amount of cuts and bruises that decorated her roommate’s body.

            “Oh…Sowon…” whispered Sumin as tears trickled down her cheeks. “I am so sorry…”

At the sound of her voice, Sowon blinked her eyes open carefully reaching out for Sumin. “Don’t tell me…,” Her voice sounded croaky, a bit too breathy as she tried to breathe through the pain as she turned a little to look at her friend. “That I look hideous now,”

A smile played on her lips and Sumin couldn’t help but tear up further. With one quick movement, Sumin hugged Sowon tight, burying her face in the other woman’s neck for comfort, quite little sobs shaking her body. The battered woman held her tight, her hand caressing through her hair as she soothed the younger one.

            “It’ll be alright, sunshine. I’ve been through worse,” She murmured waiting for Sumin to pull off from her.

Hissing in pain, Sumin helped Sowon to sit up on her bed, holding onto her hand tight.

            “Sumin, my sunshine, please, listen to me,” Sowon said, her eyes flickering around the room nervously as she wiped away some blood off her lips, “Don’t you even dare to try and take Mark down. Stay on his side, make him believe that you will give in to him. Make it believable enough that he lets you walk around without handcuffs.” Pulling Sumin closer, Sowon’s voice ebbed down to a whisper, “I will get us out of here. I promise. Be patient.”

Sumin sighed, secretly disliking how Sowon knew what she’d planned to do. Though, it made sense since after all she’s extremely intelligent. She’s just lazy.

            “Fine…but how do I make him believe that I have fallen in love with him? Every time he looks at me and calls me his, “little angel”, I want to take the nearest sharp object and stab him in the throat.” She asked, revealing her innermost thoughts about NCT’s leader.

Sowon chuckled slightly. She would’ve laughed a little bit more, but those assholes kicked her ribs the most, so it hurt to laugh.

            “Well…take it from the master actress, pretend that he’s Seokjin.” She suggested as she playfully winked at Sumin, causing the poor girl to blush profusely.

            “W-what? I don’t love Seokjin.” Sumin declared firmly; her voice even cracked just a bit.

Sowon shot her knowing look as a grin slowly appeared on her face.

            “Are you sure?” She asked, teasing her cute little sunshine.

            “Yes! I am sure that I don’t love Seokjin!” Sumin answered, rejecting the idea of being in love with the handsome member of Bangtan with every fiber of her being. Then, she thought about it. Every single thought and feeling she had about him started to make her body feel—odd. Her heart began to race. Butterflies appeared out of nowhere in the pit of her stomach. She even felt her face become hot. What was happening to her?

            “Again, are you sure? Your overall body language says otherwise, Sumin.” she heard Sowon ask, sensing the playfulness in her voice.

A few whines escaped her lips as she practically bounced in place. This feeling of anxiousness was something she did not want whatsoever.

            “Yes, I’m sure!” She shouted but looked unsure, “Just for clarification…how did you know that you were in love with Jungkook?” She asked, shyly looking away.

The leader looked at her friend with a smile, caressing over her hair as she let out a deep sigh.

“Honestly…as you may or may not know I am not quite good with human interactions and showing affection,” Sowon laughed, her eyes wandering around the room as she was thinking back to her first encounter with Jungkook, their first kiss, their first mission. “It hurts not to be by his side,” She spoke up, her eyes focusing somewhere else as she kept on talking, deep in her thoughts, “It feels like a part of me wasn’t with me each time he was gone. And if he was there, it felt like it was burning, jumping right out of my chest whenever he smiled at me. Gosh, his stupid, idiotic, beautiful nose scrunches.” Taking a pause, Sowon shook her head, “I hate men. Oh, how much I do…but him. And the other boys ‒ maybe ‒ just don’t tell them or it will get over their heads. Anyways, Jungkook,  you know this saying of having butterflies in your stomach?” The leader turned to Sumin with a smile, “It sounds stupid, but it feels exactly like that. Maybe a little like you want to throw up as well, but we want to keep it classy right?” She chuckled as she reached out for Sumin’s hand, “It still needed to be struck by a bullet to realize that I’d die for this man.” Pointing with one finger at her friend, she raised her eyebrows at her, “And you know I don’t say that lightly.” Leaning back against the cold, concrete wall, the gang leader pulled her knees in. “Someone aimed at him. I couldn’t let that happen. So, I pushed him away and the bullet hit me right in my shoulder, but instead of running away…I kissed him.” Sowon bit her lips, tears were burning behind her eyes and Sowon cleared her throat, “Maybe it’s in the kiss. You should try that…heard Jin is a great kisser.”

Sumin pursed her lips, fighting to control the blush from becoming any redder, as she thought about what Sowon had said. Was she in love with Seokjin? That was the million dollar question of the hour, and the more she thought about it, the more this feeling of realization crashed into her body—especially once her mind recalled every moment that she experienced those “butterflies” with Seokjin by her side…

            _“You do know that you don’t have to sit so close to me in order to keep an eye on me, right?” Sumin pointed out, bothered by the fact that he prevented her from getting any school work done. He just had to sit incredibly close to her._

_Seokjin smiled, “Oh, but I have to, princess. Someone could easily grab you from behind and what kind of man would I be if I allowed my woman to be taken away from me.” He argued, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulder and pulling her close._

_Sumin groaned before lightly elbowing him in the rib to get him to release her._

_“First of all, I am not your woman. Second of all, I can protect myself thank you very much.” She retorted, flashing him a knowing look._

_“Oh really? So, how do you explain being almost kidnapped by some hired thugs last week, then?”_

_“T-That was…that was…!”_

_“Yes…? I’m waiting, princess.”_

_“Oh, shut up and let me study!”_

_Seokjin laughed, finding Sumin extremely adorable, especially when she mumbled some profanities and death threats. How did he get so lucky to be blessed with such a woman? While, yes, they were not exclusive to one another, there were moments he felt like they were. It was quite entertaining to see her become this green-eyed monster whenever he flirted with other women to obtain some information on NCT. It was also humorous to watch her deny such accusations and tell him that he could “fuck” those girls, and she wouldn’t lose any sleep over it._

_Oh…but she did…_

_There was one night where Sowon had ordered him to talk to the female workers, at NCT’s club, but Sumin didn’t know that. So, when he peeked inside Sumin’s room, he had to quickly stifle his laughter after witnessing her rant to Sowon about how he could get a STD from those girls._

_“And most importantly, what if they take advantage of him?! Like, what if they find out about his sweet spot and use it to their advantage?!” Seokjin heard Sumin angrily ask Sowon._

_Then, he heard his leader’s laugh before responding,_

_“And, how would you know about his sweet spot? Huh, little sunshine?”_

_Sumin practically squeaked, “Uh…he told me!”_

_“Oh my goodness, you being in love with my recon man, is fucking hilarious.”_

_Seokjin’s eyes widened as his heart began to pound against his chest._

_“Oh…please don’t be a cruel joke, Sowon…” He thought as he eagerly waited for Sumin’s response._

_“I’m not in love with that handsome, annoying fool…” mumbled Sumin, glancing away._

_Well, that was fast. Seokjin went from being over the moon to crushed in less than ten seconds._

_Maybe Jungkook was right to call him a lovesick fool. He was foolish to think that someone so pure would want to be with someone like him. He had killed for Bangtan and never once felt any remorse afterwards. He was heartless…or…he thought himself to be._

_Someone like Sumin would never fall in love with him, and he should finally accept that._

_With a heavy heart, he stepped away from Sumin’s door but just as he turned away to leave, he heard Sumin say,_

_“Though…it does feel odd to not have him by my side…”_

_Just hearing that sentence ignited a flame within him. If she started to experience that, then maybe ‒ just maybe ‒ it could develop into love. Yeah…it would develop into love. He just had to continue to show her the love that he had for her._

_And, so he did…_

_“Have you ever been kiss, princess?” He suddenly asked, glancing down at the girl, who had her eyes glued to a chemistry equation she had been trying to solve for almost an hour._

_“No, why?” questioned Sumin, raising her brow, as she looked away from her notebook._

_Then, a smirk graced his handsome face, creating even more confusion within her._

_Suddenly, instead of answering, he cupped both her cheeks and leaned forward. Sumin’s eyes widened while this pinkish hue appeared on her cheeks._

_“Oh…my…God…” She thought as he inched closer and closer. Their lips barely touched each other. Just one slight push, and they’d be kissing. Part of her wanted to close the gap herself while the side wanted to push him away and slap him upside the head._

_How dare he try and steal her first kiss? And yet…why would she gladly let him…?_

_This strange sensation within her tummy caused it to do flips. It made her fingers tremble in anticipation. Her eyes flickered to his lips, noting how plump they were, and wondered how it would feel against her own._

_Without a second thought, she did it. She wove her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, capturing his lips and unleashing a tiny bit of sexual tension that they had built up for months._

_Seokjin’s eyes grew as he was completely taken back by Sumin’s sudden action. Though, he did not mind it one bit. He just hoped that she didn’t feel his heart beating against his chest. That’s how close their chests were as they continued to kiss, putting all their emotions into it._

_Minutes later, Sumin finally pulled away. Then, a look of realization washed over her face as she quickly gathered her school material._

_“I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” She said, shoving her textbook and notebook inside her bag. She was about to put her writing utensils away when Seokjin’s hand clamped over hers ._

_“Why? Do you regret it? Were you just playing with my emotions because Sowon said that you needed to practice your act of deceivement?” Seokjin fired question after question, failing to mask the hurt in his voice._

_Sumin gawked, “What? No, of course I don’t regret it. I just think that it was inappropriate for me to have done that when I don’t even know what exactly are your feelings towards me and—” Before she could continue her rant, Seokjin silenced her with another sweet kiss._

_“How about now? Do you know what my feelings are now?” He asked as he pulled away, leaving Sumin breathless._

_“I think I do…”_

            “I think I’m in love with Seokjin….Oh my God…I’m in love with Seokjin…”

A hand on her mouth shut her up pretty effectively as soon as the realization hit her.

            “Yeah, smarty-pants you are and fucking be quiet about it or…,” Sowon’s eyes narrowed as she stopped. Her heart was hammering hard against her chest, like drums at a rock concert. Only louder. She could hear footsteps coming closer. “Just fucking do as I say, okay? Be a good girl and make him think you love him. I’ll get us out of here…somehow,” Her eyes flickered around the windowless room. 

She was pretty much hopeless, but she wouldn’t be Sowon if she hadn’t an idea already sparked in her mind. Sowon leaned in to kiss Sumin’s hair quickly, whispering to her a few encouraging words.

            “Oh and…if you got his trust…please get me some pain killers, or at least ask him if you can get me some water. I need to get rid of this blood,” Sowon said with a smile as the door opened.

Two of Mark’s men ushered in fast, while the leader leaned against the door frame with a smirk. The men quickly handcuffed Sumin again, taking her on both sides of her arms roughly to shove her back towards the door.

            “C’mon my beautiful girl,” Mark reached for Sumin’s hand, “There is a movie coming on tonight that I’d really like to watch with you. What do you think, huh? Movie night sounds wonderful, right?”

 _“Make him think you love him…”_ Sowon’s words rang within Sumin’s ears. She then took a deep breath and slowly released as the sweetest smile appeared on her face.

            “Of course, Mark. I just hope it isn’t a scary movie because I get frightened easily.” She confessed with a meek expression.

Then, Mark protectively wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

            “Don’t worry, little angel, I’ll protect you…always…”

And he just did that. No matter what she did, he was there to prevent from any harm coming her way. When his men knew of her weaponry skills and wanted to see them first hand, Mark immediately nipped that in the bud, stating that he would put a bullet in between their eyes if they ever requested something so idiotically from her again. In his mind, his precious angel needed him to protect her. She had no knowledge of guns or any other weapon. She never stained her heart by killing someone. Nah. He’d be the one to continuously corrupt his heart instead.

She needed to stay pure…untainted…

Currently in the training room, Mark fired round after round, releasing his pent up rage. Shot after shot, the bullets landed on a vital spot of a person. An evil smirk slowly appeared as he looked over his handy work, imagining each target dummy as a member of Bangtan. God, he couldn’t wait to kill each and every one of them. Unfortunately, that stupid bitch, he had locked inside his basement, refused to cooperate. Even on the brink of death, she remained stubborn. Honestly, he would’ve killed her on the tenth day of her captivity, but his precious angel managed to convince him…

             _“Please…let me try again. I will definitely convince her this time.” begged Sumin with a cute pout, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind._

_Mark looked away from the vanilla-colored file, that contained important intel, and asked why she was so hung up on trying to convince her friend._

_“Because, I know you, and I can tell that you are seconds away from ordering her execution,” She then released him and walked in front of him before positioning himself on his lap, “Do you love me, Mark?” She questioned with a serious expression._

_Mark looked taken back, “You know I do, angel. I would do anything for you, you know that.”_

_“Then, let me work my magic. You already trust me enough to not handcuff me anymore,” She then leaned closer; her lips hovered above his ear, “Now, trust me when I say that I will get you that information you desire so much.” She whispered alluringly, playfully nibbling at his earlobe before pulling away._

_Mark sighed heavily, controlling his hormones, “Okay. Fine. Convince your friend once more, but if she doesn’t open her mouth, then she’s dead. Got it?”_

_“Loud and clear.”_

Whatever Sumin said to Sowon worked. An hour after Sumin visited her, Mark obtained important information about how to take down Bangtan. He was certainly wrong to doubt her.

            “I wonder what she’s doing…” He wondered quietly to himself, smiling, as he stared out the window, leaning in his office chair.

Standing in front of the basement door, Sumin clutched the pain medicine and bottle of water for her dear friend behind her back. She blankly met both Doyoung and Johnny’s gaze and pretty much demanded that they move or else. Without a second thought, the two men moved out of her way and allowed her inside the basement. Before entering, Sumin threatened that if they interrupt her, she’d personally use them as target practice for her knife throwing. For added measure, she told them that she knows where all vital organs are located at, and she never misses.

The two boys nodded, trying to mask the fear in their eyes.

With a warm smile, she bid them a fond farewell before venturing inside the basement. She heard the door close shut, and the security system activating again.

She rolled her eyes, finding it a tad dramatic, before walking further inside. Though, she wished she hadn’t. It had been three days since her last visit, and she knew that Sowon had started to go a little stir crazy. She just hoped that her fearless friend didn’t snap.

            “Sowon…” She called out softly, staring at her backside. “I brought you a bottle of pain medicine and water…”

The gang leader leaned against the wall, breathing heavily as her knuckles turned white from how hard she tightened them. She couldn’t believe this. She was still here. No sign of her gang or Jungkook, battered and on her way to fucking lose her mind. Nonetheless she put a smile on her face, when Sumin entered. The other girl looked like a wild contrast to her. Her hair brushed, clothes clean and with a smile, while Sowon sported some ripped shirt and cuts and bruises in all kinds of different shading on her body. With a heavy sigh, she fell back onto the bed. She didn’t want to talk, so she just took the pills from Sumin with a apologetic smile and gulped the bottle of water hastily. Rubbing her wrists, she hissed feeling the burn from where they had bond her to the chair again. Deep red marks. She hated them. At least Sumin was doing okay. Her eyes wandered over her friend’s body, looking for any sign that she wasn’t when it fell onto her hands. Wait. What? She hadn’t noticed it before, too deeply immersed in her thoughts.

            “When did he let you off the handcuffs?” Sowon whispered, watching as Sumin dropped onto her knees in front of her, getting out a first-aid kit. 

The gang leader eyed it warily, but didn’t bother to interrupt Sumin. She needed to know when, how and what. She needed information. Finally. There was a glimpse of hope.

Sumin hummed in response as she poured a tiny bit of rubbing alcohol on a cotton puff. She then peered down, looking at her free hands.

            “Oh, the lack of handcuffs?” Sowon nodded, wanting to know more, “I think it was day five when he happily bestowed the privilege of me no longer needing restraints as he had grown to trust me.” She replied, keeping her voice at a semi-whisper, as she recalled the day that she had earned Mark’s trust.

_Gazing out of the window, Sumin drank in the tranquil atmosphere that the Autumn day had to offer. She especially enjoyed how the soft breeze gently fanned her face. She inhaled slowly, breathing in the familiar scents she had longed for. The trees. The grass. Anything that nature had offered. She even eyed the birds with envy as they were free, and she was not._

_She felt like a damsel in distress, locked away in a tower, as she patiently waited for her suitor to come and rescue her. She honestly had lost track of how long she and Sowon had been there. Speaking of which…how was Sumin? She hasn’t seen her since their first night. God…she missed her…_

_Not wanting to cry again, she removed herself from the open window and looked around her room. There was so much she could do to preoccupy her mind and yet she had nothing._

_As she let out a long sigh, she heard the door knock before seeing Mark peek his head inside. Once again, he looked a little too eager to win over her affections. Day one, he had asked Taeyong to cook breakfast for her. Naturally, she threw it out the window, stating that he was trying to poison her yet again. Day two, he had planned one of her ideal dates, which consisted a walk along the sandy beach and enjoying each other’s company; however, it was hard with his men acting as secret service agents and—she was fucking handcuffed. Day three, she woke up to a beautiful bouquet of roses, various in color. She couldn’t help but smile at the gesture, but Seokjin already beat him in that romantic act, so it lacked a little luster. Day four, after forcibly joining Mark in his meetings, Sumin returned to her room and almost cried tears of joy as she saw a stack of books that were not only her favorite pieces of literature but also rare._

_Now, she wondered how he was going to top that. At the same time, why was he being overly sweet on her? If anything, she should be locked away with Sumin after the shit she had pulled._

_“May I help you?” asked Sumin as Mark strode right in, heading towards her._

_“I need a little advice on something.” He stated, taking a seat on the edge of her bed and patting the spot next to him._

_Unbothered to fight him, she sat right next to him and asked what he needed help with._

_“Well, I’m having a little of a dilemma deciding on what to do about a rising gang.” He began, turning towards Sumin, “I mean, I can do the obvious thing and terminate them before they grow too powerful. However, NCT needs allies believe it or not, and we can’t rely on EXO and SHINee forever, so what do you think?” He finished._

_Sumin pursed her lips; a bit taken back at his predicament. Should she help him? After all, Sowon did tell her to gain his trust. That way she could roam free and help Sowon in any means possible._

_“Like you said, you need allies. You can’t always rely on the OG gangs here in Seoul, so I would position your young members, you call them “Dreamies”, right?” Mark nodded, “Okay. Yeah. Um. I would position the Dreamies in a way that they could start planting seeds of influence. I mean, they have these trustworthy and lovable faces, so it would work. Then, once they persuade the leader enough, that’s when you make your move.” Sumin relayed her idea. Her brilliant mind was considered to be a powerful tool in Bangtan—as Mark happily learned._

_He slowly nodded, pursing his lips and clasping his fingers, as he thought about her plan. Yes. That could work._

_Without saying anything, he stood up. He then glanced over his shoulder, flashing his precious angel a sweet smile._

_“Thanks, my little angel.” He said, fishing something out of his pocket._

_Sumin eyed him questioningly, secretly scared that she’d be shot dead._

_“Ah…here it is…!” She heard Mark happily mumble. She then saw him turn around and kneel in front of her. Just as she asked him what he was doing, she felt the cool metal loosen around her wrists._

_“You’re free, little one.” He announced, looking at her with utter sincerity._

_Sumin tilted her head slightly, “I-I’m free?”_

_“Well, not free to leave but free enough to roam around my place without my boys following your every move.” He stood up, taking the handcuffs with him, “I’m sorry that I had to keep you under lock and key, I was just afraid that you would seriously harm yourself, and I can’t bear the thought of losing you. However, I believe that I can trust you enough to know that you wouldn’t do anything horrific like that.” He explained, smiling sadly._

_“Oh…thanks…” She muttered._

_Mark nodded and just as he turned to leave, he felt something wrap around his torso. His eyes trailed down and saw a pair of arms. He then peeked over his shoulder and saw Sumin holding him._

_“Thank you so much, Mark…you have no idea how much this means to me. ”_

_“I told you… I would do anything for you…”_

Sowon let out a long whistle, impressed that her cute little roomie did the impossible. Sumin managed to make Mark believe that she was in love with him.

            “Nicely done…Nice done…” Sowon complimented before releasing a slight wince as the cotton ball infused with rubbing alcohol made contact.

            “Hold still, you big baby…”

            “Well, how about I cut your cheek and then place that cotton ball on you, then let’s see if you would hold still or not.”

            “Of course, I’d hold still. You’re treating my wounds. I don’t want to get an infection…”

            “…I can see why Seokjin loves you…”

Sumin laughed at Sowon’s remark, shaking her head as she continued to tend to Sowon’s wounds. Once her injuries were clean and showed no signs of infection, Sumin closed the first-aid kit and positioned herself against the bed, leaning her head back just a bit.

            “So, did you figure out a way for us to get out of this shit hole?” she asked, directing her attention towards Sowon.

Closing her eyes for a moment, the leader nodded.

            “I did,” She whispered as her eyes snapped open again. “From what you told me, I know the plans of this fucking building by heart now. All I need is a weapon.” She lowered her voice a little more, raking her hands through her hair in a desperate manner. “You need to smuggle something in for me. Something small, but sharp. I’ll take them down easily and then I’ll make my way up. They aren’t guarding me that much as they want to.” Sumin leaned towards her, listening carefully to everything Sowon said, while she was making mental notes. “When they bring me food, I will take Johnny down. It’s always just one and I need you to walk by the door upstairs to leave it a bit ajar, just so no one notices but I can slip through. But don’t wait for me, you hear me?” Sowon eyed the girl with a stern gaze, “You will go, make sure Mark is occupied with something and then we meet up…”

            “The west wing,” Sumin breathed out with wide eyes, when the plan sunk in. It could work. This was the only part of the building that wasn’t done constructing, yet. They had a good chance of escaping there—but also to be seen. 

            “When?”

            “Tomorrow,” Sowon announced with a determined nod, “Oh and make sure they let lose a little. Make them drinks or something for lunch. I heard those pretty boys love to party.” A devilish smirk appeared on the woman’s face and Sumin shivered. She hasn’t seen that glint in Sowon’s eyes in a while. It spoke of wild rage.

But just like everything else in Sumin’s life… it didn’t went they way she had planned it…

Back with the fellas of Bangtan, tensions were at an all time high. Anger surged throughout their body as they silently berated themselves for failing both Sowon and Sumin. How on earth did they fail to see that this was just one giant bait? And to make matters worse…they were stupid enough to take it…

            “I will fucking murder him!” Seokjin spat with rage; his breath grew sporadic while his heart pounded against his chest. This uncontrollable hatred surge throughout his body, amping his need ‒ no desire ‒ to punch something or someone. He needed to get his hands on Mark, and he would kill anyone that dared to stop him.

Jungkook pushed him back by his chest, ordering the other to be quiet.

            “And you will, but you need to stay cool. We can’t just barge in. Mark wants us to,” Jungkook looked around, his chest rising with every breath he took. Sowon had been gone for too long. He wasn’t sure how long one could last torture and he didn’t want to find out. “Do you have a fucking plan?” Seokjin hissed, his knuckles turning white with how hard he gripped the armrest of the chair. Jungkook’s eyes met one of his members. Everyone was focused, determined and raging with a burning fire that could only be sated with blood.

            “Tomorrow…”

The next day, Sumin woke up feeling happy. Today was the day that she and Sowon would finally escape this Hell hole. Though, in the back of her mind, something didn’t feel right, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on what could it possibly be. All she knew, that her gut told her, was that something would happen that could leave someone severely injured. She just prayed that it would be someone from NCT. To be specific, she hoped that it would Mark. She had enough of his unwanted advances. It made her sick to her stomach to have him kiss her in places that were meant for Seokjin. To have him whisper nothing but sweet words. She hated it all, and she was thankful that her disgust never showed. Maybe she should take up acting…

Currently in the kitchen, she was busy cooking up a lunch for Sowon. Remembering that her dear friend needed some kind of weapon, she decided to create a meal that would require the usage of a knife and fork; though, it made her wonder how Sowon would kill someone with both utensils. Then, she shuddered at the fact that Sowon could easily kill someone with a fucking spoon, so a fork and steak knife would be no problem for her.

Sumin quickly chopped a few carrots and onions before throwing them into the saute pan. Just as she turned around, she heard Mark shout,

            “There you are, my precious angel!”

She quickly mustered a sweet smile and greeted him back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

            “Whatcha cooking?” He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

            “I’m making a meal for Sowon. She looked malnourished, and it didn’t sit well with me knowing that I’m eating delicious meals prepared by Taeyong while she’s starving to death.” She explained, smiling sadly. She knew Mark would do anything to keep her happy, so she had to sell that she was “heartbroken” and “upset” over her friend.

Mark hummed in response, resting his chin on her shoulder.

            “But, what if I want to eat it? I always wanted to try your cooking,” He paused, inhaling the savory aroma,” How about this, I eat that, and I’ll get Taeyong to cook her something delicious?” He suggested, smiling brightly, with this hopeful gleam in his eyes. “I also want to eat lunch with you since it’s been a few days since we last shared a meal together.” He added, slightly guilt-tripping the poor girl.

Sumin maintained her smile, though, on the inside, she wanted to take that steak knife and stab him in the neck. Well…there goes Plan A…

            “Okay fine…I guess I miss your company too…”

            “I knew you love me, little one.”

            “And I regret that…”

Mark chuckled at her comment before kissing Sumin on the cheek. He then released his hold on her and straightened his jacket out.

            “Oh, do you have plans for tonight?” He suddenly asked, throwing Sumin off guard.

She hummed, thinking of a believable lie for him. The last thing she wanted was to go on another date with him which usually ended him with trying to have sex with her.

            “Uh…well, I was hoping to get some studying done, tonight. Why?”

            “I want to take my precious angel out on a date.”

            “Oh? Another one? But we went out last night.”

            “Well, this is important because I want to ask you something.”

Sumin’s lips thinned as this look of complete and utter dread slowly washed over. Fortunately, Mark mistook it as nerves and quickly calmed them.

            “Don’t worry, baby girl, I’m not proposing to you.” He chuckled, “But it is an important question so dress beautifully for me.” He winked at her, causing the girl to become red.

He resumed walking out of the kitchen, where the moment his foot stepped out of the area, his sweet smile dropped. It was soon replaced with this evil and pleased smirk as mind became filled with the idea of Sumin officially joining NCT. He had found his queen, so why not give her full reign over his members as well?

            “I hope she says yes…”

Soon, a blanket of darkness covered the once bright sky. Tiny dots, that twinkled brightly, decorated the night sky with the full moon as the main event. A soft breeze brushed past the ivory lace curtains as small amounts of steam left underneath the bathroom door.

Currently, blow drying her hair, Sumin couldn’t help but be a bit irritated that Mark forced her to take another shower. Apparently, she “smelled”, and he missed the scent of sweet flowers that came from her shower gel.

            “Why are boys obsessed with sweet scents?” She uttered as she finally reached the last section of her that needed drying. She quickly dried that part and then brushed her hair, straightening it. She quickly debated if she wanted to curl her hair or just leave it straight. Should she go the extra mile or give in to her laziness? After debating, she chose the latter. Mark already seen her with wavy and curly hair, so it wouldn’t be anything special if she were to create loves waves.

She gave herself a quick glance over before leaving the steamy and humid bathroom. The cool air fanned her body, creating tiny goosebumps to appear all over her arms and legs. But she gladly welcomed it. She loved the chill air. She then walked over to her closet, flipping through the luxurious brand dresses. What kind of color theme should she go for? That was the big question.

She flipped through dress after dress until she saw this black and blue dress. She took that dress to get a better look. She pursed her lips, silently impressed that Mark’s men had tastes. The dress looked like something that came out of the Victorian era yet had this modern aesthetic to it. The sleeves were black lace and long. The top part of it was also black lace, but the bottom was this royal blue color that reminded her of sapphires.

With a faint smile, she dropped her towel and quickly put on this wine colored matching lingerie set. She then unzipped the dress and stepped right into it. She zipped it back up and smoothed out the fabric.

            “Knowing Mark, there are matching shoes to go with it.” She humorously thought as she searched for them. Though, it didn’t take too long.

She raised a brow, noticing how the shoes reminded her of ballet slippers. The heels were a matching blue with black satin ribbons. They were beautiful.

After what seemed like forever, Sumin finally finished getting ready. It took her a few attempts to get the shoes to look right. She swiftly put on diamond earrings as she walked over to her purse, which sat on top of her wooden drawer, and grabbed it.

            “Okay, Sowon needs a weapon…” She mumbled to herself as she grabbed a nail file from her vanity table.

She took one final breath, slowly exhaling it. She emptied her thoughts and prepared herself to execute Sowon’s plan.

            “Let’s get out of here.” She thought as she walked over to the door. Just as she reached for the door handle, it opened suddenly.

Sumin took a step back and looked confused as she saw Mark wearing something that did not seem suitable for a date. He normally dressed up but here he stood wearing a black leather jacket, a black plain t-shirt, and jeans.

            “Where are you going?” asked Mark, secretly devouring Sumin with his eyes. His eyes especially lingered around her sinful legs.

Sumin shifted a little, slightly uncomfortable with Mark’s lustful gaze.

            “I was going to ask Sowon for her opinion on my outfit. You know…for our date tonight.” She answered, reminding him of the date he suggested.

Mark pursed his lips, nodding slowly, as he placed a warm hand on Sumin’s shoulder.

            “Yeah…change in plans…you’re staying here tonight.” He announced quickly as he rushed out of the room and closed the door.

Sumin gawked and just as she headed for the door, she heard it lock followed by the security system activating. She angrily banged on the door, demanding Mark to tell her what’s going on.

            “I’m just keeping you safe little one! Now, be a good girl and wait for me!” He shouted before turning away. He then silently ordered one of his men to keep a watchful eye on her as she had the tendency of escaping.

Boy…he was smart to have a guard stationed by her room.

Sumin was heading planning her escape. She tossed her purse on the bed as she quickly walked over to the window, that Mark stupidly forgot to close whenever he had her under lock down.  She would’ve ran, but she was still in heels.

She swiftly tied her hair up in a ponytail before hooking one leg out of the window. She reached for the top ledge of the roof, slowly hoisting herself up. She mustered all of her strength to pull herself up into a standing position, careful to secure her feet as heels tend to be slippery.

Just as she managed to stand, something latched onto her feet. She tightened her grip on the ledge of the rooftop as she struggled against the unknown person’s grasp. She started to feel her body be pulled down. Fear instilled in her eyes as she was afraid that she would plummet to her death.

Not wanting to die, she channeled that fear and turned it into adrenaline. She kicked her feet, hoping to land a few hits on the assailant’s face.

            “Let go off me!”

            “Wait, it’s me!”

* * *

**A/N:** Okay…I take back what I said in my latest chapter of  _Our Second Chance_ … this is my longest update that I have written to date. Honestly, I do not know how people can write 10K+ chapters, but I applaud them lol 

Anyway, what do you guys think of this update? Believe it or not, we are nearing the end of this story! How do you guys think this is all going to play out? I honestly want to know! :) 

Don’t forget to leave a comment/kudos! I love hearing your thoughts!

\- Kim


	10. Only One Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

 

Sumin continued to struggle, desperate to fight off the person’s hard grip. She shouted a few profanities, calling the unknown person every name in the book. The others were made up on the spot.

“Wait, it’s me!” She heard the strong bodied figure yell. Though, she didn’t let up. If she did, then she would be taken to Mark, and that’s something she didn’t want. She’d rather die than go back to him.

“Princess! It’s okay! It’s me!” shouted the person, releasing the squirming Sumin and unveiling his true self.

His eyes penetrated hers, hoping that she’d recognize him.

Sumin eyed the person strangely, believing that her mind played tricks on her. She had hallucinated before, missing not only Seokjin, but the other members of Bangtan as well. Shit. She’d even missed Jungkook, and he pissed her off to the point of using him as target practice—without his permission.

The person cautiously walked up to Sumin, careful of her body language and ready to protect his body in case she wanted to attack. Step after step, he closed the gap between their bodies until he was able to place a warm hand on her shoulder.

“How’s my princess doing?” He softly asked, smiling warmly at the woman.

Sumin’s eyes widened. Tears pooled in the brim of her eyes as she felt over the moon at the sight of the man she had longed for.

“Seokjin!” She shouted in glee, throwing herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist ⎼ practically locking him in place ⎼ as she was afraid that he’d disappear if she did. Seokjin glanced down; the fondest smile appeared on his face. This feeling of love and euphoria entered his body as he finally had the opportunity to hold the woman he had longed for—and worried for.

After what seemed like an eternity, the lovers pulled away, dawning the brightest and warmest smiles on their faces.

“That obsessed asshole didn’t do anything to you, right?” asked Seokjin, glancing over Sumin’s body. He ignored how beautiful she looked wearing that simple yet extravagant black and blue dress. He even tried his hardest to ignore her shoes and how he had grown envious of the ribbons that wrapped around her sinful legs.

“Okay…Seokjin…now’s not the time to be aroused…” He silently chanted as Sumin told him that she was fine. She added that Mark only ever kissed her.

Of course, that triggered Seokjin….

“He fucking kissed you??!!!!”

“Now. Now. You know that I don’t kiss and tell…” taunted a voice that caused Sumin to tense and created pure and utter rage within Seokjin.

Seokjin swiftly turned around, using his own body to shield Sumin.

“Ah…so you’re the infamous leader of NCT.” He clicked his tongue, “Can’t say that I’m impressed.” He announced, tilting his head just a bit.

Mark ignored his snippy remark and glanced behind the elder. His eyebrow perked up just a bit as an evil smirk appeared on his lips.

“Now… “He paused, taking a step towards them, “…why is my precious angel playing hide-and-seek?” He finished with a tone that could easily send shivers down anyone’s spine.

“I’m leaving whether you like it or not.”

“Interesting…well…we shall see about that. Right, my precious angel?”

**_WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDERS SIGHTED!_ **

The three of them heard.

“Now, no one can get in, and no one can get out.” Both Seokjin and Sumin heard Mark say. “Good luck trying to escape…”

_**WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDERS SIGHTED!** _

Sowon snapped her head around when the sudden alarm went off. “Fuck,” She cursed loudly. Listening closely, she tried to hear who the intruders were. Was it Bangtan? Did Sumin fuck up their plan? Did someone else come in? Either way, Sowon started to panic. Her breath quickened as she tried to come up with something, her eyes flickered around the room. But there was nothing. No window. No way to escape.

A scream tore from her as she could hear the locking system lock once more to make sure that no one would get her. She let out a desperate cry of help, as she hammered against the door with her fists, screaming, for anyone, for someone to get her fucking out of there. And then she sunk onto the floor while the energy had been drained from her body.

Every muscle in her body hurt. Every limb felt too heavy. Every bruise and cut burned. She rubbed her hands over her face, causing it to pale more than it already was. A tear fell onto her cheek. There was no fucking light at the end of the tunnel, except for one tiny glimpse of hope.

Sumin.

She could only hope that Sumin was getting out of Marks grip so she could come and get her. Or else she would die here. Alone. Sowon could feel how the lack of nutrients had weakened her body over the past days more and more. She could barely keep herself up. “Sumin, please,” She whispered.

A few levels up, Seokjin had his hands wrapped around his weapon tightly, trying to foresee whatever Mark was planning.

“Good thing you’re beautiful…at least you have something then,” Mark teased the other with an evil smirk. “You think running around like a headless chicken will bring you back to your girl?” Mark took a step closer, making Sumin jerk back immediately. “Come here, princess,” He said in the sweetest tone, reaching out his hand for her to take,

“Do you really think we’re the bad ones in this?” Mark laughed, icy and cold, making a shiver run down Sumin’s spine, “Oh baby girl, you really didn’t do much research on the boys, hm? Do you really know everything there is to know about Sowon? About her past. About who the boys killed.” He added as his grin grew wider.

Seokjin stiffened up, his eyes growing wide as he took a step back, trying to protect Sumin. “Don’t listen to him!” He hissed quietly.

“He wants you to not question anything…you’re always so eager to question everything, why didn’t you with Bangtan?” Mark shook his head as if he was disappointed, “Did you ever ask yourself who shot your dad?” A fake gasp fell from his lips and he pushed his hand over his mouth. His eyes wide, before they had gotten a mischievous glint, “Did you ever wonder about Sowon’s first kill?”

Sumin’s eyes flickered between Seokjin and Mark, questioning everything and anything that had happened. There was no viable way that Sowon could’ve killed her dad. He died when she only four-years-old, which meant No. It’s not possible…right?

She firmly shook her head, refusing to believe that Sowon had anything to do with her father’s murder. Mark, on the other hand, saw her conflicted state as a better opportunity to sink his teeth in. The more conflicted she had become, the higher the chance of her believing every single word that were to come out of his mouth.

“Oh…but it is true, my sweet little angel. It is because of her mother that your father lies dead, practically dust, in his coffin. It because of Bangtan that you grew up fatherless,” He took a step towards Seokjin and Sumin, “All alone. Questioning why every kid in your class, had a dad, but you didn’t?” He inched closer and closer, “Why whenever your mom took you to weddings, you unknowingly eyed the bride with insane jealousy because she got to dance with dear old dad, and you know that it would never happen to you. Never.” He now stood close to Seokjin. Their chests bumped into each other. “And it is all…because…of…Bangtan…” He finished with an evil smirk painted on his lips as he swiftly grabbed Sumin’s wrist before she or Seokjin had the chance to react.

Sumin winced from his harsh grip. She mustered all her strength to pull her wrist out of his firm grasp.

“Let me go!!” She shouted, desperate to break free from him.

Mark’s smirk only grew, secretly loving the pleading tone in her voice. “But I just got you back, my precious angel. There’s no way I’m going to let those fools corrupt you any longer.” He stated, dragging her out of the room. He then glanced over his shoulder, fully aware that Seokjin had his gun aimed at him. “Don’t bother. You shoot me, and she’ll die.” He suddenly revealed his position, “I have us set up in a way that the bullet will pierce us both, causing both of our deaths.” He held Sumin nice and close; his breath practically fanned her cheek, “In short. You lose. Again.” He said softly yet evilly as he guided both himself and his prize possession out of the room and out of sight.

Seokjin growled, slowly lowering his gun fully aware that that bastard was fucking right. If he were to shoot him, Sumin would die as well. If Sumin wound up dead, then Sowon would be utterly destroyed. And that was something that he or any of the other fellas would allow to happen ever again.

He rubbed his hand over his face; a habit he had done out of frustration, while tucking his gun behind his back and inside the waistband of his pants.

Not only was he separated from his members, but he lost his princess as well. Whether it was just physical lost had yet to be determined. He needed something or someone to convince Sumin that what Mark spouted was simply bullshit.

Right now, more than likely, she became confused, questioning if he and the rest of Bangtan were tied to her father’s murder. To be specific, if Sowon had anything to do with it.

Then, that’s when it hit him. He needed Sowon, herself, to convince Sumin that they had nothing to do with her father’s murder. But, would she listen? He prayed to God that she would…

He drew out his gun once more, mentally preparing himself to spill blood. While, he had killed before, his were done faraway. He had an extreme dislike for getting dirty when he didn’t have to.

“Alright…time to go save the leader…”

It was extremely quiet in the headquarters and Seokjin was praying to himself that the rest of his group was out there, surrounding the building and getting in just like they had planned.

He only had to remind himself that it was all part of the plan—only the fucking fool talking shit about Bangtan wasn’t. He would have never gotten in alone if it wasn’t exactly what they had wanted. Mark going crazy and locking everyone in. He just hoped that Bangtan had been fast enough to be locked in as well.

It wasn’t easy to find Sowon, even though he had studied the plan of the building by heart. But when he did find the locked door, Seokjin quickly tucked his gun away when he felt safe enough to get out a little device that Namjoon had built a long time ago. Only seconds later the door opened, smoke coming from the lock device and Seokjin smiled to himself—that only faded when he saw the leader.

His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open when he saw Sowon in the corner of the room. Her eyes were closed, knees tucked in as if she was trying to hide. There were bruises all over her body and she awfully looked like she had lost weight…and her usual glow. “Fuck!” He cursed, running over to her and immediately cupping her cheeks, slapping her slightly to get her to wake up. “C’mon, a queen never gives up, now fucking rise and shine, Sowon!” Seokjin murmured angrily. Sowon blinked her eyes open, a faint smile appearing on her lips. “Wow, I thought that if I hallucinated it would be Jungkook not you Jinnie,” She said with a weak chuckle as she felt

herself getting hoisted up by Seokjin. It took her a few blinks and feeling

Seokjin’s heartbeat against her own body to realize that she wasn’t dreaming.

It woke her up in a matter of seconds.

“Where’s Sumin?”

Seokjin’s lips thinned. A short humming sound emitted from them. Shit…how was he supposed to tell his leader that Sumin had gotten taken away…again? How was he supposed to tell Sowon that he had purposely failed Sumin, so that their plan would work?

Easy.

He doesn’t.

Sowon would go ballistic if she were to know that they needed Mark to become paranoid and lock Sumin away with him.

They needed to isolate him, so it would be an easy kill. He just hoped that both Sowon and Sumin would forgive them in the end. With the most believable smile - he could muster - Seokjin told Sowon that Sumin decided to stay with Mark, so that way he could rescue her. He uttered a quick prayer in hopes that Sowon would believe his lie. Unfortunately, Sowon knew better. Out of Bangtan, Seokjin sucked absolute shit at lying.

“…you’re fucking lucky that I am pretty much almost dead or else I would’ve punched you square in the fucking face…” threatened the weak leader. Her eyes icy cold and laced with anger.

Seokjin winced, fully aware that she would actually punch him and perhaps use him as a practice dummy. He held up his hands in surrender, carefully picking his next choice of words in a way that wouldn’t enrage Sowon even more.

“Well, you can always direct your fiery rage at Mark because right now he’s manipulating Sumin into thinking that we are the reason that her dad is dead.” He stated; his face completely serious.

Sowon’s eyes widened, “This better be one of your crappy ass lies…”

Seokjin shook his head, “I wish it was, but it’s not. Mark is using Sumin’s longing for her dad against us and molding it in a way that she doubts everything and anything,” He sighed, taking a moment, “I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Sumin truly believes his bullshit because of what was reported in the fucking news.” Sowon remained silent. She refused to believe that Sumin would even consider taking the side of someone who had this creepy obsession with her over her genuine friends. No. She needed to hear the truth from her. Sowon had to make Sumin believe in her. And not some deranged man.

Anchoring her hand on Seokjin’s bicep, Sowon mustered any remaining ounce of strength she had to stand up. A few painful winces left her lips as she forced herself up. Seokjin supported the leader’s weakening body, making sure she didn’t collapse back down.

“Take me to her. Now.”

Somewhere in the mansion, dead bodies, debris, and broke glass decorated the marble tiled floors. Mark, still in his delusion, protected Sumin from hurting herself. She had a bruise on her wrist now thanks to him, but he personally blamed Seokjin and the rest of Bangtan. It was because of them invading his sanctuary that he had become this way. Crazy. Paranoid. Frightened that they would take her away from him.

Sumin, didn’t feel that way. She called him a fucking psycho and demanded that he’d release her this instant.

Sadly, it didn’t work that way….

“Why are you so bent on trying to convinced me that Sowon is this monster? If anything, it’s you. You’re a monster!”

Mark halted and then forced them to look at one another. His grip tightened around her forearm. His eyes blanked with emotion. Though - on the inside - he was absolutely furious. His precious angel had grown scared of him to the point that she saw him as this evil monster. No. No. No. That needed to die quickly.

“I told you, baby girl that she isn’t the one you thought her to be,” Mark explained further, tightening his grip around her and pushing the gun into Sumin’s side, “Now come on. We’ll get you somewhere safe!”

Mark positioned them in a way that not only would be able to protect her but use her as shield if Bangtan decided to ambush them. But he knew better. They wouldn’t be stupid enough to try and attack him while Sumin was with him. He had won—like always.

The two of them ventured deeper into the mansion. Sumin had never been towards the west wing before as Mark told her that it was unsafe for her to be around the construction. Which, if she thought about now, would make the perfect hideaway spot for them. No one, but NCT, knew about this area. Mark had hoped once the west wing was finished, it would be where he and Sumin could make new memories in their bedroom. Where Sumin could study to her heart’s content without being disturbed by the men. Where Mark would one day turn one of the empty rooms into a nursery for their future child.

He had every single thing planned out to the last detail, but fucking Bangtan ruined everything. And now, he’d be damned if they were to walk away from this scotch free…

Mark continued to tug her along, still pressing the gun to her side, until they reached a door. He released his hold on her arm but still had the gun firmly pressed against her ribcage. He then hovered his free hand over the keypad and entered the password. Of course—it was the digits to her birthday. And Sumin quickly noticed it.

“Okay. Creepy.” She muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, Mark heard her snide comment and swiftly angered him.

Not wanting to verbally lash out on her, he calmly opened the door and pushed her inside. He glanced over his shoulder, checking to make sure that no one followed them, before walking inside himself. Afterwards, he closed the door and alarmed the special security system he had installed for their future bedroom. Now definitely no one could get inside nor get out. They were safe. Alone in each other’s company. The perfect moment created just for them.

“We will be safe here, my sweet little angel.” Mark said softly, tucking away his gun, as he walked up to her.

Sumin glared at her abductor, “How is me being locked in the same fucking room as you safe? You’re psycho!” She exclaimed, letting her emotions best her.

Mark clicked his tongue as he tilted his head slightly. He slowly became fed up with her snappy remarks. Why couldn’t she see that everything he had done was to protect her?

Why couldn’t she understand the love he bore for her?

Why?

Without thinking, he too allowed his anger - his frustrations - control his actions and…

SLAP!

Sumin’s head forcibly moved to the side because of the strong impact against her cheek. In disbelief, she cupped her throbbing cheek, biting her bottom as she refused to shed any tears over this crazed psychopath.

“I’m sorry, little one, but you need to learn that actions have consequences.” He explained sweetly as he placed an index finger underneath her chin, forcing her to look at him.

Sumin breathed heavily. Her fiery gaze penetrated his, hoping that her looks could indeed kill someone. If only she had some kind of sharp object with her…then she’d be free forever.

Wishful thinking. But she had to remember her part in this. She needed to save Sowon—her most cherished friend.

Not wanting to be touched by a second more, she roughly removed herself from his hold. She created space between them; though, it was pointless as he quickly closed it.

“Haven’t you heard of personal space?” She asked. Her tone laced with attitude.

Mark, again, didn’t appreciate her snarky attitude. This wasn’t his precious angel that he had fallen for. His sweet baby girl would never snap back at him. She would stare at him with nothing but love in her eyes as this warm smile appeared on her sweet lips.

The woman in front of him looked at him as if she loathed him. She hated his touch. His words. Everything.

No. No. No. That’s not supposed to happen.

Fucking Sowon. That stupid bitch corrupted her. That’s what he gets for allowing Sumin alone time with the stubborn leader. She molded his angel’s mind into hating him.

That’s it.

This was all Sowon’s fault, and Sumin would soon blame her for what’s about to happen next.

He needed to reprogram her.

Practically reset her mind. He needed her to love him.

And that’s what he’d do…

Suddenly, he grabbed Sumin and forced her to the ground. Sumin - panic settling within her entire body - struggled against his body. She became desperate to free herself from underneath him.

“Get off me!” She pleaded, disgusted

by his hands roaming up and down her body.

Mark shushed her, pressing his lips against her temple.

“I’ll be gentle. I promise. I won’t hurt you.” He whispered sweetly as he bound her wrists together with one hand while the other moved down to his jeans.

Sumin’s breathing became sporadic. Tears pooled at the brim of her eyes. Her heart pounded against her chest. While, she knew of sexual assault and what to do afterwards because of her classes, never once did she prepare herself for it. What made her sick to her stomach was that she was a virgin…and she hoped to give it to the one person she loved with all her heart…Seokjin.

“I’m so sorry, Seokjin…” She thought helplessly, slamming her eyes shut and embracing for what would come next.

“You know…I would greatly appreciate it if you removed your fucking hands away from my sister.” She heard someone say before she felt Mark’s body forcibly removed. “Oh, by the way, you shouldn’t have made your stupid password her birthday. It was painfully obvious.” Then, she heard the sound of someone landing a hit. From how swift the hit was and the fact that the person called her “sister”, she knew it was Jungkook. That annoying little twat that loved to tease her, and she enjoyed every moment of it.

“I got you, Min…” She heard another voice. She slowly pried her eyes open and saw Hoseok shrugging off his jacket and placing it around her shoulders. Without a second thought, she lunged herself at him, hugging him to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Bangtan was here.

But where was Sowon?

She broke the hug and asked about her.

“Right here, sunshine…” Sumin heard that familiar voice.

Sumin’s eyes immediately snapped towards the direction of the voice. Soon, happiness basically beamed from them as Sumin saw that Sowon was safe—for the most part.

The poor girl scrambled up and rushed over to Sowon. Or at least tried to. The second she stood up; the door busted wide open. Then, every single member of NCT came storming in – with guns locked and loaded – as Mark slowly stood up, dusting himself off. The rival gang leader cracked his neck, warming up the stiffened muscles. He then touched his bruised cheek as this smug smirk graced his face.

“Has anyone told you that you hit like a little bitch?” He taunted Jungkook as he nodded towards his members, greeting them. “Now, if you guys can kindly step away from Sumin and no one gets hurt,” He whipped out his gun, pointing directly at that stupid bitch, Sowon, “Correction. Leave and no one dies.” He finished with his index finger pressed lightly on the trigger.

Sowon glared harshly at her rival but soon her expression was replaced with amusement. Just like Mark, a smug smile appeared on her face as she boldly stared her rival down.

“Interesting. I was about to say the same thing.” She commented, directing her focus on to Sumin, “Sunshine, it’s okay. You can come over to us. Seokjin and I will keep you safe.”

“How…? My father is dead because of you and Bangtan. While, I know it is stupid to believe Mark, but somewhere deep down, I feel like he’s telling the truth.” Sumin stared sadly at Sowon, a look of betrayal flashed in her eyes, “I mean it makes sense. From what I could remember, he was always there for me. He’d take me to and from preschool every single day, making sure that I would arrive safely. Then suddenly it stopped. His cause of death makes perfect sense now. He was incredibly healthy, so there was no way he could’ve died from natural causes.” Tears trickled down her cheeks. “You took my dad away from me, and I will never forgive you.” She finished, releasing years of pent up emotions when it came to her father’s death.

Upon hearing her last sentence, Mark smiled in victorious while Seokjin and the rest of Bangtan became worried.

Were they too late…?

Blankets of both silence and uncertainty covered the room. Neither side spoke as it seemed that words were unnecessary. NCT had won. Bangtan had failed. So, what was more left to say?

In Sowon’s mind…there were plenty more to say…

“Sumin, listen to me,” Sowon let go off Seokjin who helped her steady herself and walked up to the frightened girl,

“Please, I will tell you the truth. All of it.”

The silence in the room was almost unbearable, the guns pointing at each other’s rivals while Sowon’s eyes were only on Sumin’s. She kneeled down, putting her gun aside and then she kicked it over to Seokjin, whose eyes grew wide as plates. Was the leader fucking out of her mind? She had not a vest on, nothing but her ripped jeans and a ripped shirt with dirt and blood all over it from the days of torture. Sumin on the other hand was shaking, her eyes flickering around the room as she tried to sort out wrong from right and whose side she should be on. But all she wanted was to curl up and not see or hear anything. Sowon reached out her hands and Sumin took them without thinking, making Mark take a step forward, eyeing the leader warily with his gun pointed at her. Sowon took a sharp breath, seeing the gun and knowing that she would be dead in a matter of seconds, even if Jungkook’s gun was pointed at Mark. It would be over for her, before he could shoot.

But it didn’t matter.

Only Sumin did.

“Sumin, your father had been involved in some deep shit. I’m not going to lie that the original Bangtan had something to do with it. We were paid to kill him by someone anonymous but…and please listen to me, your father was involved with my mother. Not romantically, god please, no. They knew each other. He kept her out of some crazy shit actually. He was a good lawyer. A good man. A good soul, just like you. But we didn’t kill him, my mother didn’t,” Sowon took a deep breath, “It was EXO.”

A gasp fell from everyone’s lips and Mark stiffened up.

“But EXO is…” Sumin looked around, realizing the connections between EXO and NCT.

“Yes, I know. It sounds crazy…but I didn’t

kill him. Mark was right when he said that I was incredibly young when I first killed someone,” Sowon shrugged her shoulders as if it was something that every little 5-year old girl would do, “But I never killed your father. Nor did my mother. We found him. That night of his death. I am so sorry Sumin. I always knew about you. Who you were, where you’re from, who you were going to be? But honestly, I never really thought you’d become my friend. Someone I trust. Someone I want to protect. I am so sorry, Sumin. I couldn’t tell you. I just couldn’t.”

A slow and soft sigh escaped her lips as a storm of thoughts brewed within Sumin’s mind. Who told her the truth? Most importantly, why had her father paid the ultimate price for being the greatest parent? It wasn’t fair. All he did was love her and protect her from harm’s way…just like Bangtan…

Slowly closing her eyes, Sumin inhaled and then exhaled slowly. The more she did that, the more the irrational thought exited her mind. The storm slowly cleared up and this ray of light pierced through the thick gray clouds. The light illuminated a path for Sumin’s subconscious to follow and she did. With each step, all the negative thoughts - all the doubts - exited her brain. It was clear as day to her. She knew who she could trust - who she could call a “friend” - in this spacious room with the tension at an all-time high. She knew that when this was all over, she would be home.

Her home with Bangtan…

Without a second thought, Sumin wrapped her arms around Sowon. Mark and the rest of NCT saw a glimpse of victory, but it had soon evaporated as they saw Sumin rest her face against Sowon’s with a content smile resting on innocent girl’s lips.

Sowon was shocked. A huge part of her feared that Sumin’s psyche was too far gone that her words had been pointless and a huge waste of fucking time. But noticing Sumin’s relaxed body language and the smile - the same smile she had painted on her face on the day they had first met - gave Sowon a glimmer of hope. And the hug had sealed that for her.

She had her dearest and closest friend back.

Hugging Sumin close, Sowon held onto her friend tightly. “You can get us out of here. I know you can.” The leader whispered into her ear, “You’re the key in this story. It was never about me or anyone else. It’s you.” Sumin tightened her hold, not really sure what the other woman meant with her words, when a sudden gasp fell from her lips and it felt like Sowon slipped between Sumin’s arms. Something warm spread on her stomach and Sumin wondered what it was; a scream filled the silence followed by gunshots. And suddenly everything went in slow-motion.

Sowon stumbled back a few steps; her hands tightly pressed onto her lower stomach. Her fingers shook, covered in red. Her eyes flickered helplessly around the room. Her breathing grew closer and closer together. Her heart rate increased as the adrenaline surged through her veins in hopes to keep her alive.  Sumin screamed. One painful, loud, scream. Her eyes fixated on what Mark held in his hands. A fucking throwing knifes. Not just one, but three. Each settled in between his fingers, and there was a fourth knife, but it was currently impaled in Sowon’s stomach. With an evil smirk on his face, Mark said only one thing, “Oops.”

“Oops…? Just a fucking oops?!” Sumin shouted; fury burned throughout her body. Her shoulders trembled. Her breathing grew sporadic. Her eyes practically became slits as she glared harshly at the man who broke her heart. Not the same way a lover would’ve had done, but in a way that was drastically worse.

He tried to kill the person who Sumin had grown fond of - practically love as a sister - and she would be damned if she allowed NCT to take away a family member. She had lost her father to one of their affiliates, and for the sake of her sanity, she couldn’t lose another.

“That’s all you have to say?” She began, kneeling down and grasping her shaky fingers around a gun that had been kicked towards her thanks to Yoongi. She stared coldly at the weapon as she slowly stood back up; her index finger anchored on the trigger. “You have done nothing but torment me…” She spun around, facing Mark, “You fucking drugged and tried to kidnap me on the night we first fucking met…” She held the gun at him, making sure the nozzle was aimed at a vital spot, “You filled my head with nothing but lies and molded me into this prized jewel of your sick obsession…” She slowly pressed her index finger against the trigger, “And to add insult to injury, you attempted to kill my sister.” Sumin finished, firing round after round. She couldn’t care less if she didn’t hit an instant “kill” spot. Sumin wanted Mark’s blood to drain from his body.

She wanted him dead…

Mark easily dodged each bullet, then pulled out his gun and fired at Sumin. He too couldn’t care less about her. His heart shattered into a million pieces the moment he witnessed his precious angel hug another man.

Sumin was dead to him…

“Boss! What do we do?” The angry leader heard Taeyong ask, firing a few rounds at Jimin and Yoongi, while Johnny provided support and made sure that Namjoon, Jungkook and Seokjin were pinned against the corner wall.

Mark growled; his eyes narrowed onto Sumin, who currently provided cover for Sowon, while Hoseok and Taehyung did everything in their power to slow down their leader’s pending death.

“Kill that fucking bitch.”

“Which one?”

“Both of them.”

Before Taeyong left, Mark grabbed onto his second-in-command and roughly pulled him down.

“But make sure that Sumin’s death is slow and painful. I want to hear her beg for us to put her out of her misery.” He instructed quietly with anger burning in his eyes.

“What about EXO? You know that our original instructions were-”

“I could give two fucks about our original instructions. Just fucking do it!”

Emptying yet another round, Sumin released the clip and loaded up another.  Without a moment to lose, she fired bullet after bullet, shooting to kill, as her mind became plagued with one simple thought—protect Sowon.

Her roommate had done so much for her, so it was time to return the favor.

It was her turn to protect the fatally injured leader.

“How much longer Taehyung?!” Sumin shouted, demanding answers as she noticed Namjoon, Jungkook and Seokjin pinned down by Johnny and Haechan while Yoongi and Jimin were fighting against four others. The odds were definitely against them as not only were Bangtan outnumbered but their ammo supply ran low. Jungkook and the rest of the fellas did not expect to be in this shootout for this long. The original plan was to save both Sumin and Sowon, kill a few NCT members, and then book the hell out of there. But no. Mark fucking Lee had to be a sore loser and throw a knife at Sowon’s stomach.

And now it was a battle for life…

Who was allowed to walk out of that mansion alive…?

Taehyung exhausted every single resource he had to slow down Sowon’s pending death. He had Hoseok apply an insane amount of pressure to the wound without moving the knife while he used Sumin’s diamond earrings as a tool to sew his leader’s giant cut shut; though, it was proven difficult since Taehyung would need to take out the knife but doing so would increase the blood loss which would lead to death of Sowon.

It was lose-lose situation, and it fucking sucked.

“She’s losing too much blood, and at the rate its leaving her body, I can’t come up with a solution that would prolong her life enough for us to get back to base where I have the necessary tools to save her.” Taehyung confessed, angry at himself for not being able to help his leader.

Sumin’s jaw clenched, “And I can’t let her die!” She grabbed Hoseok’s knife from its holster and threw it at Jungwoo, killing him in the process, “So, you better try again. I’m going to help Yoongi and Jimin and then send them your way. They are our best shooters and can easily provide better support for you…!” She stated; her eyes drifted towards Sowon as this desperation settled inside her heart. She slowly ran out of options, and that was a depressing thought with her brain filled with knowledge that put some of her professors to shame.

And yet…

Her intellect failed her right now…

Slowly closing and reopening her eyes, Sumin gathered her thoughts and calmed herself. Like her mother always told her,

“If you believe that you exhausted all of your options, collect your thoughts, and then try again. If you think that there is nothing left to say or do, think again, Sumin. Number one rule of being a damn good lawyer like your mom.”

And she was right…

Just as Sumin turned to leave to help Yoongi and Jimin, she felt something grab her wrist.

“S-Sunshine…”

“Don’t Sowon. You need to strength to keep fighting. You hear me? You keep fucking fighting or so help me God, I will bring you back alive and then kill you myself. Got it?”

“C-cute… but no Sumin…” Sowon wrapped her bloody fingers around the knife handle, alerting Sumin, Taehyung, and Hoseok. She tightened her grip, “I-is it sad that I miss how q-quiet you were…?” She gently pulled out the knife, ignoring the throbbing pain and tightening sensation she experienced in her heart. “H-here…” She whispered, handing Sumin the bloodied knife, as a faint smile slowly appeared on her pale face. “Go kill that son of a bitch…” She added, dropping her arm.

Sumin choked back her tears as she swallowed roughly.

“Taehyung. Hoseok. Protect our leader. Do whatever it takes to keep her alive long enough to get the fuck out of here”

The two boys nodded firmly, already aware of what she was about to do. Part of them wanted to suggest that one of them should help her. But they knew that this was something she had to do by herself.

Sprinting away from the trio, Sumin dodged every bullet or at least tried to. As she zoomed towards Yoongi and Jimin, Doyoung and Haechan entered her line of sight as a few bullets grazed her arms and legs. A few winces escaped her lips, but she couldn’t afford to fall.

She had to keep going.

Sumin grabbed Haechan’s arm, applying enough pressure to gain brief control of him. She then turned around, aimed his gun at Doyoung, and fired a few shots, killing NCT’s resident Brainiac before slitting Haechan’s throat. Watching their bodies drop to the floor satisfied Sumin’s thirst for revenge, but it was short lived as Taeil came charging at her with guns blazing.

“Aw? Did I kill your best friend?” She taunted before diving for Haechan’s discarded gun and firing at Taeil, killing yet another member. If she was seconds late, then she would be lying in a pool of blood instead.

“Thank you, Yoongi…” muttered Sumin, staring at Taeil’s cold, lifeless body.

“You’re welcome, Minnie.” She heard someone say. Without a second thought, she aimed her gun at the intruder and had her knife ready but soon relaxed as she saw a familiar face—an ally.

“And to think…I thought only Jungkook calls me that…” Sumin playfully scoffed, displaying a grin, as she eyed Yoongi and Jimin with an amused gleam.

Jimin shrugged, “Well, it rubbed off on us since he called you that enough.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Not enough with the chit-chat. We need to get the fuck out of here.” Yoongi chimed in; agitation etched on his face.

Sumin gave Yoongi a look, “Not until I kill Mark.”

“And how, may I ask, are you going to do that?”

“That’s for me to know, and you two to see once I do it.”

“That makes little to no fucking sense, Minnie.”

“Just trust me. Now, go over to Taehyung and Hoseok and protect Sowon.”

Yoongi and Jimin cocked their brow up, staring at the formerly innocent lady. They observed her appearance and noted the fresh blood stains on her dress and tiny droplets that trickled down her arms and legs. There were a few bruises, and her hair was a disheveled mess, but other than that, she was okay.

Scratch that. She was furious.

Revenge blinded her and clouded her sense of morality.

She had become an official member of Bangtan.

She became their sister-in-arms.

So - naturally - they listened to her.

“Alright. Just be careful. We already have a pissed off Jungkook. We don’t need a pissed off Seokjin on top of that.”

Yoongi said, cocking back his gun and taking mental note of how many rounds he had left. Jimin mimicked his actions.

Sumin, at first, looked confused by Yoongi’s statement but soon waved it off as she didn’t have time to question why Seokjin being furious would make the situation worse.

With one final “good luck” uttered to one another, Sumin resumed her task. She needed to find a way to sneak up on Mark and slit his throat.

Question was how…

How could she gain the upper hand on the one person that always seemed to have eyes on the back of his head.

Then, it hit her.

“Let’s finish this…” She nodded with this fire of determination burning throughout her body.

Gripping the handle of the knife with one hand, the determined yet secretly nervous girl uttered a quick prayer before diving back into the battle. Without a slight sense in hesitation, Sumin fired round after round, shooting to kill, as she made her way closer to goal—Mark Lee. Her eyes homed in on his back, and how it didn’t appear that he would turn around anytime soon.

Perfect.

She needed to continue the momentum and close the gap between their bodies. Funny. Throughout her time in captivity, she wanted nothing but space between them yet now, she needed to be close as possible to the man. The cruel, vile, evil man. Mark needed to be wiped away from existence. Someone like him shouldn’t be allowed to roam this Earth.

He needed to be stopped.

“Just a little bit more…” Sumin whispered, stepping lightly around the fallen debris and broken glass. She ignored the fatigued that slowly washed over her body. She ignored the pounding of her heartbeat as negative thoughts began to plague her mind. She couldn’t afford to give in to such thoughts. There was no room for the idea of failure or any errors.

This execution had to be flawless…

With each last step, Sumin slowly raised her hand, making sure that she didn’t cast a shadow in doing so. She took extra care in ensuring that no light reflected off the bloodied blade of the knife; though, the metal was coated too much that it shouldn’t be a problem, but Sumin didn’t want to chance it.

As she neared Mark’s body - ready to grab the NCT leader with her other hand after tossing away gun moments earlier - she heard,

“Aw my precious angel, you have to do better than that.”

Sumin’s body froze as she saw him slowly turn around, revealing a triumphant smirk and evil gleam in his eyes. The color drained from her body. Her breathing grew sporadic.

“How the fuck did you know I was behind you?”

“You know…” Mark clicked his tongue as he cocked his head to the side, “If you wanted to sneak up on a man,” He roughly grabbed her arm, giving it a little squeeze, “You really shouldn’t wear a scent that he has grown accustomed to.” He said; his voice sent shivers down her spine. He then twisted her arm back, causing the poor girl to scream in pain as she felt the knife forcibly drop from her hand. He roughly turned her around - her back pressed against his chest - as he maintained his iron grip on his arm. He lowered his head; his hot breath fanned the crevice of her neck.

“Just kill me, Mark. I’d rather be dead than go back to you.” Sumin said in nothing but pure rage.

“Aw, but baby girl. Where would the fun be in that?” Mark released his hold on her, “No, my sweet angel. You have betrayed me, broke my heart into a million pieces, and for that, you need to be punished.” He said with an expression so dark that Sumin’s eyes widened. Her fingers trembled. She felt that she could no longer breath. She could only imagine what this cruel leader would do, but even then, her imagination wouldn’t do them justice.

Mark stepped closer to her as Sumin took a step back.

“When I get done with you, you’ll be begging for me to end your life. No one betrays NCT. NO ONE!”

“And no one should ever put their hands on a woman, especially someone who is precious to me.” The duo heard. Mark growled, swiftly turning around to face the intruder while Sumin felt a wave of relief wash over her.

“You…! This is all your fault. If you kept your hands off on what’s mine, then your leader wouldn’t be lying on the cold hard ground, fighting for her life. Which, by the way, I’m surprised that stubborn bitch is still alive.”

The person shrugged, “Well, you did say so yourself. Sowon is quite stubborn, so she doesn’t die so easily.”

Mark scoffed, “You’re right. Maybe I should help her out then.” He said with a malicious smirk as he aimed his gun in between the gap of Yoongi and Jimin. He pressed his index finger on the trigger and just as it neared the end, Mark felt his arm jerked back; he struggled to remove himself from the tight hold that Sumin had on him as she positioned her hands on his bicep and wrist.

“Seokjin, now!”

And just like that, Seokjin landed a hard punch on Mark’s chin, staggering the enemy enough for Sumin to wrap her other hand around his neck. She managed to put him in a sleeper hold, tightening her grip, as she forced Mark to his knees.

“Y-you think you’ve guys w-won?” Mark choked out, smirking.

“Oh, we did.” The trio heard Jungkook say as he walked up with Namjoon by his side. The two men cocked their gun back and while their faces remained blank, their eyes told a different story.

They were furious…

They thirsted for revenge…

And they were ready…

“You see, Mark. All of your men are dead. Your Chinese fraction isn’t coming to rescue your asses. The teens that you recruited are sitting in a jail cell, waiting for the news on their pending death penalty. And you, my friend, are finished.” Jungkook stated, pressing the cold nozzle on Mark’s forehead.

“So what? While I might be dead, so will be your leader. Right now, she has lost so much blood that you won’t be able to save her. Not even the best doctor in the world will be able to rescue her, so you see… I fucking wo-” But before he could finish that sentence, everyone heard a snap.

Jungkook’s eyes trailed up and saw Sumin forcibly breaking his neck; thus, ending his life.

“Damn, Minnie…”

“That fucker had it coming…” Sumin stated before rushing back to a dying Sowon. The sole reason why Sumin had enough courage to even do that. Immediately, Jungkook, Namjoon, and Seokjin followed suit. The fellas had almost forgotten that their leader - Jungkook’s wife - had been in a tough battle with death.

And just as the four reached Sowon, they failed to notice the solemn expressions painting the other four fellas of Bangtan’s face.

Sadly, it didn’t take a genius to know that someone had died…

Sumin dropped to her knees first; tears spilled out her eyes as they streamed down her rosy cheeks.

“N-no. No. NO!” She screamed followed by Jungkook’s anguish shout. He too dropped to his knees, clutching his wife’s body. His heart shattered into a thousand pieces. He felt a part of his soul left him the more he held Sowon’s body nice and close. He refused to believe that this was the end for them. Their story - while yes had more tragic moments than happy - deserved to have a fairy tale ending. They deserved to experience an endless amount of happiness and love.

But…it wasn’t their story to write…

It was someone else’s task…

“Sowon! Sowon! Please come back! Sowon!”

_**Six Months Later…** _

“I don’t know how Sowon did this…” Sumin muttered, holding up two different files containing intel on a potential threat.

“Well, she didn’t do it alone, princess. She had help, you know.” Seokjin chuckled deeply as he walked inside the office that belonged to Bangtan’s former leader. The corners of his lips curved upward even more as he practically beamed the moment, he laid his eyes upon Sumin. Sure, her hair had been put up in a messy bun. She looked like she hadn’t slept in weeks. Oh, he couldn’t forget how easily his woman became irritated whenever she got locked out of Sowon’s computer. One would think that she would write down the login credentials after the first locked out, but nope. Like Sowon, Sumin was stubborn. The former innocent ray of sunshine might even be much worse than the former leader.

Scratching the back of his neck, Seokjin walked behind Sumin; his palms anchored on the wooden desk. His head rested near hers to the point that their cheeks touched. He could feel the warmth from her. Something that he would never take for granted.

“When are you going to write down the login credentials, so that this doesn’t happen again? Huh, princess?”

“And when are you going to stop talking about me as if I died, huh, tiny dick Jin?” The couple heard a familiar voice say.

Sumin’s head perked up; her eyes lit up, while Seokjin glared at the person.

“Sowon’s right, you know. You do talk as if she had died.”

“Well, if you want to get technical, she did die for a second, but then you had to be sweet and loving princess that I know you are and give her your blood for the transfusion. Why didn’t you tell me that your blood was O negative?”

“Eh. Never came up, but I did tell the doctors to do whatever it takes to bring Sowon back alive. So…”

Sowon laughed, “Yeah but now I’m benched because of a certain husband of mine just couldn’t keep his hands off me. Now, I’m four months pregnant. This shit sucks!” She whined, leaning against the door-frame.

“It’s not my fault that you’re so irresistible.” chimed another voice, joining in the conversation.

Sowon rolled her eyes and smacked Jungkook on the chest.

“Yeah but now I’m stuck in our room with little to no activities. I’m going bat shit crazy in there!” She complained so more; her voice raised an octave.

Jungkook ignored her whines as he told her that both her life and the life of their unborn child are his utmost priority.

Sowon made a face as she mumbled, “I guess you’re right…”, and placed her hands on her semi-round tummy.

In response, Jungkook grinned brightly. It was quite rare for his wife to surrender whenever they argued. Usually, it was him doing the surrendering. He then wrapped a loving arm around his wife’s shoulders while Sumin stood up from the desk. The replacement leader walked up to her dearest friend with a soft smile painting her lips.

And just as the young girl closed the gap between their bodies, Taehyung entered the office with a quizzical expression.

“This came for you Minnie.” He announced, holding out a package with no return address.

Both Seokjin and Sowon raised a brow as they both glimpsed at the brown paper wrapped package.

Something about that did not sit well with them…

“Well, what is it?” questioned Jungkook; his body tensed yet his mind went on high alert. He was ready to protect his wife and unborn child.

Sumin took the package from Taehyung and shook it, earning a few head shakes and disgruntled mumbles from Seokjin and the others.

The more she shook it, the more she grew confused. Her brows knitted together as she tore the packaging and opened the box. She titled the box and out came a ring box and a letter.

“What does the note say?” Seokjin asked, walking up behind her and peering over her shoulder.

“I honestly don’t know…” replied Sumin as she opened the envelope, tucking the ring box against her ribcage. She pulled out the letter and scanned its contents.

A faint gasp escaped her lips as her eyes grew wide. The color practically drained from her face as the hand - that held the letter - went limp before she came to her senses and swiftly opened the ring box.

“Princess?”

“Sowon?”

“This is my mother’s engagement ring and my father’s wedding ring.”

Everyone in the room became confused.

“Meaning?” asked Sowon, though, deep down she knew the answer.

“They’re coming.”

“Who is?”

“EXO…”

The letter slipped from her fingers and slowly fluttered down to the floor. Once it landed, it revealed what was written, leaving everyone, especially Seokjin, speechless and alarmed.

_“Your father should’ve listened to mine when he had the chance, my prized jewel. Now, I have to take matters into my own hands since I made the foolish mistake of sending a boy to do a man’s job. Why do you have to be so charming, huh, Sumin? Because of that, not only did EXO lose a formidable ally, but now Bangtan will perish as well. And trust me, when I say this, little one. I always get what I want…_

_Yours,_

_P.C.Y_

_P.S: thank you for taking care of Mark by the way. It saves me one less body to dirty my hands with.”_

**A/N:** And there you have it folks! Finally! After what seemed like forever, here is the conclusion  _Two Faced_! Sorry that it took so long! I just felt the burn out form writing too much KPOP, so I switched my focus to writing fanfiction for “The Umbrella Academy” (good show by the way) and once I got the burn out from writing too much TV Show fanfiction, I came back to this story! I hope you guys like the final chapter, I ended up finishing it up myself since Jey had lost interest for it and didn’t know what was happening (which was understandable), and I’m proud of myself for making it reach to almost 9K words. Go me! 

In other news, there will be a short sequel planned (at most  **5** chapters but we’ll see) and it should be released sometime in the Fall! I will start the planning stages sometime over the weekend or next week. I know I want to get the story planning stage done before I work on one of my network’s summer project! So prepare yourself for that story once it’s released! 

Again thank you so much for waiting patiently! Jey & I can’t thank you enough for giving this cross over story a chance! :)

Don’t forget to leave a kudos/comment on your thoughts! I love hearing them! :) 

\- Kim


End file.
